Card Captor Ashura: Rising Stars
by shadowphantomness
Summary: The test over, two reunited guardians explore Johto. However, a new rival has appeared, and she is determined to pull every dirty trick in the book to become card master of the Johto set... while Ash and Lance fight their way through darkness
1. Setting off for the orange islands

Episode 118!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, etc… I only own Destiny, Pika-chan, Luna, etc. Of course, new pokemon and new attacks belong to me as well.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates translated pokemon talk.

Lance is a girl, and she goes by the name of Crystal.

Ash will be going by the name Red, so he won't be mobbed.

Card Captor Ashura – Rising Stars Arc 

Aragorn the Ranger – thank you!

John Eon – hehehe, glad I'm not alone.

Xaero – gracias! I usually don't do much randomness though.

MoonDaemon – no worries, we all have school. Including me. .

SS2 Megami-sama – I'm so glad I'm not alone! *Guillotines Mary Sue*

Digifan1 – thank you! ^_^ It's kind of depressing when I go on ff.net and the first 10 fanfics I see are all new trainer or Mary-sue…

Ranma – hehehe, yes, Lance is possessive… Mary-Sue must die. *nods*

The Pokemon Reader – Thank you! *bows*

Incomplete13 – thanks! I didn't know you read this arc too.

Jarzard – well, I think it was for a good cause.

Psychic Sabrina – well, Will x Karen hardly plays a part in this fic, I think it's only mentioned in passing. Yep, school is quite ugh. Glad you liked the special!

Episode 118: Setting off for the Orange Islands.

            "Well, I think our trip has officially begun." Ash said as he brushed some hair out of his eyes. "Right, Crystal?"

            "You know, Red, I think that we have landed on a deserted island."

            "What?" Pika-chan looked up. 

            "A deserted island? No food?"

            Luna whapped Pika-chan. "Try to think about something other than food!"

            "WAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

            Ash quickly tossed Pika-chan an orange. Pika-chan smiled happily and began peeling and eating it.

            Luna shook her head. * What a glutton… *

            Meanwhile…

            Giselle looked around. There was nobody in her dorm room, yet she had been quite sure that she had heard a thumping sound. 

            Soon, she discovered a green-and-silver book.

            "Johto?" She asked, blinking. "Oh well." She decided to open it. The silver lock, shaped like a Geodude, enlarged and opened. There was an extremely bright flash of silver energy.

            Giselle picked up a card. "Skarmory?" She asked as she looked at the name below the green card. There was a vivid flash of green light, and suddenly, a giant silver bird with red and black feathers appeared and began flapping its wings furiously.

            The rest of the deck of cards drifted out the window.

            "Wait!" Giselle shouted, but it was no use.

            A little dusty brown Geodude with wings floated up to her. It blinked and opened its eyes, looking around.

            "I am Geodude, guardian of the Johto card set." It said, quite calmly. Then, it noticed that all the cards are gone. "AAHHH! Where are the pokemon cards?!"

            "What pokemon cards?" Giselle wanted to know.

            "Wasn't this book full of green cards?"

            "Yes, but…"

            "But what?"

            "I saw one of the cards, it was called Skarmory. So I said its name and suddenly, the rest of the cards disappeared!"

            "Great." Geodude muttered. * This is _so_ not good… Pika-chan and Luna and Vulpix-chan are all going to kill me for letting the Johto cards go because they're supposed to go with the Kanto set that Pika-chan is the guardian of… But I have to give her the key. Otherwise, they'll be havoc! What do I do? *

            Geodude sighed. * Choice of two evils, but I can't just let them roam free… *

            "Very well. You shall be the candidate of the Johto card set."

            Giselle blinked.

            Geodude created a silver magic circle. A green key with the head of a Hoppip appeared. "Now grab it." He instructed Giselle. 

            She shrugged and obeyed his orders. There was a brilliant flash of green light across the land.

            Both Ash and Lance tensed, reaching for their keys.

            "No." Lance said, looking shocked. "No!"  
            Ash suddenly felt very cold. "Pika-chan… was that the Johto set?"

            Pika-chan's eyes were hard and flinty. "I believe so. What has he done?! Baka guardian… wait until I get my paws on him!"  
            "Geodude has done the unthinkable." Luna said. "He has violated one of the master's direct orders. The Johto cards were supposed to go to Ash after he had completed the Kanto set."

            "Can we do anything?"

            "Yes." Pika-chan said. "You have the authority to capture the Johto cards." Ash smiled grimly.

            "Let's begin."

            Just then, Pika-chan paused. "You'd better go in disguise. Here you go." She pulled out a costume. "There are still at least two hundred left."

            Ash nodded. He changed into the dark pine green long-sleeved shirt made out of shellac that was like armor, the warm buttery-golden yellow pants with handy pockets, the dark green ankle boots, and the hooded cloak in a spring green color. "Let's go."

            Lance nodded and willed herself into her silver Dragon Master armor and her flowing blue robes. "Okay, ready when you are!"

            Ash pulled out his star key. "Magic to cards, cards to key." He whispered softly. Soon, a white beam shot off towards a distant island.

            "Hmm… we'll have to Surf." Pika-chan said.

            Ash shrugged. "No problem."

            He and Lance headed down to the beach.

            "Water walk." Ash whispered. Sworls of white and blue energy writhed around his and Lance's feet for a few minutes. They stepped out onto the water.

            "We have to run." Lance said matter-of-factly. Her eyes flashed white for a second. "Dash."

            A small white creature with long ears and a long tail appeared. Lance grabbed Ash's hand and they began running across the waves.

            "This is fun." Ash said as they ran. "And we're almost there!"

            "That's good. I hope the card doesn't wreak too much havoc."

            "Me too."

            As the neared the island, Ash saw a little girl in a pokemon tech school uniform and a geodude facing off against a bird pokemon he had never seen before. In the girl's hand was a green wand.

            Ash pulled out his AIPL. He had updated it to accept new data. "Scan please."

            The machine beeped. "Noctowl. The owl pokemon. Its extremely soft feathers make no sound in flight. It silently sneaks up on prey without being detected."

            "Interesting." Ash said as he pocketed it. "Well, it's obviously a flying-type, so…"

            "Skarmory, use Peck!"

            "No!" Geodude shouted in frustration. "Using a bird attack against a bird is totally ineffective!"

            "Then what do I do?"

            "Skarmory is a steel type! Use a steel attack!"

            "Oh." Giselle said. She rubbed her head, trying to think. "But I've never seen steel pokemon before! What type of attacks do they have?" The Noctowl pushed Skarmory away and charged at Giselle.

            "AIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed.

            Geodude quickly flung himself in the path of the pokemon.

            Noctowl veered off, before flying back in, ready to attack again.

            "Oh Geo-chan! You saved me!" Giselle said. She hugged him.

            "Now is not the time for talking." Geodude said. "ATTACK THE POKEMON CARD!"

            "Right!" Giselle said. "What attacks does Skarmory know?"

            Geodude sweatdropped. "Steel wing."

            "Skarmory, use Steel Wing!"

            Skarmory's wings became coated with a shiny reflection and it whomped the Noctowl several times.

            The pokemon staggered and began to fall down, but righted itself in an instant. Completely healed, it stood up again.

            Ash sighed. * This is pathetic… I guess I have to help. *

            Lance looked bemused. * Noctowl absorbed some of Ash's dark energy and my moon energy to heal, because it's a night pokemon. *

            Skarmory once again dived at Giselle.

            "I've faced flying-types before." Ash said. He smiled and drew out a pokemon card. "Pikachu, I choose you!"

            The already changed Ash card appeared and crackled with lightning.

            "Okay, Pikachu, use Thundershock!"

            Pikachu nodded and gave the Noctowl a hefty dose of electricity.

            "Now that it is weakened, you seal it!" Geodude hissed. "Use the wand!"

            'Oh." Giselle said. She nodded. "Okay. Um… how does the chant go?"

            Return to your power confined. Geodude muttered. * Had to think of something on the spur of the moment, this set wasn't supposed to have a different chant… *

            "Return to your power confined!" She squeaked.

            Ash and Lance shot each other looks. Return to your power confined? 

            She seems weak. She is no threat to your power. 

            I know. Ash smiled. Very well. From now on…   
            He smiled. 

            Pika-chan cornered Geo-chan as soon as Giselle had gotten the card. "I think you owe me an explanation, Geodude."

            Geodude gulped.

End Episode 118! Yahoo! Beginning of a new arc! Fun, fun, fun!

Please review, shadow/phantomness will be very happy!


	2. Crackling earth? Not likely!

Episode 119! As Giselle struggles to catch the cards, Ash and Lance set their traps and wait for her to fall…

Disclaimer: No, I don't own pokemon. See part 1. Destiny, Pika-chan, the Kanto and Johto cards, The Triple Guardianship, etc, belong to me.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech.

Lance _is_ a girl. She goes by the name of Crystal.

Ash is a boy. He goes by the name of Red.

Episode 119: Crackling earth? Not likely!  
  


            "Um…" Geodude stammered. * How do I explain this?! *

            Well? Pika-chan asked impatiently. You'd better have a really good explanation for this. 

            That's right, Geodude. You broke one of Master Clow's commands. Another voice said.

            Geodude jumped and saw an Espeon with black wings staring at him. * Oh no! Luna is here too? I'm going to get it now… *

            We're waiting! Pika-chan said impatiently.

            Yeah! It had better be really good! Luna said.

            Dragonair popped out. I'm waiting… 

            Geodude gulped. He felt nervous, and yet, what had he done that was so wrong? Who cared what Clow thought? Giselle had opened the book, so therefore she was entitled to the Johto cards.

            I didn't do anything. 

            EXCUSE ME?! Pika-chan asked. _My_ Chosen was supposed to get the Johto set! You know that! 

            You're breaking a rule, Geodude. Dragonair-chan said. It would be wise to listen to Pika-chan. 

            Luna nodded. Yes. This is a serious violation. 

            Geodude began getting angry. * That's it! I can't stand their higher-than-thou attitudes! I'll show them how wrong they are! *

            You're wrong! She opened the book, so I have Chosen her! 

            Pika-chan narrowed her eyes. So you refuse to confer ownership to Ash. 

            Why should I give my cards to your precious little pet? 

            Dragonair-chan's eyes flashed. I see. 

            From now on, it is war between us. Geodude said. And I'll crush you like the bugs you are! 

            So it is to be war between us. Luna said. Very well. Her eyes flashed as she let loose a Surf attack at Geodude. DIE, Traitor! 

            Geodude teleported away. Giselle, let's go! 

            They vanished in a flash of gray light.

            "So… it is to be war between us?" Ash asked. His eyes glinted. "Very well, then. I will fight with everything I have."

            "And I will fight at your side." Lance promised.

            "Thanks, Crystal."  
            Lance smiled. No problem, little guardian. 

            Hey! I'm not that little! 

            The next day…

            Ash and Lance had discovered civilization on the island.

            Ash was dressed in jean shorts and a red t-shirt with a Pikachu on it, while Lance was wearing jean shorts and a yellow tank top with a Seadra on it.

            Ash took a sip of his passion fruit juice. Do you sense anything? 

            No. Maybe we should just wait and see what happens. 

            Maybe… 

            Lance stirred her strawberry shake with the blue straw. * Something's wrong with this whole picture… is it just because Geodude gave the mastery of the Johto cards to someone else? *

            She narrowed her eyes. * Perhaps, but there may be more evil lurking. *

            Pika-chan slurped happily. Luna shot her an offended look as she munched on her banana split.

            "What?" Pika-chan asked.

            "Could you not slurp so loudly?"

            "What's it to you?"

            "It's impolite!"

            Pika-chan shrugged and continued slurping up her chocolate-vanilla milkshake.

            Luna sniffed and looked away. * This is beneath my dignity. *

            Meanwhile…

            "Where is it?" Giselle asked for the thirtieth time.

            "I don't know!" Geo-chan said, frustrated.

            "Then why did you drag me out here?"

            "Because I felt the presence of a Johto pokemon card!"

            "Why can't I feel it?"

            "Your magic's not strong enough?"

            Giselle frowned. "So I'm not good enough for you?"

            "No! I chose you!"

            After finishing their drinks, Ash and Co. went for a short stroll. Soon, they discovered a baby Lapras.

            Its trainer was yelling at it and threatening it with a whip.

            "What are you doing?!" Ash demanded.       

            "Butt out, punk!"  
            Ash frowned and reached for his poke belt. "You were abusing that pokemon."

            "So?" One asked. "Don't interfere in our business!"

            "Spearow, go!"

            "Hitmonchan, go!" The second said.

            "Beedrill, go!" Cried the third.

            Ash smirked. "Okay, I choose – Pidgeot!" The pokemon card appeared in front of them and cawed loudly, before blasting all three pokemon with a Steel Wing attack combined with Razor Wind.

            Two of the pokemon fainted right away. However, the Spearow was still flapping furiously to try and counter the razor wind.

            Ash shrugged. Use Icy Wind. Pidgeot nodded and a gust of freezing wind mixed with snow particles slammed into Spearow. It dropped like a rock.

            Ash recalled Pidgeot. He walked over to the baby Lapras. However, the trainers were not to be deterred.

            One of them lashed out at Ash with the whip. That was a mistake.

            Lance's blue eyes flashed bluer and a sudden blast of ice threw all three trainers into the surf.

            She smirked to herself.

            The trainers all ran away quickly.

            "Wow, that was cool, Crystal."

            "No problem, Red." Lance said, catching herself from saying Ash just in time. * That was close. *

            Ash smiled and turned to the baby Lapras. It looked scared, and there were some wounds, but otherwise, it didn't seem to be in mortal danger. He pulled out some Hyper Potion and sprayed the squirming baby pokemon.

            Lapras stopped struggling and stared at Ash.

            Shh, it's okay now, be good. Ash said. He handed the lapras a few Berries. Go home to your mother, little one. 

            Lapras nodded and paddled off into the water. Soon, it was out of sight.

            Pika-chan had starry eyes. * That was so noble of him! And Geodude thinks he's not good enough! What a twerp. *

            Lance smiled. * He's so cute! *

            Ash gave them a peace sign. Then, he tensed. A faint wisp of semi-familiar magic brushed past him.

            Lance's eyes widened and she nodded.

            They quickly ran off the wide beach expanse and into a little shack nearby.

            Ash pulled out his key. "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!"  
            The key spun wildly, before forming into the star-topped staff.

            "Let's go." Ash said. Lance nodded and pulled out her own key.

            "Key that hides the power of the darkness, show thy true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Lance commandeth you, Release!"

            Ash nodded and they cloaked themselves in invisibility.

            Soon, they spotted Giselle and Geo-chan chasing what looked like a bouncing water fish.

            Ash pulled out his AIPL. 

            "Qwilfish. The Balloon pokemon. When faced with a large opponent, it swallows as much water as it can to match the opponent's size."

            The Qwilfish card dived into the river.

            Ash shrugged. Lance, can you take care of Giselle? 

            No problem. Lance said, as she pulled out a card. Sleep. 

            Powder drifted over Giselle, making her fall asleep. She began to snore loudly.

            Ash grinned and took off after the Qwilfish. 

            "Jolteon, go!" Ash said, sending out the card. "Use Thunderwave!" The Jolteon nodded and easily paralyzed the Qwilfish.

            Ash nodded. "Okay, now to seal it… I'll need a different chant, otherwise I'm going to be wasting time changing them into Ash cards." He thought for a few seconds as the fish pokemon splashed around.

"I know! Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokémon card!" 

The Qwilfish seemed to enlarge, a green card appearing behind it, but then swiftly fading to white energy. It appeared in Ash's hand as a pure white 'Ash card'.

Ash didn't look very tired. He flashed Pika-chan a peace sign. "Let's get out of here."

Pika-chan nodded and they teleported away, leaving Giselle and Geo-chan still sleeping.

End Episode 119! Well, how is it? Drop me a review! Flames are pointless, but if I get any, they will be used to burn SI's.


	3. Power of the grasstypes

Disclaimer: I only own Destiny and everything I make up. Nintendo owns all else.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Timeline: 3 days later

Xaero – thank you!

Ranma – hehehe, you picked up my not-so-subtle CC-bashing? ^_^

Digifan1 – thanks!

SS2 Megami-sama – yes, Giselle is annoying. And don't worry about the Terminatress rant. I read her fics too, and you aren't the first reader to complain to me. In fact, I was thinking of continuing a few, but I'm too afraid on grounds of plagiarism. I try to update often, but I do have my own share of dead fics.

John Eon- you do? ^_^

Tenshi – maybe, but she can prove dangerous in other ways.

Aragorn – SI = Self-insertion. Hehehe

Jarzard – well, no me gusta Giselle…

Tmp – Welcome back! *Cheers* I missed you! Geodude is the guardian of the Johto set because at first the four starter guardians were supposed to be fire (Vulpix), water (Staryu), wind (Pikachu), and earth (Geodude), until I gave Lance an espeon instead.

MoonDaemon – Giselle certainly won't prevail. ^_^

Psychic Sabrina – well, sorry. *Sighs* It was only supposed to be an offhand comment…

Episode 120: Power of the grass-types

            "Flareon, use Fire Blast!" Flareon nodded and consumed the unlucky Chikorita in a burst of fire. Ash whipped out his wand. "Okay! Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            Chikorita squirmed only a little before she, too, turned into an Ash card.

            Ash pushed his wispy white hair out of his eyes and smiled at Pika-chan, who took a picture. Instead of taping his adventures, she took three pictures for every card capture and kept them in a scrapbook so she could send copies to Vulpix-chan. The poor fire guardian must be so bored.

            Giselle and Geo-chan came too late. Again. In addition to Qwilfish, Ash had also managed to catch two more cards. Wobbuffet and Snubbull. (Note: Calculated using Random Integer function on a T1-83, not biased in any way, shape, or form.)

            "Will you quit stealing my cards?!" Giselle yelled.

            Ash stuck out his tongue at her.

            Geo-chan tried to tackle him, but Ash simply phased through the rock pokemon. Then, he charged up an Ice Punch in one hand and froze Geo-chan solid.

            "Who's the thief?" Pika-chan taunted as Geo-chan slowly defrosted. He glared at her, but made no comment. Ash walked off. Lance watched the group from a tree, and, satisfied that Geo-chan and Giselle were not going to attack, jumped out and followed him off.

            Geo-chan ground his teeth together. * They're double-teaming! I know it, but how can I prove that it isn't fair?"

            He puzzled in silence for a long time. Giselle did not disturb him.

            However, he could come up with no solution to the problem he had inadvertently created and now made his own.

            It was really too bad for him.

            Ash sighed and ordered milkshakes for everyone.

            "Giselle hasn't become problematic yet, but she may be."

            "You're afraid she'll turn dark like Teresa said." Lance suggested.

            "Yes. It _is_ a possibility, you know."

            "That's bad." Pika-chan commented as she munched on a crunchy cookie. 

            "Of course it is! Will you stop stating the obvious?" Luna asked, annoyed.

            "Sheesh, what's with you? Perpetual PMS?"

            Luna would probably have torn Pika-chan's head off if Lance hadn't grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.

            I'll KILL HER! Luna shrieked.

            "Luna, calm down. You have been getting progressively touchier." Lance said. "_Down_."

            Luna shot her a dirty look but obeyed.

            "Thanks, Crystal."

            'No problem."

            The two continued eating in silence.

            Geo-chan decided that he would need to figure out how to get to the cards before Ash and Lance did.

            "I need the magic board." He said. "Where did Clow put it?" He searched through Giselle's dorm, but couldn't find it.

            Concentrating, Geo-chan emitted a gray aura that spread in all directions. After a long, exhausting while, he finally felt the magic presence of Clow's search board.

            "Bingo!" He said. He called Giselle.

            "What is it?" Giselle asked.

            "There's a search board that Clow created to help look for his cards. It is black wood with purple symbols on it."

            "Cool!"

            "It is on one of the outlying islands. Use Skarmory to get there."  
            "How?"

            "Fly."

            Giselle nodded. "Okay, then!" She pulled out her ill-gotten charm and began to chant.

            "Key of Clow, hear my plight, the wand reveal, the force ignite! Release!"

            She pulled out the green wand and pulled out the Skarmory card. "Okay, Skarmory, Release and Dispel!"

            Skarmory appeared. Giselle and Geo-chan climbed on and took off.

            Ash flinched. That ugly brown aura had just flared. It meant that Giselle had used some type of magic.

            "What is it?" Pika-chan asked.

            "Activation magic. She has used her key." Ash said. 

            "But there are no pokemon cards nearby." Lance said practically. "So what would she be doing?"

            "Searching for a magic item, maybe?" Luna suggested.

            "Perhaps. Is there anything of value in these islands, Luna, Pika-chan?"

            "No." Pika-chan said. "Unless…"

            "Clow did leave one of his magic detectors here." Luna finished.

            "But the magic detector can be used by anyone, and is impractical."

            "Maybe Geo-chan's getting desperate."

            "In any case, I don't think we need to interfere."

            "Oh, okay."

            Geo-chan and Giselle landed on the island.

            "What do you see?"

            Giselle looked around. "Absolutely nothing, Geo-chan."

            "No, not with your eyes. Reach out with your aura."

            "That's stupid." Giselle said.

            Geo-chan looked miffed. "Look, do you want to find that magic detector or not? Just flare your aura."  
            Giselle shrugged.  * I'm stuck with an insane pokemon… * But she did close her eyes.

            "I feel nothing."  
            "Flare your aura!"

            Giselle sweatdropped. "How?"

            "You don't know?!"

            "Of course not! How am I supposed to know?"

            "Is this your first time using magic?"

            "Of course! I didn't even know magic still existed before I found that glowing book!"  
            Geodude frowned. * This is not good… how did the others cope? *

            "Fine. I'll do it." Geo-chan said. He dragged her through a mile of forest before they reached a little shack.

            "It's in _there_?"

            "Yes. Go in."

            Giselle grumbled as spider webs and dirt blocked their way in. She began sneezing and exasperatedly swatted away the webs.

            Geo-chan followed, blowing fresh air into the musty room.

            Finally, they saw a small black box.

            Giselle grabbed it. "Can we get out of here now?"

            "Yes." Geo-chan said. They made their way out and sat blinking in the sunlight for a while.

            Finally, Giselle opened it. It was a five-pointed piece of wood, with the signs for the five Chinese elements written in brushed green ink on the points. In the center was a little glass dome. And in the dome flickered a tiny purple flame.

            "This is the detector?"

            "Yes."  
            "What does it do?"

            "Tell it what you want to find and it will send a flare."

            Giselle contorted her face. "That's useless!"

            "No it's not!"

            As if in response, the box flared brightly and a beam of yellow light shot out the window.

            "Oh." Giselle said, finally cutting out her dissention.

            "Let's go!" Geo-chan yelled. "Activate Skarmory now!"

            Giselle nodded. "Skarmory, Release and Dispel!" She shouted. She climbed on and they took off.

            Ash brushed a few crumbs off his dark red jacket and black jeans. "I think it's time for us to go, Crystal."

            Lance nodded. "Let's go."

            Ash pulled out his wand and quickly activated it. They followed the aura to an alley. Looking around, they saw a small pokemon.

            "A grass-type." Ash observed. "Okay, Spearow, you're up!"

            Spearow popped out of the card and let loose a flurry of drill pecks. The Skiploom quickly crumpled.

            "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokémon card!"

            The pokemon changed to white energy and appeared as an Ash card.

            Ash picked it up. "Skiploom? Oh well, it's a new pokemon."

            Pika-chan spotted Giselle and Geo-chan approaching. "I think we should leave now to avoid that dissident."

            "I agree." Luna said.

            The two guardians nodded and teleported themselves and their Chosen away.

            "Geo-chan! You said there was something!"

            "There _was_, but it's been captured!" Geodude explained.

            "Sheesh, is there any way to keep what's his name the guy away?"

            "Not that I know of."

            "Darn."

End Episode 120!

Leave a note, make me happy! Flames will be used to form Nightmare (my card), and I'll set it free in Nelvana to terrorize the workers! Mwahahaha! 


	4. Fighting the Whirling Tides

Well, we still have a ways to go before Ash and Giselle face off during the judgment for these cards. But… ^_^

Disclaimer: See last part. too tired. Same for notes.

Xaero – hehehe. *Laughs*

Digifan1 – ok

Pokemon Reader – I'm updating, happy now?

Tmp – you've got the right idea. I don't even _like_ Giselle, but… it would be too boring if Ash just got the Johto set as a book!

Ranma – hai! *bows*

Episode 121: Fighting the whirling tides

            "Maybe we should head to the next island, so we can be away from Giselle." Pika-chan suggested. "You can get a gym badge at the same time."

            "Cool!" Ash said, cheering.

            "Now we just have to Surf there."

            "Oh, that's no problem." Lance said, releasing one of her two Dragonair. She and Ash both climbed on, as well as the two guardians. "Okay, Tempest, let's Surf!"

            The dragonair nodded and they cut through the water like a silver arrow.

            "This stupid board isn't working!" Giselle complained.

            Geodude sighed. "You must be patient." He told his audacious, cheeky Chosen.

            "I don't want to be patient!"

            Geodude sweatdropped. "It is not a choice."

            Giselle slammed the board into the ground in frustration.

            Geodude gasped as a fault line appeared. "Oh no! you've broken it!" He immediately began panicking.

            Giselle didn't seem to care.

            Of course, then the board began to glow and a yellow beam shot out, but it was very shaky.

            Geodude sighed. * Guess it still works… *

            "Let's go!"

            "Skarmory, Release and Dispel!"

            Giselle released Skarmory, so wings sprouted out of her wand. She climbed on it and they flew off.

            Meanwhile…

            "So this is the gym?" Ash asked, looking around. * It's not that impressive… *

            Cissy appeared. "Hi! Are you a challenger?"

            Ash nodded.

            "Okay, at this gym, we have a series of water tests to determine how good you are." Her annoying little bother said.

            He set up a row of tin cans. 

            "You use a water attack to know them down." Cissy explained. "Seadra, go!" Seadra knocked several off with its water gun attack.

            "Oh, that's it?" Ash asked. "Okay, Vaporeon, you're up!" Vaporeon smirked and began using water gun to do the same thing. Soon, either Vaporeon or Seadra's attacks had knocked down all the cans.

            "Not bad!" Cissy said. "Not bad at all!"

            Her brother looked annoyed. (Okay, so I don't like the lil' brat.) "It's a tie. Now try to hit a moving target."

            He sent out an orange clay disk, which started spinning in the air. Seadra fired off a water gun, shattering the disk into little fragments.

            Ash narrowed his eyes. Vaporeon, can you do this? 

            No problem. Vaporeon said smugly. I helped you win the Indigo Championships, didn't I?         

            Yes. 

            Vaporeon focused on the next orange disk, before she let loose not water gun, but a bubblebeam attack. The bubbles turned the disk into dust.

            More disks came flying, and Ash and Cissy started breaking them up.

            Cissy's brother tried to cheat for her, but it wasn't doing any good. So after a while, there is only one disk left.

            "Whoever hits it first wins."

            Ash shrugged. "Okay."

            Cissy and Seadra tensed. Ash just winked at Vaporeon. She nodded and began to glow light blue.

            Pika-chan sighed. * He's using magic again… *

            As soon as the disk appeared, Vaporeon threw out an ice beam attack, which froze the disk solid, before it broke into tiny bits.

            "I meant a water attack." Cissy said.

            "Oh. But you just said we had to use water pokemon." Ash reminded her.

            Cissy sweatdropped. "Never mind."

            Cissy's brother cleared his throat. "He broke a rule!"

            Ash narrowed his eyes. * I'm going to wring that little brat's neck. *

            Lance sent him a mental hug. Don't do anything you might regret, Ash. 

            I don't regret anything! 

            Yes, yes… 

            Cissy sighed. * He's embarrassing me… * 

            Her brother looked up. "Challenge him to the Wave Rider Race!"

            "Well, fine then." Cissy said. "Let's have a race. We will each use one water pokemon. The first to get to the other side will be the winner. If you win, you get the Coral Eye badge."

            Ash shrugged and nodded. "Vaporeon, return. Storm -."

            Lance flattened him with an invisible mallet. Ash! Storm technically doesn't exist here, remember?! 

            Oops. 

            Here, you can borrow one of my dragonair. 

            Okay. I'm sorry I forgot. 

            Lance's dragonair #2, Darkstar, appeared. Ash climbed on and smiled. 

            "Okay, let's begin!"

            Cissy's little brother (I'll call him Curly from Of Mice and Men) blinked.

            "Interesting." Cissy said. "Let's begin."

            They climbed on and began surfing. Darkstar was very fast, and beat Cissy easily. Cissy had to give Ash the Coral Eye badge.

            "You're a good trainer." She said. "I'll be cheering for you at the Orange League."

            "Thank you!" Ash said.

            Cissy's brother was pissed off, so he shot his mouth off. Cissy tried to reprimand him, but it was no good.   

            "You think you're such a hotshot trainer, don't you! You stupid b****!"

            Lance grabbed Ash's arm. He would have transformed right then and there, if he hadn't been interrupted.

            Ash spun around, eyes blazing into a gold color. Lance! Let go of me! 

            No. Lance said. Deal with him later. 

            I hate him! What did I do? 

            Lance's eyes narrowed. Nothing. He's just a stupid kid. 

            Lance, let go of me.   
            Not until you promise not to kill him. 

            I won't. Ash promised. I swear on my amulet. 

            Satisfied, Lance let go.

            "So, you think _you're_ good?" Ash asked. "Why don't we prove it with a pokemon battle?"

            "You're on! Horsea, go!"

            Ash smiled to himself. "Okay, Jolteon, you're up!" Jolteon fried Horsea in 0.54 seconds, leaving a sizzling pokemon.

            "Horsea, return! Krabby, use Guillotine!"

            "Protect." Ash said simply, smiling. The gold stars surrounded Jolteon, protecting it from Krabby's attack. "Now use Zap Cannon!"

            Krabby twitched and fainted.

            Curly frowned. "Darn it! You useless pokemon! Come back! Go, Sandshrew! Earthquake!"

            "Jolteon, use Baton Pass!" Jolteon nodded and disappeared, with Oddish taking his place.

            Oddish smirked and a hail of Razor leaves easily took out the Sandshrew.

            "Still think I'm a bad trainer?" Ash asked as he recalled his pokemon. Curly scowled, but having no grounds, kept silent.

            Ash nodded, satisfied. "Let's go, Crystal." 

            Lance nodded. Ash… do you feel that? 

            Oh! Yes. It must be pretty close. 

            Let's go see. 

            Soon, they saw a little fish.

            "Is that it?" Ash asked.

            "I think so." Pika-chan said. "It smells like a Johto pokemon."

            "Okay then!" Ash said. He summoned his wand. "Release! Gastly, I choose you! Use Mean Look!"

            Gastly nodded and stared at the fish, so it could not escape.

            "Now use Lick."

            Gastly floated over and induced a power-sapping lick to the fish pokemon, which shuddered, it's HP going down.

            "And finally, I want you to use Night Shade."

            The attack hurled the fish out of the water, and as it began falling back into the ocean, Ash pointed his wand at it.

            "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            Chonchii was captured!  
            Ash looked at the pokemon card and smiled. "Chonchii? Dual water/electric type? That's useful."

            Giselle…

            "Skarmory, use Peck!"

            "You did it!" Geodude cheered as Giselle captured the helpless Hoppip.

            Giselle cheered. "Oh yeah, I rule!"

End Episode 121! That's it! Drop a review!

Don't mind telling me that it's Chinchou, not Chonchii. I still tend to use Japanese names for some of the Johto pokemon. Just a habit since I learned those first.

Sorry I didn't update earlier, as I was in a bad mood since I was checking out one of my reviewer's fanfic and it eerily looked like direct plagiarism of 'Destiny's Early Life'…


	5. Mystery of the disappearing pokemon

Episode 120! And I'm already getting tired… that's not good…

Disclaimer: I own Destiny and the Triple Guardianship. Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri own pokemon.

Notes: indicate telepathy, ** indicate thoughts, _italics_ indicate pokemon talking in English.

Ash has the Kanto card set.

Charlotte has the Sun card set.

Lance has the Clow/Sakura card set and the Moon card set.

Giselle is attempting to get the Johto card set which rightfully belongs to Ash.

Xaero – hai…

SS2 Megami-sama – yay! ^_^ cool, I'll go check it out

Jarzard – hehehehe

Ranma – yep, it's a male idiot, not you of course. *Sighs* so I'm kind of depressed…

Aragorn – might have to wait a bit longer, guy. 

Tmp – well, if Ash fried everyone that annoyed him, we'd have a limited world population? I'll try to post soon!

Incomplete13 – I'm not talking about Pokemon Reader, you know. Definitely not her. But I will keep updating.

Episode 122: Mystery of the disappearing pokemon

            "Something is wrong here." Ash whispered. "I can feel it."

            Lance nodded. This city has… darkness. No not Clow's aura of darkness. Something else. 

            I know. 

            We must be careful. 

            Just then, they heard screams.

            "Stop that, Magnemite!"

            "Get away from me, Electrode!"

            Two trainers were running away from angry-looking pokemon.

            "Pokemon are attacking humans?" Ash asked, shocked.

            "Looks like it." Lance said, pulling out a poke ball. "Okay, Darkstar, you're up! Go save them."

            Dragonair nodded and flew towards the source of the disturbance. 

            But suddenly, it shuddered and froze, before turning back towards the two trainers.

            "What? Darkstar, what are you doing?!"

            The dragonair's eyes flashed red as it charged up energy in its horn.

            "It's Dragon Rage!" Pika-chan cried. "Take cover!"

            Ash quickly pushed Lance down and shielded them with a barrier of electricity. When the area cleared, Dragonair was gone, along with all the other pokemon.

            An Officer Jenny rode up on a motorcycle. "What's the matter?"

            Lance was still in shock.

            Ash decided to explain. "My friend's Dragonair disappeared!"

            "Another one?"

            "What do you mean, another one?"

            "For the past month, pokemon around here have been disappearing." Jenny said. "Nobody knows where they have gone."

            "You don't have _any_ idea?" Ash asked, desperately.

            "No…"

            "GASTLY!" A voice suddenly said, as a Gastly popped up in front of them.

            "Gastly, I'm working here!" Jenny said.

            "I thought Officer Jennies all had Growlithes." Ash said. 

            "Well, normally we do…" Jenny said. "I know! Let's call someone and see what's going on!"

            "Who?"

            "Professor Ivy, of course!"

            "Professor Ivy?"

            Pika-chan nudged Ash. Ash… why don't you say something nice to Crystal! She's still out of it. 

            I would be too, if one of my pokemon suddenly attacked me like that. 

            I know. 

            Lance stared blankly ahead, eyes a blank sort of blue.

            Luna popped out of her backpack. _What's wrong?_

            Lance still didn't answer, so Luna asked Ash.

            "We saw some pokemon attacking their trainers, so Crystal sent out one of her Dragonair to help, but suddenly, it began attacking us!"

            That's terrible! Luna said. 

            I know! What can we do? 

            Let me think. Luna said, as she sat down. Meanwhile, Jenny placed a call to Professor Ivy.

            "Gastly is the only pokemon not affected?"

            "Yes."  
            "It must be a psychic type attack."  
            "Oh!"

            "Yes, that would explain a lot." Ivy continued on, obliviously.

            After a while, Jenny cut her off and hung up.

            "But where is the signal coming from?" Ash asked Pika-chan who shrugged.

            "I'm a psychic type pokemon. I'll find it." Luna said. Her eyes closed and she began to emit a faint layer of psychic energy, searching for any disturbances.

            "It's coming from a radio transmitter." She finally said after a few minutes.

            Ash translated for Jenny, who nodded.

            "Let's go!"

            Luna nudged Lance, who followed them, still 'blank'.

            Ash sighed. * This is not good… *

            Soon, they were near the entrance of Butch and Cassidy's warehouse.

            "How are we going to get in?" Jenny whispered. "We can't just barge in?"

            Ash closed his eyes and thought back.

            "Well, once, Charlotte and I dressed up as Team Rocket agents to get in."

            "Would that work?"

            Ash nudged Lance. "Crystal?"

            Lance turned and stared at him, still emotionless. Ash sighed. * This is not good… maybe I'll have to shock her out of this. *

            Pika-chan gave him a thumbs-up. Try using Chi transference, Ash. 

            What's that? 

            You force your chi into her body. 

            Okay… and how do I do that? 

            Luna and Pika-chan looked at each other. Do you want to explain? 

            No! 

            She's your Chosen! 

            You're his guardian! 

            Ash, looking at the telepathic catfight that was going on, pulled out his magic encyclopedia and flipped to the section on chi transference.

            "Four methods… WHAT?!"

            Ash took a few deep breaths. * Okay, I can raise/lower a person's chi by giving it to them through the mouth, through a magic item, something edible, or through making out?! I hope she didn't use that method… *

            But considering that Ash didn't have any edible magic plants with him and he did _not_ want to try option 4, he opted for the mouth-to-mouth method. Plus, he didn't want to break the Wand of the Water Guardian.

            Ash closed his eyes. * Here goes… *

            He brought his lips to Crystal's and condensed his chi into a tiny ball of glowing energy. Then, he watched it seep into her body. 

            Lance stirred and the milkiness slowly left her eyes.

            When she looked, she saw Ash sprawled on top of her with his eyes closed.

            "Um… Ash?"

            Ash opened his eyes and realized that they were in a very compromising position. "Um…" He blushed bright pink.

            "Don't worry! It was just chi transference!" Pika-chan said.

            Lance got up and helped Ash up. "Good." She turned to Ash. "Now what are we going to do?"  
            "How about dressing up as TR agents?"

            "Let's check your stash of costumes." They began digging through the box Teresa had. Soon, they pulled out a dark blue Team Rocket uniform with a gold 'R' for Ash. Ash did not want to know how it had gotten there.

            "What about you?" Ash asked.

            Lance smiled, pulled out a scrap of paper, wrote two words on it, and blew on it. A flash of blue light surrounded the paper, forming into a female version of Ash's uniform. 

            "Wow." Ash said. They quickly changed behind a dumpster and headed to the doorway, with an armful of poke balls each.

            Butch and Cassidy looked up.

            "We know you're in there!" Ash said. "We'd like to join your operation!"

            Butch and Cassidy shrugged and opened the door.

            Jenny and Gastly jumped out.

            "The police?!"

            "Gastly, go!"

            "Don't think it'll be easy!" Cassidy said. "Drowzee, use Hypnosis!"

            The Gastly staggered and began to fall. The pokemon stood up and advanced towards the group.

            Dragonair reared up and began to spit out a hyper beam attack.

            Lance smiled and vaulted so she was directly in its path. 

            "What are you doing?!" Ash demanded.

            "Watch and see." Lance said, smiling. As the hyper beam streaked towards her, her eyes turned silver. The hyper beam abruptly stopped curved around, instead crashing into the Drowzee.

            The wires on the contraption snapped and crackled.

            "It still won't be easy to beat us though!" Butch said. "No matter what you do!"

            "Drowzee, use Mega Punch!" 

            Ash pulled out his key, after making sure Jenny was busy with the pokemon. "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!"

            Ash grabbed his staff. "Okay, Wobbuffet, you're up! Use Counter!"

            The Wobbuffet bounced and nodded, sending Drowzee's physical attack back at it double.

            Drowzee crashed into the ground.

            "My turn." Lance said, smiling. "Darkstar, use Thunderwave!" Her dragonair, now back to normal, smiled and paralyzed both of the thieves, letting Jenny take them to jail easily.

            Then, the group continued on to the next island.

End Episode 122!  
  


That review button is lonely, so why don't you give it a click? Flames will be used to forge a Triple Devastation wand… Hehehehe… Nelvana dies!

*Huggles Storm and Sunny tightly* "Don't worry, I'll protect you two."

By the way, could you check out 'A true beginning'? I'm re-writing it.


	6. Meeting Marril and the Crystal Onix!

Episode 121! Yes, I know there wasn't a card in the last chapter. So?

Disclaimer: I sure wish I owned pokemon, but I don't. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. Anyways, I own Destiny, Pika-chan, Luna, the cards, etc.

Notes: indicate telepathy, ** indicate thoughts, _italics_ indicate pokemon talking in English.

Ash has the Kanto card set.

Charlotte has the Sun card set.

Lance has the Clow/Sakura card set and the Moon card set.

Giselle is attempting to get the Johto card set which rightfully belongs to Ash.

Xaero – hehehe. Lance used the 'kissing' method.

Tmp – yes, Lance _is_ Dragon Master as well in this one. I think I mentioned it. Chi transference _can_ also be done through what I mentioned, it's called a type of magic… glad you like the fic!

Aragorn the Ranger – hehehe. ^_^

Jarzard – you know, I never thought I was a good writer. I mean, I can't compare to, say, BenRG or Dragoness or any of the greats in the pokemon section… but I'm still miffed.

Episode 123: Meeting Marill and the Crystal Onix!  
  


            Ash and Lance were surfing to the next island on Dragonair's back when Ash suddenly spotted something through his binoculars.

            "Crystal! There's someone drowning out there!"

            "What?" Lance took the binoculars from Ash and peered out. "You're right!"

            "I guess we have to rescue him." Pika-chan said.

            Ash nodded and reached for a poke ball. "Vaporeon, go!" Vaporeon swam over and quickly pulled the drowning person onto her back.

            Then, she swam back to where Ash and Lance were waiting.

            "Thanks for saving me." The boy in the pink headband said.

            "What were you doing out there all alone?" Ash asked.

            "Well, my name is Tracey, and I'm a pokemon watcher. I was following a Dratini." Tracey said sheepishly. "I didn't realize how far I'd swum out."

            Lance closed her eyes and felt around with her chi. "There are no dragon pokemon for miles around."  
            Tracey nodded. "It swam way too fast for me to see where it was going."

            "We can drop you off at the next island." Ash offered. Then, he noticed that Tracey was no longer paying attention to them, but was climbing around on the Dragonair.

            "Cut that out!" Lance said. "Tempest doesn't like people moving around on her. She might bite you."

            Tracey stopped. "I just wanted to measure her."

            They sweatdropped. "What?"

            "I'm a pokemon watcher. I watch and draw pokemon." Tracey said, holding up his sketchbook.

            Ash developed goggle eyes. * Weird… *

            Sounds kind of like Teresa… Lance commented.

            Ash cringed. Well, if he doesn't find out, then I will not have to worry about anything. 

            I know.   
            Tracey looked at the couple. At least he thought they were a couple. They didn't really have any special looking pokemon, except – wait.

            That purple pokemon sitting on the girl's backpack!

            It resembled an Eevee, but was not any of the three evolutions he knew of. Maybe it was a new species of pokemon!  
            Tracey immediately began sketching a picture of it.

            Luna, noticing this, preened and posed.

            Pika-chan stuck out her tongue and munched on some cookies.

            Luna shrugged in telepathy. Hey, I'm a model! 

            Grr… 

            What? 

            So I'm jealous. Why isn't he drawing me? 

            Because he probably hasn't seen an Espeon before. 

            Oh yeah! 

            Soon, they arrived at the next island. Sunburst Island.

            "Wow, look at all the nice glassware." Ash said.

            Lance nodded. She picked up a tiny vase with a dragonair traced in blue glass on it. "How cute! How much is this?"

            "Oh, $4.50." The man said. "Buy two, get one free."

            "Sounds good me." Lance said, handing over nine dollars and pocketing the vases. "These will look nice in my room."

            Tracey raised an eyebrow but made no comment.

            They browsed around for a while. Suddenly, they heard a man yelling at a little girl.

"Tell your lazy brother to make more glassware! It's bad for business being next to an empty stand!"

The little girl began to cry.

Ash ran up. "What's wrong?"

The girl explained. "I'm Marissa. My brother Mateo makes glassware ornaments. Have you ever heard of the Crystal Onix?"

"The Crystal Onix?" Ash asked. Lance shrugged.

"Never heard of it."

"Me neither." Tracey said. 

Marissa sighed and led them to her brother's workshop.

"I'm sorry my sister caused you so much trouble." Mateo apologized.

"It's no problem." Ash said. "But why are you looking for the Crystal Onix?"

"My grandfather was very good at making pokemon sculptures." Mateo said. "People would come from all around to buy them. But…"

"But what?"

"After he died, I took over this glassblowing shop. But I can't make the figures as well as he did. There's no _glow_."

"You mean you have no inspiration?" Tracey asked.

Mateo nodded. "Yes, that's it. And without inspiration, I can't make good sculptures. That's why I need to find the Crystal Onix. That's where my grandfather got his inspiration. He was mining one day, when he discovered the Crystal Onix. Looking into its eyes, he knew what he had to do."

"We can help you." Ash said.

"We'll try." Lance corrected.

Ash sighed. "Whatever."

Giselle and Geo-chan peeked from behind a bush.

"A crystal onix would be a great pokemon to have." Giselle said, rubbing her hands gleefully.

"I know." Geo-chan said. "Why don't you try for it?"

"How do we follow them?"

"That's easy. We'll just hitch a ride." Geo-chan used his magic to shrink Giselle to a tiny size and they followed the group that was setting off.

"Marill, go!" Tracey said. The small aqua mouse appeared.

"Marill, help us find something that smells like this." Tracey said, as Mateo held out a tiny crystal onix sculpture.

Marill nodded and hopped off.

The group followed. Soon, they saw a road through the ocean. They ran along it, but didn't see anything.

Soon, they reached a cave studded with crystals. There was a large pool of deep water in front of it.

Marill hopped into the water.

"Is it in there?" Tracey asked.

Marill nodded. A few seconds later, the head of the Crystal Onix appeared.

"Wow…" Tracey said, and began to sketch frantically.

"I'm going to capture it!" Mateo said, throwing out a poke ball. "Cloyster, go! Use Water gun! Onix is a rock type, so it should be weak to water!"

Cloyster drenched the Onix, but the water just bounced off its body. Onix did not even flinch.

"What? Try Aurora Beam!"

This had no effect either. Onix got annoyed, and used its tail to throw Cloyster into the huge pool of water.

Cloyster floated to the surface with swirls for eyes.

"Darn it!" Mateo said. "I'll have to use my glass-blowing partner. Charmeleon, go! Use Flamethrower!"  
            Charmeleon nodded and surrounded the Crystal Onix with fire. It began to grow red with heat. From the bare walls, crystals began to form.

"What?" Mateo asked. "The crystals are coming from the fire?"

He stared, and the Crystal Onix loped past them and into the water.

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled.

Ash turned and saw Giselle and Geo-chan standing there. "We're going to catch that onix! Skarmory, go!"

The steel bird flew to attack the Onix. Bits of crystal fell off its body.

"Oh no you don't!" Ash said angrily. He drew out a card. "Charizard, you're up! Toast that bird with a Fire Blast!"

Charizard breathed out a wave of fire that enveloped the Skarmory in a burst of flame. It toppled and crashed into the water.

However, Giselle wasn't ready to give up. "Hoppip, use Stun Spore on them!"

Lance quickly pushed Ash out of the way, before drawing out one of her own cards. "You asked for it. WINDY!" The wind spirit buffeted Hoppip around, sending it spiraling into the air. Ash saw his chance and took it. Pulling out his staff, he pointed it at the Crystal Onix.

"Poor pokemon… chased just because of its color… you once were a magic type, weren't you?" Ash asked. 

The Onix stared at him in disbelief, but nodded. There was a vaguely familiar look in its eyes.

It's trainer is long gone, Ash. Pika-chan said.

I know. Ash said. I'm giving it peace. I'll send it to join its trainer. 

"Eterneon, go." The pokemon card appeared, landing next to the Onix. "Use Heaven's Glow."

The light surrounded the Onix, and it disappeared. Only a faint glowing shell was left.

Everyone stared at Ash in disbelief. Ash sighed.

"Poliwag, go. Use Hypnosis."

And with that done, the group vanished. But in his arms, Ash held a new card.

End Episode 123!

Guess what the card is!

Flames will be used to toast marshmallows!

I have fan-art! The link is on my profile, which I _do_ update regularly.

So, tell me what you think.

Poll: Who has read 'What If?'; another one of my fics. Because I have a few chapters of a revised version I want to put up… and I do think it needs revision.


	7. Changing is hard

Episode 122! Hehehehe!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own pokemon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. However, I _do_ own Destiny, Dragon Mastery, the Triple Guardianship, etc.

Notes: indicate telepathy, _italics_ indicates pokemon talking in pokespeech but I'm writing it in English, and ** indicates thoughts.

Ash has the Kanto pokemon card set.

Charlotte has the Sun pokemon card set.

Lance has the Moon pokemon card set and the Clow/Sakura card set.

Giselle is attempting to get the Johto pokemon set which should belong to Ash.

Timeline: 2 weeks later

Jarzard – like Terminatress… *nods* 

Xaero – well, I guess its not normal, but…

Tmp – no, Tracey is _not_ joining the group! Yes, you're right, it was the Crystal Onix. Lance was stunned because she didn't expect Ash to be this powerful yet. Because if Ash gets too powerful, he'll have to take over the task of keeping the dimension stable as the thunder guardian, and she thinks he's too young.

Dark-Magician-41 – I know, the Championshipping romance does take a while to develop. I don't like quick, 'I fall in love with you' type stories. I would rather them do some growing and changing first.

Ranma – Thanx, computers can be a really big problem. And my dad is threatening to disconnect my Internet…

Aragorn the Ranger – you are correct. ^_^

Psychic Sabrina – good point, but Tracey won't be traveling with them, and even if he knows, I'm not sure if he'll tell Ash. Ah… at this point Lance _is_ wearing girl's clothes with her hair in pigtails, remember? So she _is_ a girl… thanks for looking at my fan art! ^_^ you're the only person that did… ;.; *cries*

I hope to scan some more fanart images… but most of them are in pencil on the backs of typed homework assignments, and they won't scan without being full of words…

Digifan1 – hai, I'll keep writing

Episode 124: Changing is hard…

            Ash was dressed in an iridescent green cape that looked like it was made out of feathers fastened with a gold maple leaf clasp over a white tunic that went to his knees and a gold worked belt. In the center of the belt was a strange symbol. He also had white leather knee boots and a few white ribbons in his hair.

            "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            Both Sentret and Togepi wavered, but turned into white Ash cards.

            Ash smiled and gave Pika-chan a peace sign.

            "Great, Ash!" Lance said cheerfully.

            "You really think so, Crystal?"

            "Yep!" Lance said. 

            Ash smiled. They continued surfing along.

            Soon, they reached a small island. It looked uninhabited, so they set up camp there.

            Lance decided to go fishing.

            She picked up her rod (not pokemon rod) and headed off to the beach. Being vegetarian was good for those who liked it, but she had dragon pokemon and they wanted fish.

            I'm hungry! Aerodactyl said.

            I know. 

            Why can't you just let us out to hunt? Dragonite asked.

            Maybe because you might get spotted by some unscrupulous trainers, poachers, or Team Rocket members? 

            Aw, we can take care of them easily. Gyrados said, baring his teeth.

            Lance sighed. "All right, then." She released most of her pokemon into the water and they swam off.

            Charmander stayed with her and they sat by the water with a fishing pole.

            Soon, Lance dozed off, since nothing was happening.

            "Transform!" Pika-chan shouted again.

            Ash nodded, closed his eyes, and wished. A puff of white smoke surrounded him. When it cleared, he was back to his normal self, white hair and blue eyes gone.

            "Good." Pika-chan said. "De-transform."

            Ash nodded and turned back into his 'false form', Red.

            Pika-chan pulled out her workbook. "Okay, let's see what's next on the schedule…"

            Ash yawned and took a few sips of apricot nectar.

            "Great! Now let's see if you can turn into a girl!"  
            Ash spat out a mouthful of apricot juice. "WHAT?!"

            "Well, it's next on the list." Pika-chan said. "You have more than enough chi and magic to pull it off."

            "Yes, but…" Ash said, turning pink.

            "What? Oh." Pika-chan said. "Don't worry! You'll still be fully clothed, if that's what you're worrying about."

            Ash gave Pika-chan a death glare.

            Pika-chan shrugged. * Ah well, he's fourteen. Must be the teenage hormones. *

            "I'm waiting."

            Ash sighed. Loudly. "Okay, here goes…"

            He closed his eyes and thought of the first girl that came to mind. His form blurred, and when he reappeared, he was still in his clothes… but now he was a pudgy 167 pounds woman with limp brown hair.

            Pika-chan looked a bit nauseated. "Um, Ash, I asked for a girl."

            "Let me try again."

            *POOF*

            Pika-chan stared at the toddler lying in a pile of Ash's clothes. "No, too young. Try again."

            *POOF*

            An old woman, shriveled with long white hair, was leaning heavily on an oaken walking stick.

            "No." Pika-chan said. "Look, just think of someone between the ages of eleven and seventeen, okay?"

            *POOF*  
            "No, I don't want you to turn into Agatha! That's _not_ what I said! At least you can duplicate people, but that's not the point. Try again!"

            *POOF*

            "I said a _girl_, not a boy!"

            *POOF*

            "NO! NOT A POKEMON!"

            *POOF*

            "Ash! Put some feminine clothes on!"

            *POOF*

Thirteen hours later…

            *POOF*  
            Pika-chan looked satisfied at the girl with light blue hair in a long braid, dressed in a pair of white overalls and a light blue t-shirt. "Great! Now why didn't you do that sooner?"

            Ash cast a glare at Pika-chan. Then, he toppled over with swirls for eyes.

            "Oops." Pika-chan said. * Forgot how much energy transforming takes. *

            She ran to get the wand of the water guardian.

            "Perfect." Geo-chan told Giselle. "Now steal his key while he's sleeping!"

            Giselle nodded and slunk towards Ash. However, when she put a hand on his key, it suddenly blazed red-hot.

            Giselle screamed, clutching her burnt hand.

            This caused Pika-chan to come running. "Why Geodude, you thief! Have you no honor?"

            Geodude scowled. "You're stealing my cards!"

            "They belong to Ash!"

            "No they don't!"

            Geodude tackled Pika-chan, throwing her to the ground. Pika-chan angrily sparked her cheeks, frying Geodude with ten thousand volts of electricity, sending a bright beacon into the sky.

            Lance looked up and nodded to her dragons. "Let's go."

            Geodude was actually winning, having an elemental advantage (rock) against Pika-chan's two types (fire and electricity), which both had a 2x weakness to rock, making her 4x weak to his attacks.

            What was worse was that Geodude had jammed Pika-chan's transformation using a pressure point technique.

            "You cheat!" Pika-chan screamed, using a Gust to throw him a few feet away. She angrily glowed with red light.

            Geodude retaliated with a Rock Throw.

            Just then, a Hydro Pump slammed into him. Geodude turned to see who dared interfere in his fight.

            And caught sight of Lance, blazing with blue energy, her staff at the ready and Dragonair-chan by her side.

            He gulped.

            Lance drew a black ribbon with a blue poke ball symbol on it out of her hair. She tied a knot in it, murmuring words under her breath. Then, she threw it at Geo-chan.

            At the same time, Dragonair-chan released a Dragonbreath attack.

            Geodude froze, paralyzed, and the ribbon wrapped around him.

            NOOOOOOOOOOO! He screamed in telepathy, but it was too late.

            The poke ball in the ribbon sucked him inside. Then, the ribbon dropped to the ground.

            Giselle managed to recover from her state of paralysis and run off, after scooping the hair tie up.

            Lance watched her go, a faint smile on her lips.

            "You sealed him?" Pika-chan asked.

            "Of course she sealed him." Dragonair-chan (Lance's 2nd guardian the winged dragonair) said.

            "It won't last forever though." Lance said. "Only a few weeks at most."

            "I hope that's enough time to find the rest of the Johto cards." Pika-chan said.

            "Ahem, I hate to interrupt, but Ash is still unconscious." Luna said.

            Pika-chan sweatdropped. * Oh yeah. *

            She quickly applied the Wand of the Water Guardian to him, and he awoke. Then, she explained what was going on.

End Episode 124!

Like it? Tell me! Dislike it? Give some _constructive_ criticism. Flames are pointless and only serve to annoy me.


	8. Water and dragon and ice, oh my!

Episode 125! Order!

Disclaimer: *Looks inside a mirror to scry* Hmm, I see that Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri, 4Kids, Game FREAK, and Shogakukan comics own pokemon. I also see me with destiny, Pika-chan, etc.

So I think we all know who owns what.

Notes: ** indicates thoughts, indicates telepathy, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech, Yatta!  
Lance has the Moon card and Clow/Sakura card sets.

Ash has the Kanto card set and is trying to get the Johto card set.

Charlotte has the Sun card set.

Giselle is trying to steal the Johto cards away from Ash…

Ranma – you're right, sealing Geodude was fun!  
Xaero – no, there shall be another way in the future.

SS2 Megami-sama – that's ok, I can wait. ^_^

Tmp – you're right! I got the idea from Naruto! ^_^ I think his Sexy no Jutsu is kind of cool. The link to my fanart is on my profile, and its at the Pokemon Tower Library

Link Masters – hi! *Sweatdrops* I_ am _Shadow, I changed my name to shadow/phantomness on fanfiction.net because a lot of other people were named shadow… Card Captor Ash was written a few years ago, and this is the revised version… Giselle still will have to take the Final Judgment…

Aragorn the Ranger – Ash _can't_ kill Giselle yet. It's not in his character at this time. Also, unwritten rule is that you don't attack the other obviously/kill them until the final judgment has passed.

Jarzard – guess you're right, add Legacy n' Ace Sanchez too… hey guys, I'll have more fanart on Pokemon Tower up soon, as soon as jolt master puts them up! And I changed the link, since it broke. It's on my profile.

Safire Ranmako – thank you!

Digifan1 – its amusing to write n' amusing to read. ^_^

Episode 125:  Water, dragon, and ice, oh my!

            "Another Magikarp?" Ash asked as he reeled in his Good Rod. * How disappointing… *

            "Well, what do you expect? Dragonair is scaring away most of the fish." Lance said.

            "I know, but still… even a Goldeen would be nice."

            "Good luck!"

            Ash sighed, put another worm on his rod, and threw it back into the water.

            Meanwhile, someone else was fishing as well. Only this person was in a boat, with a Tentacruel by her side.

            "Still no water pokemon… eh? What's that?"

            "A dragonair?!"

            "Is that your Dragonair?" A voice yelled.

            Ash winced at the shrill, high- pitched squeal. * Oh no! Please don't let it be a fangirl! *

            Lance winked at him. Don't worry, I'll take care of it. 

            Thank you! I'm going to go hide now. 

            Hehehehe…. 

            What? Pika-chan, if you were famous, you'd understand how I felt! 

            You're in disguise, silly, remember? 

            Still! 

            Ash dived underwater.

            "Yes, she's mine." Lance said, stroking Dragonair (Darkstar)'s head. 

            "Wow! Your dragonair is so pretty! How did you get one?"

            "Lucky, I guess." Lance said. "I've had him since he was a Dratini."

            "How cool!"

            The girl got all starry-eyed.

            Lance thought for a second. "Oh! Are you a water pokemon fancier?"

            "Yep! My name's Marina! I just _love_ water pokemon! What about you?"

            "I'm Crystal. Sure, water pokemon are cool, but I like dragon pokemon better."

            "Oh, well, not everyone has dragons. Plus, dragons are weak to ice."

            "And water is weak to electricity _and_ grass, which dragons have a 2x resistance to."

            "So you're saying that dragons are better than water pokemon?"

            Lance shrugged. "Well, why not?"

            Marina put down her rod and stood up. "Then why don't we have a little match to see how well your dragons match up against my water types? Three battles, whoever wins two?"

            "You're on!"

            Ash stuck his head up out of the water, but seeing the catfight, decided not to interfere.

            "Introducing, the Pearl of the South Seas, Marina! Trainer chooses Tentacruel!"

            "I'm Crystal, from Dragon's Den! Darkstar, you're up!"

            Dragonair nodded and allowed Lance to climb on his head.

            "Tentacruel, start off with a Poison Sting attack!"

            Darkstar shot out of the water, flying into the air. Tentacruel fired off another wave of poison stings, but Darkstar breathed out a Dragonbreath attack that vaporized all of them.

            "Okay, Tentacruel, try using Supersonic!"

            "Darkstar, protect yourself with Safeguard!" A veil dropped over Dragonair's body, protecting both trainer and pokemon from the supersonic waves.

            "Okay, now use Thunderbolt!" The attack fried the Tentacruel, and it fell over, paralyzed.

            "Return!" Marina said.

            "You're pretty good… but can you beat my Starmie?"

            Lance shrugged. 

            "Starmie, Blizzard!"

            The ice shards all flew towards Darkstar, who panicked. He fainted before they even hit. Lance sweatdropped.

            "Okay… Darkstar, return! Gyrados, go!"

            Gyrados came out and roared, showing its teeth. Starmie quailed.

            "Don't let it intimidate you, Starmie! Hit it with a Thunderbolt!"

            "Just land one Bite on it and its finished!" Lance said. Gyrados flew towards Starmie and sank his fangs into its shell.

            Starmie shrieked and fainted.

            Marina began to sweat. * This girl is pretty good. Guess I'll have to use my secret weapon… *

            "Psyduck, go- WHAT?"

            An elegant blue Golduck appeared in front of Marina.

            "Oh! It finally evolved!" She said, glomping the pokemon. She would have said more, but then the sea parted.

            "Prepare for Trouble!"

            "And make it double!"

            "To protect the world from devastation!"

            "To unite all people within our nation!"

            "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

            'To extend our reach to the stars above!"

            "Amy!"

            "Jake!"

            "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

            "Surrender now or, prepare to fight!"

            "Ninetails!"

            "We finally found you – hey, where's the twerp?" Amy asked.

            "Who gives?" Jake said. "Mankey, go!"

            "Slowpoke, Snubbull, go!" Amy said.

            Ash peeked out and decided to let the girls deal with it. He dived back underwater again. Pika-chan tsked, but sighed.

            "Gyrados, Hyper Beam!" Lance said, unimpressed.

            "You too, Golduck!" Two hyper beams sent Team Rocket's Magikarp sub flying into the air.

            "AAHHHHHHHH! LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

            *Ping*

            "Now, back to the battle." Marina said. "I'm using Golduck, of course!"

            "Fine by me." Lance said. "Okay, Gyrados, try using Rain Dance!"

            Gyrados nodded, and rain began falling from the sky.

            "Golduck, use Surf!"

            Golduck rode on the water and crashed into Gyrados, but it didn't do that much.

            "All right, now use Thunder!"

            "_Thunder?!_" Marina demanded. "No way!"

            "Yes way." Lance said, smiling. The Thunder attack sent Golduck flying into the water, but it still managed to Disable Gyrados.

            "Tie." Ash said.

            "Cool!" Lance recalled Gyrados. "I still won two, though, so technically, I win."

            "I shouldn't have made fun of you." Marina said. "It's just that I can't stand people talking about how bad water pokemon are!"

            "I didn't say they were bad, I just said I liked dragons better."

            "Oh! I must have misheard you."

            Ash sighed in relief as the two girls shook hands. Then, they surfed off.

            "Well, that's that." Pika-chan said.

            "No." Ash said. "There's a pokemon card underwater."

            'Why didn't you say so earlier?"

            "You never asked." Ash said. 

            "So, what type is it?"

            "Water, I think." Ash said, looking down. "Yep. Excuse me for a minute." He activated his key and dived underwater.

            A few seconds later, he emerged with a card.

            "Remoraid?"

            "Yep."

            "You did it!" Pika-chan cheered.

            "And Giselle's not in the way for a while." Luna said, nodding.

            Ash and Lance gave each other high fives and posed.

End Episode 125!

Reviews make me happy!

Flame me and you will be subjected to the burn of the hot iron on your forehead! Or, you'll be forced to wed Pap from Huckleberry Finn. HAHAHAHAH!

*Clears throat* Sorry about that, too much American Literature…

You know, at first I wanted to write Charlotte n' Lance's journeys before they met Ash, but considering the heinous amount of New Trainer fics, flooding the pokemon section, I decided against it, even though I _am_ annoyed.


	9. Reviving an old rivalry

Episode 126! Shadow is sick… very bad cold… unable to sleep…Tired…chest pains… anyways, here's the fic.

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own pokemon! Leave me alone! Steal anything of mine and you will pay! Destiny, etc. is mine.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon who are talking.

Ranma – thank you! ^_^

Aragorn the Ranger – I haven't written it yet, just snippets

Safire Ranmoko – of course I don't want flames! But if I get any at least I'll do something constructive with 'em

Xaero – gracias!

Tmp – yes, but ppl might protest Charlotte, its been done before, as I've said. .

Episode 126: Reviving an old rivalry…

            "I think we're heading to Rubisco Island." Luna said. She peeked at Ash's pokégear map. 

            (A/N: Rubisco is a type of enzyme in plants vital to photosynthesis… it helps fix carbon dioxide to make glucose. Biology AP… *laughs*)

            "They have flying contests there every year." Lance said.

            "Cool!" Ash said. "Maybe I could enter!"

            "But on what?"

            Ash drooped as he realized that he did not have any 'legal' flying pokemon, because Skymew and Dragonami did not 'exist', while Pidgey was _way_ too small to ride.

            "Maybe you can use one of your cards?"

            "I'm not sure…" Ash said. "How long is the contest?"

            "6 miles."

            "Well, if a use a really fast flying type, then it should not take too much energy, but…" Pika-chan said, when she was cut off.

            "You're flying through an obstacle course."

            "Aw…"

            "Don't worry, Ash." Lance said. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

            "Do you really think so, Crystal?"

            "Sure! Why not?"

            "Okay." Ash perked up a little bit and peeled a banana.

            Pika-chan took a bite out of it.

            "Pika-chan!"

            Pika-chan smiled as Ash threw the banana at her. "Thank you!"

            Ash scowled.

            Lance giggled, earning her a look from Ash. "What?"

            "You _giggled_."

            "Oh. Well, I _am_ a girl."

            "You act more like a boy most of the time."

            Lance shrugged. "Just for that, I won't let you have one of my special vanilla-strawberry-caramel topped cookies!"

            Ash began to cry waterfall tears. "I'm sorry!"

            Pika-chan patted him on the head. "Now, now."

            "Apology accepted." Lance sighed, giving him a cookie.

            Ash smiled and glomped her.

            Luna's eyebrow twitched. Slowly. * Is this a relationship forming that I should be aware of? *

            Lance un-glomped Ash and sweatdropped. * Ash… *

            "Oh! Sorry."

            "Just don't squeeze so hard next time."

            Ash blushed and looked down. "Sorry…"

            Soon, they arrived on the shores of Rubisco Island.

            Ash and Lance got off Dragonair and Lance recalled Tempest.

            "Okay, let's go."

            The two of them headed off to explore.

            Meanwhile…

            Giselle stared at the hair ribbon. * Geo-chan, where are you? *

            There was no reply.

            Giselle sighed and decided to try again later.

            "Hey random trainer, want to battle?"

            Ash turned around and saw Gary and Cary.

            He groaned. * How did _they_ get here? *

            Lance rolled her eyes. * This is _not_ good. *

            "Hi." Gary said to Lance. "Why don't you hang around with me instead of with a loser like him. You can be one of my cheerleaders, okay?"

            "_Who's_ a loser?" Lance demanded.

            "You, of course." Cary said in a simpering tone. She looked at Lance while she twirled her hair.

            "That's it." Lance hissed. "I challenge you! Tomorrow is one of the flying races, and if I win, then you'll acknowledge that I'm the better trainer."

            "Fine." Cary said. "But if you lose, then you'll have to give me that Dragonair."

            "Fine." Lance ground out.

            Ash and Gary weren't hitting off too well either…

            "Tomorrow." Ash snapped. "Then we'll see who's the better trainer."

            "Fine by me." Gary said. "What are the stakes?"

            "If I win, you give me all your badges."  
            "Okay, but if you lose, I get your girl _and_ your pokemon."

            Ash nodded.

            "Ash, you don't _have_ a flying type." Pika-chan reminded him.

            "Oh?" Ash asked. He held out his key, which was glowing faintly.

            "But how do you know what type the pokemon card will be? It might not be a flying type."

            "Oh, I'm sure it is." Ash said, smiling.

            "Right." Pika-chan said. "Your magic _has_ improved. So what is it?"

            "Let's go see."

            "Wait!"

            Ash stared at the costume and sighed. "Okay, if I get in a fight, is this good protection?"

            "Well, if you cast a few spells on it, it will be."

            Ash sighed and moaned, but did cast a shield spell and a Lv. 34 partial reflection spell on the clothes. Then, he went to get dressed.

            There was a black kimono, with a feathery yellow pattern on it that made it look like it was made out of feathers. The sleeves were short, only reaching slightly past his shoulders, so they were like a short-sleeved shirt. On his arms went wrappings of gold ribbon. The kimono fell to his knees. On his calves, he had another set of gold ribbon wrappings. His shoes were simple black slippers, without any heels or curved toes. Over the kimono he wore an apron-like overcoat of dark blue and orange in geometric patterns. In his hair went a small orange headband.

            "Cute!" Pika-chan squealed.

            Luna smiled. "Black looks good on you."

            "It doesn't look bad, Ash. You can open your eyes." Lance reassured him.

            Ash breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, let's go find that pokemon card now!"

            They headed for the small forest that was rather close by the beach. Lance shielded them in invisibility so they would not attract passerby.

            Soon, they were following the beam of white light from Ash's key to find the elusive Johto pokemon.

            "I think I see something." Pika-chan reported. 

            "If we use Flash, I'm afraid we'll scare whatever it is away though." Luna said apologetically.

            "It's okay. Crystal, do you know what it is?"

            "Murkrow. Dark type." Lance said.

            "Oh. So I use… electric or ice, fighting won't work since it is part flying, maybe rock would…" Ash said. "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!"

            Ash pointed his staff at the Murkrow and drew out a pokemon card.

            "Golem, go! Use Rock Throw!"

            Four or five rocks slammed into the poor helpless bird, burying it.

            "Ash! Now!" Pika-chan said.

            However, Murkrow disappeared from the pile of rocks and reappeared behind Luna, throwing her into a tree.

            Luna got swirls for eyes and toppled over.

            "Faint Attack?" Ash asked.

            "Yes, dark attack, very effective against psychic types, especially with Same Type Attack Bonus." Lance said.

            Pika-chan flew over to try and revive Luna.

            "Golem, Return." Ash said. "Okay, it _is_ a bird… so I can just use something else flying types are weak against."

            "Magnemite, go! Use Lock-on!"  
            Magnemite's eyes glowed as it traced Murkrow. Murkrow used Faint Attack to try and throw it off, but almost no damage was done.

            "Okay, now use Thunder!"

            The usually inaccurate attack slammed into Murkrow. With Lock-on used, there was no chance of missing.

            It screeched in surprise, before it fell to the ground, devoid of any more HP.

            "Great!" Ash said. "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, Return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            White light encased the Murkrow… a few seconds later, a white Ash card drifted into Ash's hand.

            Ash beamed while Pika-chan snapped a picture, before turning her attention back to the unconscious espeon.

            Lance sighed, pulled out a bottle of Restoring Rain, and poured a few drops on Luna, who woke up.

            She was displeased at losing to a wild pokemon card, but as Ash put it, she had been at a disadvantage.

            "So are you going to use Murkrow in tomorrow's race?"

            "Yep." Ash said, setting his jaw. "There's no way I'm going to lose to Gary!"

            "That's the spirit!" Pika-chan said. "Now let's go train!"

End Episode 126! So, did you like it? Tell me!  
Flames will be used to forge Return, and I'll trap Nelvana in the past!


	10. High Sky fliers

Episode 127!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own pokemon. I really wish I did, and I would pay a lot to own it, but I have not the money and Satoshi Tajiri sure isn't selling it.

Destiny is mine, so are Pika-chan, Luna, the new pokemon, etc.

Notes: indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon who are talking in pokespeech, and ** indicates thoughts.

Lance is a girl and goes by the name of Crystal. She has the Moon pokemon and Clow/Sakura card sets. Ice master of the Triple Guardianship.

Ash goes by Red in the Orange Islands. He has the Kanto pokemon card set and is trying to get the Johto set. Lightning master of the Triple Guardianship.

Charlotte has the Sun pokemon set and is the Fire master of the triple guardianship.

Giselle is attempting to get the Johto pokemon card set illegally.

Episode 127: High Sky Fliers

            "Now is the day of the annual summer Rubisco Island Flying Contest!" The small, short man in glasses blared out of a megaphone.

            Ash winced. * Does he have to talk so loud? *

            "The contestants will each navigate through a maze of obstacles!" The man said. "They include, but are not limited to, Magnemite giving off jolts of electricity, Beedrill hives, Tentacruel, and people firing off fire or ice guns!"

            Is this safe? Pika-chan asked.

            No. Lance said. But he'll be fine. 

            I hope so… 

            Ash set his jaw. * I can't give up before the race begins! Then Gary will win for sure! * He petted his Murkrow card, which nodded and rubbed against his hand.

            We'll be fine.   
            Don't get hurt, Murkrow. 

            Okay! 

            Good luck, Ash! 

            Thanks, Pika-chan! 

            Gary yawned. He petted his Charizard. * Whatever. This is no contest. There's no way I'm going to lose to anyone else! *

            Cary was talking to her Pidgeotto. "Now, I know you're nervous, but worrying won't help!"

            _I'm scared! I'm weak to electricity, and ice! Plus, I don't like fire or poison stings!_ The bird protested.

            "Come on, we have to win this race!"

            Pidgeotto looked miffed. * She is making _me_ battle for _her_ honor? *

            Lance tossed Aerodactyl a rare candy. "Don't show off, okay?"

            _I won't!_

            "Sure…"

            _I promise!_ Aerodactyl said. _I swear on my honor as a dragon pokemon that I will not let you fall off._

            Lance sighed. 

            Lyle nervously buttoned up his green vest. He was trembling in his red shorts, white shirt, and red baseball cap.

            His Spearow pecked at his fingers.

            "Stop that, Speary! We have to win this race!" Lyle told it.

            It just clucked, not paying attention at all.

            Lyle sighed. * Why won't it listen to me? *

            "My father won this race ten years ago, Speary! He expects me to win! I can't let him down!"

            The Spearow looked annoyed, and took off in a whirl of feathers.

            "Oh no! Please come back!" Lyle begged, and ran to chase after it.

            Speary tried to get away, but there were so many people around that he didn't know where to go.

            "Excuse me! Did you see a Spearow go by?" Lyle asked.

            Ash looked annoyed. "No, I did not." He turned back to Murkrow and gave it a few more pats and words of encouragement.

            Murkrow preened.

            Lyle dashed off.

            "Excuse me, did you see a Spearow?"

            "A spearow?" Lance asked. She looked up from where she was lying on Aerodactyl's back. "No, I can safely say that I didn't."

            "Oh no!" Lyle said. "I'm doomed! I need that Spearow!"

            "Speary, where are you?"

            Lance took pity on the poor befuddled kid and had Luna catch the Spearow. A few minutes later, the race officially started.

            Lyle gulped as he began navigating through an area filled with Tentacruel.

            "Okay, Murkrow, use Psybeam!" Murkrow opened its mouth and shot out a beam of psychic energy, stunning a lot of the tentacruel. Ash grinned and nudged it forwards. "Okay, let's get out of this section of the maze as soon as possible!"

            Lance yawned and Aerodactyl blasted the people in their way with Supersonic. 

            "Do you see Gary or Cary anywhere, Ash?"

            "No." Ash said, as he slowed down a bit to let Lance catch up with him. "Why?"  
            "Just curious."

            "I'm pretty sure that they are not here."  
            'That's good."

            Soon, they had exited the area of Tentacruel.

            "Two of our contestants are out!" The man blared. "Next, is the electric field – an area filled with magnemites! And if that weren't enough, there are also several hidden Voltorbs that can detonate at any time!"

            "This is insane." Ash murmured as Murkrow wove between a few magnemites.

            "Of course. But the prize is expensive."

            "Oh? What is it? I know the entry fee for this race was $50, but is the prize that good?"  
            "It's a six-month supply of pokemon items."

            "Wow!" Ash said. * I don't need that many, but pokemon items are really expensive! *

            "This race reels in hundreds of contestants from all over."

            "Wait. But I only saw about forty people. What's up with that?"

            "There are four rounds. And the winner from each round goes up against the rest of the winners in the final race. Now _that's_ hard. You have to fly through a cave without any lights and other great stuff."

            "Oh…"

            "This race usually nets in a lot of profit for Rubisco Island."

            "I can tell."

            "Aerodactyl, use Rock Slide!"

            A shower of rocks crashed into several magnemites floating nearby, as well as a Voltorb.

            "Murkrow, use Detect! See if there are any more pokemon nearby!"

            Murkrow nodded and looked around. After a few moments, it shook its head.

            "Great! Now let's head for the exit!"

            The two trainers streaked off, getting through the electric field without too much trouble.

            *Bang*  
            "Ah! Aerodactyl, use Take Down!"

            Aerodactyl (with lance on his back) rammed into one of the people firing the guns, knocking the gun out of his hand.

            "Murkrow, use Icy Wind!" Murkrow froze a few of the ice guns solid, but one hit from the fire guns sent it spiraling downwards.

            Ash quickly gathered a small ball of white energy in his hands and forced it into the dark pokemon, quickly bringing its HP back up.

            "Now use Steel Wing!"

            Murkrow coated its wings with steel, and bashed open the wall… leading them into yet another room.

            "Lance, do you remember how many rooms this infernal maze has?"

            "Just one more!"

            "Thank goodness! You know, neither Cary nor Gary has showed up yet."

            Lance formed a scrying spell in her hands. Then, she laughed.

            "I know why. They both have male pokemon. One of the trainers is using a female Hoothoot that knows Attract."

            "That would explain it." Ash said, chuckling.

            "So, what's in the last room?"

            "Different every time, so you never know…"

            As soon as they arrived inside, they saw that there were catapults. The catapults began firing balls of bright yellow paint.

            "Ack! No way!" Ash said, as he got splashed. Paint dripped down his front onto Murkrow's feathers.

            "Afraid it is." Lance said. "Know any way to jam them?"

            "Not yet!" Ash said. "Okay, Murkrow, let's just use evasion tactics!"

            Murkrow nodded and they wove around.

            Lance did the same, only getting mildly splashed. Still, the paint was gooey and very irritating.

            "That's it." Lance said. "I'm going to destroy those catapults. Aerodactyl, use Ancientpower!"  
            Aerodactyl nodded and rocks flew at the catapults, breaking them into little pieces.

            The announcer dropped his microphone in shock. Then, the two used Hyper Beam to blast open an exit, arriving at the finish line a few minutes later, Ash first.

            "Congratulations! You have made it to the final round! We'll have it in two days after the other heats have been run."

            Ash and Lance grinned. Lance still got a really pretty trophy for winning 2nd place, as well as a three-month supply of items.

            The two hit the pokemon mart after the contest and returned to the center, loaded with stuff.

End Episode 127!

Kawaii! 

Comments make me really happy. Flames make me angry. Do not flame unless you wish for me to set a komodo dragon on you.

And….

Read 'Masquerade' and 'Jealous' if you haven't already, please?


	11. The Cave Competition

Episode 128…  
  


Disclaimer: No, I do not own pokemon. I would love to buy it but that is not an option. So it still belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. Okay?

Destiny belongs to me, along with Pika-chan and some other stuff.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics indicate poke speech._

Lance = Crystal. She has the Moon pokemon cards and the Clow/Sakura cards.

Ash = Red. He has the Kanto set and is trying to get the Johto set.

Giselle is an imposter who is trying to steal the Johto set…

Xaero – guess you have a point, but those are only the prelims.

SS2 Megami-sama – thank you! ^_^ Yes, I'm still sick. . I think its chronic, what a pain… maybe stress?

Link Masters – hai! *Bows*

Ranma – oh yes. Giselle + Final Judgment = ? Also, this is different from the Kanto cards final judgment.

Jarzard – I don't mind if you say the same thing over and over! ^_^ It still makes me feel better.

Vulpix Dark Flame – well, paint balloons… *thinks* Are paint…

Incomplete13 – no, I didn't know about chlorine, but now I do!

Digifan1 – hai! ^_^

Tmp – well… I honestly don't know. But if you can ride a pidgey in the game… I guess Ash could shrink? Well, they were still dealing with Attract.

Aragorn the Ranger – ah well. ^_^ And… True, Crystal _is_ a gem name, I didn't think about that, but nobody really knows the names of Gary's cheerleaders. I just use Ruby n' Emerald etc, so they aren't nameless.

Psychic Sabrina – I got the Halloween review, but nothing after that. Gary n' Cary were steal dealing with the attract attack from the Hoothoot, so they never caught up… hehehe. And… the judgment for this set is quite different from Kanto, there isn't one judgment maker… but I'll explain it in a later chapter! Ash for more romance? That ought to be coming up as well.

Episode 128: The Cave Competition

            "You must have cheated!"  
            Ash calmly jumped out of the way as Gary's Scyther tried to attack him. 

            "Sore loser." Ash said. "Execcute, go! Use Leech Seed!"

            Execcute nodded and used Leech seed to trap Gary's Scyther in a bunch of vines so it could not attack.

            The Scyther tried to break free, but it was no use.

            "Grr! Arcanine, go! Use Fire Blast!"

            "Dragonair, Surf!"

            The Surf attack plowed into Gary's Arcanine. Gary glared and saw Lance sitting on Tempest's head, fairly glowing with indignation.

            "How dare you! You lost fair and square, yet you try to blame it on him!"

            "Stay out of this!" Gary spat.

            "No, I won't!" Lance said. She closed her eyes and muttered a spell. Instantly, Gary began to float up into the air.

            "HELP! What's happening?"

            His badges fell out of his pockets and tumbled to the floor.

            Ash picked them up and examined them. Then, he pocketed them. "You made a promise, and you have to keep it."

            "I say no!"

            "Who cares what you think?" Lance asked. Back at indigo HQ, Agatha answered the telepathic question and nodded.

            "He has too much of his grandfather in him."

            And with that, she disabled his Trainer ID, so he would no longer be able to compete in League games.

            Of course, _Gary_ didn't know about this…

            The next day… 

            "And now its time for the finals! The four winners – Red Silver, Andreas Sierra, Stephanie Lin, and Peter Skyhook, will now navigate through the haunted cave! The first to arrive safe and sound at the other entrance wins!"

            Lance was giving Ash last minute instructions.

            "Now remember, its dark in there, so you can use your magic but only if you have to. The others will probably try to cheat, so be careful. Yes, you can use other pokemon, but people usually just use more flying types because it's too hard to fit, say, a Nidoking in a tiny tunnel you're flying through…"

            Ash nodded and took a few sips of his cherry soda.

            "And be careful!"

            "Yes, Crystal." Ash said obediently.

            Pika-chan handed him a miniature flashlight. "Here you go. It might help."

            "Great! Thanks, Pika-chan."

            Peter smirked arrogantly as he preened along with his Golbat. "Prepare to lose, Red! I have won this race twice already, and there's no way you can beat an expert!"

            "What a show-off." Ash muttered under his breath.

            Peter continued to give pep talks to his fan club. A group of girls in white t-shirts with 'Skyhook 4ever' written on them were all asking for his autograph and giving him kisses.

            Ash turned blue. * Now _that's_ sickening. *

            Stephanie Lin wasn't much better. She had waist length shimmery sea green hair with blue ribbons from various other competitions woven into it somehow. She was dressed in a clinging yellow tube top and almost illegal low-cut blue jeans. She was talking to her boyfriend.

            "And, I'm, like, so going to win, because I'm the best!"

            "Yes, Stephanie honey."

            "So, like, you gotta cheer for me, kay?"

            "Fine."

            "And, I'm, like, so going to cream, like, those losers!"

            Nods came from the silent one.

            Her Pidgeot shrugged and continued to eat birdseed.

            Ash's jaw dropped and a bit of drool leaked out of his mouth.

            Lance calmly splashed him with some cold water. 

            Ash turned to stare at her, shaking drops of water out of his hair. "Hey, what was that for?"

            You were staring at the opposition, Ash. With quite an intensive and love-stricken look, I might add. 

            Oh…   
            Don't look at her. She's trying to get you to drop your guard. 

            Okay. 

            Andreas and his Noctowl were quietly meditating. Ash was relieved that at least one competitor wasn't totally loco.

            The pistol shot rang out and the race started.

            Ash quickly got on Murkrow and they shot off.

            It was not as bad as he had thought. True, there was stalagmites hanging from the ceiling, but those were easily phased through or avoided.

            Soon, however, it got a lot harder.

            "Electrode, use Explosion!"

            Ash and Murkrow were blown out of the way by the force of the explosion as Peter's Electrode detonated.

            A few shards of rock fell from the roof, but the cavern was still pretty strong.

            Ash quickly stopped Murkrow from flying into a wall. * Okay then. So it's war! * He smiled and pulled out a pokemon card.

            "Kakuna, go! Use Tackle!"

            Kakuna appeared and tackled Peter's Golbat. Then, it clung on to one of its wings and would not let go.

            "Get off!" Peter said, trying to pry the bug off, but it was no use. Kakuna was stuck fast.

            "Metapod, you help too." Ash said. Metapod fastened on to the other side of the same wing, unbalancing Golbat, so it dropped to the cavern floor.

            "D*****!" Peter cursed. He quickly got off, pulled out some Repel, and tried to get the bugs to leave.

            Meanwhile, Stephanie and Andreas were nearing the finish line. However, they soon started to attack each other.

            "Noctowl, use Foresight, and then Headbutt that Pidgeot out of the air!"

            "Pidgeot, like, use Wing Attack!"

            The two birds began battling furiously, feathers flying everywhere. However, Noctowl soon proved that it had the upper hand as it began using Peck on the Pidgeot to try and make it submit.

            Stephanie began to freak out. "Like, use Steel Wing, you stupid bird!"

            Pidgeot nodded and coated its wings with steel, before whacking Noctowl hard. Andreas growled.

            "Okay, Noctowl, use Confusion!"  
            Pidgeot got little floating objects around its head and began flitting around wildly, banging into one thing after another, whether it be a wall, a dangling rock, or some projectile.

            "Grr… like, stop this Pidgeot!" Stephanie demanded.

            After a frustrating ten minutes, Pidgeot regained its senses. But by this time, Andreas was quite close to the exit.

            "Come on, Murkrow, we can't lose." Ash reassured the pokemon, who nodded.

            They kept flying along, but were soon attacked by a wild pokemon.

            "What _is_ this?" Ash asked, as Murkrow use Faint Attack on it.

            _I think it is a normal-type._ Murkrow said.

            "Thanks, Murkrow. Okay, then ghost and dark won't be very effective against it. Let's try a rock attack."

            Murkrow nodded and closed its eyes, as it brought up the list of attacks it had mimicked from other pokemon.

            _Rollout!_ Murkrow said triumphantly, as it barreled into the pokemon.

            The pokemon reared up and began to glow, using Rage.

            Ash and Murkrow quickly got out of the way, as Murkrow used Rollout again.

            Two rollouts later…

            The pokemon crumpled to the floor. It began to glow green.

            "Pokemon card." Ash said. "Ah."

            He pulled out his key. "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!"

            His wand appeared. Ash smiled, gave it an experimental twirl, and pointed it at the pokemon.

            "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"  
            White light suffused the pokemon card, and it turned back into card form, landing in front of Ash.

            "Dunsparce?"

            Murkrow shrugged. They quickly took off, but it was too late. Andreas won the race. Ash was surprised he even made it out alive, considering that fact that Peter ambushed him again. It was lucky that he had brought up a shield before clonking peter over the head with his staff to finish.

            "Why didn't you win?" Pika-chan demanded after the race.

            Ash flashed the pokemon card.

            "Oh! In that case, you should lose more often."

            "Pika-chan!"  

            The laughter of the guardian as she ran from her Chosen sang through the air.

End Episode 128! 

'Kay, I am done! Of course, please tell me how this was received. Flames are simply worthless and will be used to heat my house…. Yikes, its freezing here, and I'm in California! And there have been raining n' thunderstorms for the past few days! ^_^()

It's not warm n' sunny here in California.


	12. A fiery good time?

Episode 129! Is this a prime number? Guess not…

Disclaimer: *Picks up wooden sign* I must protest Nelvana owning CCS! But that has nothing to do with the point that I don't own pokemon. However, I _do_ own Destiny n' stuff. *Smile*

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics indicate poke speech._

Lance = Crystal. She has the Moon pokemon cards and the Clow/Sakura cards.

Ash = Red. He has the Kanto set and is trying to get the Johto set.

Giselle is an imposter who is trying to steal the Johto set…

Jarzard – I know, ignore the flamers. Usually they're just ignorant gits who write worse than you do. And… hurry n' update! *_*

Link Masters – the judgment for the Johto set is different from the Kanto set, and it will be explained in a later chapter.

Tmp – well, differences are good. Dunsparce was, again, randomly chosen with my calculator, so…

Digifan1 – hai! *waves*

Aragorn the Ranger – well, inconsistency is good. I guess its sunny… it was rainy when I wrote that… but it's still cold! Hey, its raining hard today!

Episode 129: A fiery good time 

            "I think we're lost."

            "No, Ash, we are _not_ lost." Lance reassured him. "We're only about 10 miles from the next island."

            "Really? Yay!"

            "Yes, we should get there soon."

            Ash beamed. "Okay then!" He pulled out a bag of tortilla chips. "Want some?"

            "No thank you, I don't like them."

            "Too bad."

            Pika-chan grabbed two paws full. "Well, then I'll help you eat them!"

            "Pika-chan…"

            They soon arrived on the shore of the next island. Ash noticed something odd. There were a lot of Growlithe and Arcanine running around on it, but almost no water or grass pokemon.

            "Is this an island inhabited only by fire-types?"

            "Not sure." Lance said. They hiked onshore. The pokemon were only mildly curious and left them alone.

            "Did you see that, Amy?"

            "Yes I did, Jake. I think that's our next target."

            "This time, the boss will promote us for sure!"

            "Ninetails!"

            Ash and Lance were practicing transforming magic on inanimate objects.

            "So, how _did_ you turn paper into clothes, anyways?"  
            Lance smiled. "Want me to show you how?"

            "Okay!"  
            Lance pulled several pieces of paper out of her pack. They were just plain white squares, without any magic aura on them.

            "Now, do you remember what I did?"

            Ash thought back. "You drew on the paper… and then you blew on it, right?"

            Lance nodded. "Actually, I wrote on the paper, but it doesn't matter. First, you have to think about what to create."

            "Like an apple?"

            "That will work." Lance said. "First…"  
            She pulled out a pen and wrote apple on both pieces of paper. Then, she picked it up in her hands.

            Ash did the same, copying her motions.

            "Now think about the paper turning into the apple."

            Ash nodded, closed his eyes and concentrated.

            "Okay, _now_, you bring the paper up in front of your face and blow on it. Keep thinking about the apple."  
            Ash did so. There was a flash of white light.

            A green apple sat in front of him.

            "Cool!" Ash said. "Does it work for everything?"

            "As long as it is not something extremely complicated, like a palace."

            "Okay."

            "You _can_ create pokemon, but then they appear as magic-types."

            "Sounds interesting." Ash said. * But why would I want to get pokemon that way? * 

            "Is the paper special?"

            "No, any paper will do, same with the pen, but you must use a pen."

            Ash filed that away in his memory for future reference.

            Lance blew on the paper, forming a red apple, which she threw to Luna. This time, Pika-chan did not interfere; since she was too busy trying to figure out how to cook Vulpix-chan's special cinnamon applesauce.

            "Mm…." Pika-chan whispered as she stared at the picture in the leather-bound cookbook.

            The Chosen sighed and decided not to bug their guardians for a while.

            Ash thought hard and blew on a second piece of paper. This time, there was a creamy white jacket lying in front of him.

            However, it was a _girl's_ jacket.

            "Ash, did you let your mind wander?"

            "No, it's for my mom." Ash said.

            Lance raised her eyebrows, but did not interfere.

            Ash also made a pale blue pair of socks for himself. Then, feeling a bit tired. He lay down and took a nap.

            "Prepare for trouble!"

            "And make it double!"

            "To protect the world from conflagration!"

            "To unite all fire-types within our nation!"

            "To denounce the evils of flaming love!"

            "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

            "Amy!"

            "Jake!"

            "Team Rocket juggles fire at the speed of light!"

            "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

            "Ninetails!"

            Ash woke up. He rubbed his forehead and groaned.

            Jake pulled out a hose attached to a huge water tank and began firing.

            Many of the fire pokemon fell over, twitching or fainted. Amy scooped them up and put them into their truck.

            "Cut that out!" A voice said. Lance jumped down from a tree, with Aerodactyl. "Aerodactyl, use Ancientpower!"  
            Aerodactyl nodded and used rocks to destroy the water tank. However, the tank imploded, sending water every which way.

            More fire pokemon fainted.

            "Let's go while we still can!" Amy said. She grabbed Jake's hand, and they hopped into their truck, driving away as fast as they could.

            "Come back here!" Lance said. She hopped onto Aerodactyl's back. "Come on, Aerodactyl."

            They flew after the truck.

            Meanwhile…

            Ash realized that he was sopping wet when he awoke.

            "Oh, you're up?" Pika-chan asked. "Crystal already went off to catch Team Rocket."

            "Maybe she needs help." Ash said, as he stood up. Squelching sounds came from his drenched attire.

            "Get into some dry clothes first." Pika-chan advised.

            Ash nodded, and went into a tree to change. He emerged in dark blue overalls over a black shirt and green rubber boots. He also put on a green rubber raincoat, grabbed his staff, and used the Pidgeot wings to fly after them.

            Soon, he spotted Lance and Aerodactyl using Supersonic waves from the air against the rockets.

            "Looks like she's doing fine." Pika-chan said.

            Ash nodded. They hovered, waiting. Then, Amy pulled out a flamethrower and let loose six bursts of fire.

            Lance managed to dodge five, but the last one caught her between the shoulder blades. She tumbled off Aerodactyl and towards the ground.

            Ash panicked. He quickly teleported over and managed to catch her. However, he also managed to catch on fire. 

            They both quickly stopped, dropped, and rolled.

            "Owwwww…." Ash said. His scrapes stung, but at least they weren't serious or deep. That was good.

            "Aerodactyl, use Rock Slide!" Lance called up to her pokemon. She began brushing dirt and dust off her clothes, before realizing that they had mostly been destroyed. She groaned.

            "Ash, do you have any paper?"

            Ash blinked, but nodded and handed over a piece. Lance quickly wrote and blew on it, before she pulled out another copy of her traveling outfit. She grabbed it and headed to an outcropping.

            Ash stared. * Oh. Weird. I thought that some fire wouldn't do that much, but it _was_ burning for a bit. *

            Then, Ash turned his attention back to TR. He had to free those fire pokemon, but how?

            "Something rampaging." Pika-chan suggested.

            "Okay then…" Ash said, pulling out a pokemon card. "Tauros!"  
            Tauros immediately charged TR, destroying the truck.

            "Hey!" Amy protested.

            "Diglett, go!" Jake called.

            Ash yawned. He crossed his fingers. "Thunder Beam."

            A huge bolt of electricity came from him and crashed into TR. 

            "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

            *Ping*

            Ash would have said more, but then he noticed that there was a Johto pokemon card next to him.

            _You have a noble heart. I would like to join you._

            Ash smiled. "Okay. Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            The pokemon smiled and blurred away.

            "Quilava." Ash said.

            Lance came out, now fully clothed. "Great job, Ash!"

            "Hai, Crystal!"

            They shook hands and headed back to camp.

End Episode 129!

*g* *g* *g* *g* *g*

NO! PLOTBUNNIES LEAVE ME ALONE! Drop a review and save me!

Flames will be used to fry ham sandwiches!

Final Judgment won't take place for a while. Oh… about 25 episodes or so

Authoress' rant: today I found a YAOI Red/Yellow fic. O.O *Shudders* I mean, its kind of cute, even though I much prefer Championshipping, but how can it be yaoi if its pokemon adventure? 

And…

Goodbye hope! *Waves* The last several fics I checked out that started good and I was looking forward to reading suddenly turned into mushy AAMRNS in a few chapters. *Cries* Can't there be action without it? Oh well.

End of Rant

Right! Q&A time!

Shadow is thinking about writing a lil' humor ficcie. So, would all my reviewers please give me their physical description and one non-legendary pokemon they'd like to have? Might be used later.

Thankies!

*Shadow exits the room*


	13. Climbing up to the Navel Badge

Disclaimer: I have a Gameboy and 249 pokemon… so yes, I guess you could saw I own them… when Nintendo doesn't, of course! Destiny, Pika-chan, etc, belong to me! Steal and be attacked!  
Notes: indicates telepathy, _italics_ indicates pokemon talking, ** indicates the thought process.

Ash = Kanto pokemon card master.

Lance = Moon pokemon card and Clow/Sakura card master.

Giselle = Chosen? Attempting to get the Johto pokemon cards…

Episode 130: Climbing up to the Navel Badge

            "Here it is." Ash said. "Navel Island. There's supposed to be a gym here, right?"

            Lance nodded. "Yes. But it's at the top of the mountain."

            "Really?" Ash sighed out a mushroom cloud. "I guess I'll have to start climbing then…" He sighed.

            "And you can't use pokemon."

            Ash sweatdropped. * This is bad… *

            "I know you can do it!" Pika-chan cheered.

            Ash nodded. "Okay. Let's do it."

            Soon, both people were climbing up the mountain.

            Danny put down his binoculars. "Two? Then I'll have to run this twice. Odd. Trainers usually don't travel with rival trainers."

            His pokemon shrugged.

            Ash looked at how fast they were going and sighed. * This could take a _long_ time. I hope I packed enough snacks. *

            Lance shrugged and kept climbing.

            And so it went. At fifty minutes later, they were about halfway up.

            "I think its time we took a break." Ash said, pulling out a bottle of Mt. Moon spring water.

            "Definitely." Lance agreed.

            They chatted and had some water and apples.

            "Okay, let's keep climbing."

            "Too bad we can't use pokemon. That would help."

            Lance shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe the gym leader wants us to prove how strong we are."  
            "Then I'm glad I'm in good shape."

            "Me too."  
  


            Two hours later…

            "Yes! We're at the top!" Ash cheered.

            "Great!" Lance said. She tossed him a chocolate bar. "Let's go find the gym leader!"  
            "That won't be necessary." A voice interrupted. Danny stood there, in his mountain outfit, with the Sea Ruby badge on his vest.

            "So you're the gym leader?" Ash asked. "Have you been watching us?"

            "You bet! I evaluate all my prospective challengers."

            "So are we going to battle?"

            "Not exactly." Danny said. "You've been to Cissy's gym, right?"

            "Right."  
            "I'm doing a series of challenges also. If you win 2/3 you get the badge. The first will be to freeze a pillar of ice out of a hot spring."

            As if one cue (and maybe it was), two geysers spouted out.

            Lance stepped back, out of the way.

            "Nidoqueen, use Ice Beam!"

            "Vaporeon, I choose you! Use Ice Beam!"  
            The two pokemon began freezing the geysers. However, Nidoqueen was faster, because it was more powerful.

            "I win the first challenge." Danny said.

            Vaporeon huffily finished the pillar of ice.

            Next, Danny led them over to a sign with directions on it.

            "The second challenge will be to create an iceboat out of the ice pillar."

            "Quilava, go!" Ash said, sending out his new Johto pokemon. "Use Flame wheel!" Quilava nodded and set a wheel of flame at the ice pillar, carving out a seat inside.

            Danny stopped his work with his Scyther and Geodude and stared at Ash, who shrugged and looked down.

            "That was fast. Okay, you win the second challenge."

            "What's next?"

            "Pick three pokemon to steer. Then, we will race down the mountain. The first to reach the goal wins."  
            "Cool!" Ash said. * I have to pick good pokemon, but they also have to fit inside the boat with me… hmm… *

            Try a psychic type? 

            Like Wobbuffet? 

            Um… maybe not that one… but a fast pokemon to help you direct the boat is good.   
            I'm thinking! 

            "Okay, first pokemon will be Butterfree." Ash said. "Second will be Rapidash, and third will be Jolteon." 

            The three pokemon got into the boat with Ash. In Danny's boat were his Scyther, his Geodude, and his Electrode.

            "On your mark, get set, go!"

            Rapidash used its strong back hooves to give a push off the mountain. They raced down the side.

            "Whee, this is fun!" Pika-chan said.

            Ash stared as she peeked out of his backpack. "Pika-chan! If Danny sees you, I'll be disqualified!"  
            Pika-chan ducked back in.

            "Butterfree, Whirlwind!"

            Butterfree nodded and used the strong blast of wind to send their iceboat flying into the air, over Danny's head.

            Danny gaped and turned to stare at Ash.

            "Keep it up, Butterfree!" Ash said. "Jolteon, if you see anything in our way, you know what to do."

            Jolteon nodded and used Thundershock to make a few rocks fly out of their direct path.

            "Great!" Ash said.

            Soon, they crashed into the Finish line.

            "Well, that's the first time I have seen anyone use a flying iceboat." Danny said. "I'm impressed!"  
            "Thank you, sir." Ash said politely.

            "It was a good competition. I confer on you the Sea Ruby badge." Danny said.

            Ash thanked him and pinned it to his jacket. Just then…

            "Prepare for trouble!"

            "And make it double!"

            "To protect the world from devastation!"

            "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

            "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
            "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

            "Amy!"

            "Jake!"  
            "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

            "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
            "Ninetails!"

            "Look, I don't have _time_ for this." Ash said.

            "Aerodactyl, use Hyper Beam!"  
            Ash cast Lance a grateful look as the Dragon Master landed next to him on Aerodactyl's back.

            However, the Hyper Beam did not do anything.

            "Our new shields are completely pokemon-proof!" Jake crowed, holding up the clear shield they were practically encased in. "There's now way to defeat us now! And we're going to take all your pokemon!"

            Lance yawned. "Aerodactyl, return. Darkstar, you're up. Use Twister!"

            The dragon type move blew into Team Rocket. True, they didn't receive any damage, but the wind generated by the attack sent them flying.

            Lance smirked.

            "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"  
            *Ping*

            "Seriously, I don't' know why they're still stalking me. And how do they know its me?"

            "Did you tell Giovanni?"

            "Oh yeah. I forget." Ash said. * He probably just wants to make sure I'm safe… *

            "Okay, never mind then."

            "Good luck getting the rest of the badges." Danny said.

            "Thanks!" Ash said. He climbed onto Darkstar, and they surfed off for the next island.

End Episode 130! Score!  
Flames will be used to broil eggs, review please!

I was nice n' put up 2 chappies


	14. Ice in the islands?

This is Episode 131! ^_^

Disclaimer: Welcome to Shadow's world. Here, in this black hole apart from the rest of civilization, Shadow controls all. Therefore, I own pokemon. However, out in the real world, it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, and a host of other rich companies. Shadow _does_, however, own Destiny and some other characters, as well as new pokemon and attacks.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and in this place, _italics_ shall stand for pokemon talk.

Ash is our hero and the master of the Kanto pokemon cards.

Lance is Ash's traveling companion, friend, and master of the Moon pokemon cards and the Clow/Sakura cards.

Giselle is the antagonist and is attempting to steal the Johto pokemon cards, which Ash is going after.

Welcome to the show.

Xaero – hai

Digifan1 – 'kay, *nods*

SS2 Megami-sama – thank you for submitting a profile! ^_^

Tmp – yep, the Quilava was fun. Poor Ash needs reassurances sometimes.

Aragorn the Ranger – hehehehe…

Jarzard – yay! You updated. ^-^ Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! 

Psychic Sabrina – yep, Ash heads to Johto after Orange league. Yes! You should write a championshippy! ^-^ Cya soon, and don't worry, we all have _evil_ homework…

*glares at Spanish*

Episode 131: Ice in the islands?

            "Dragonair! Use Ice Beam!"

            Dragonair nodded and the beam from its horn sent the opposing Pinser flying. The junior trainer sighed and recalled his pokemon.

            "Wow, you're a good trainer."  
            "Thank you." Lance said, as she collected some money. Ash? Where are you? 

            Battling. Came the reply. This island is chock-full of eager, young, hotshot trainers. Great way to make money! 

            Lance sent a mental laugh.

            See you later! 

            Yes, maybe we can have lunch together.   
  


            Lance recalled Dragonair. * That's the third trainer that's challenged me. So far, I've only had to use Tempest… *

            "I challenge you!"  
            Lance sighed. * Not another one… *  
            Then, she looked up. "Oh! Hi, Lorelei."

            "Hi!" Lorelei said. "I'm taking my vacation in the Orange Islands. How have things been?"

            "Pretty good." Lance replied. "So, how's stuff back at the Plateau."  
            "I've only been back once, the guards are all in place and everything, and so I don't think that anyone's gotten in. Plus, we're on vacation."

            "Well, you never know. Some trainers…"

            "Are insane. I know."

            "I challenge you!" Another voice chirped.

            Lorelei sighed. "It's so hard to get any privacy." She whispered in an undertone. "I should have gone in disguise."  
            "I know. Can't you just tell them to leave you alone?"

            "It's not easy…"  
  


            A girl ran up. "I challenge you!"  
            Lorelei sighed. "Okay, let's go to the stadium."

            "You hold all your battles in the stadium?"

            "Yes." Lorelei said. She ruffled Lance's blonde locks, earning a look. "Have fun, Crystal."  
            "I will! Maybe I'll see you later." The two parted and split up.

            "Cloyster, Blizzard!"  
            "Oh no! Raticate!" The girl wailed.

            Lorelei sighed. "Next."  
            A boy walked up. "Charmeleon, go!"

            "Cloyster, Surf!"

            Charmeleon was easily overwhelmed. No more challengers showed up. Lorelei nodded in satisfaction and went to change, before heading for the beach.

            Ash found Lance in a dark blue bathing suit and sunglasses, soaking up the sun's rays on the beach. She was lying on top of Gyrados's back. Gyrados was growling at any male that came within twenty feet of his trainer, discouraging any males from being foolish enough to try.

            "Hi."  
            Lance looked up. "Hi, Ash."

            "Mind if I join you?"

            "No problem." Ash went to change and lay down on the sand next to her, on top of a fluffy blue towel. They closed their eyes and soaked in sunlight.

            "So, did you win?"

            "Yep." Ash said. "I only had to use Flareon too. Two junior trainers that only had grass and bug types."

            "Ah."  
            Ash yawned. "I'm getting sleepy." He soon fell asleep. Lance did too. They didn't wake up until it was early afternoon.

            "Hot dogs!" Pika-chan said, pointing to a nearby stand.

            "Oh, why not?" Ash asked. He bought six hot dogs, three for him, one for Pika-chan, one for Luna, and one for Lance.

            "Here you go, Crystal."

            Lance nodded her thanks and bit into it. They had fries and soda too. After a not-so-healthy lunch, they packed up their supplies and went swimming with their water pokemon.

            They ran into Lorelei, who was swimming with her Dewgong.

            "Hi, Ms. Lorelei." Ash said politely.

            "Hi, Ash." Lorelei said. "How's your journey?"

            "Fine. I have 2 badges already." Ash said proudly.

            "That's good. Are you going to challenge Drake?"

            "I don't' know. I already have 1 league championship."

            "Actually, _I'm_ going to challenge Drake." Lance said, grinning impishly.

            "I feel sorry for the poor trainer." Lorelei said, sighing.

            "Why? Do you like him? I thought you liked Bruno."

            "No, Bruno is _not_ my boyfriend." Lorelei said.

            "Then who is? Koga?"

            Lorelei thwapped Lance. "Not telling!"  
            Ash shrugged. * Well, I'm not going to ask… *

            They swam around and splashed water at each other, Lorelei's glasses got soaked, and Ash nearly lost his swimming trunks because of the furious water fight.

            "I guess we should head back now." Lorelei sighed.

            "Yes." Ash said. He would have said more, but all of a sudden, it started to _snow_.

            "No way!" Lance said. "These are tropical islands!"  
            'I think we'd better get back to shore." Lorelei said. They quickly swam back to the edge of the water and scrambled out onto dry land.

            "Why is it snowing here?" Lorelei pondered.

            Pokémon card? 

            Of course. Pika-chan replied from her seat on Ash's towel. Ice-type, obviously.   
            Any idea what? 

            Flying type. Otherwise, it wouldn't be able to change the weather.   
            Gotcha. 

            "Quilava, I choose you!"  
            Quilava popped out. 

            "Can you find the ice pokemon that's causing the snow?"

            Quilava nodded and took off. Soon, it had a pokemon encircled with its flame wheel.

            "Delibird." Lorelei said.

            "Oh, I see." Lance said. "Ash, you can capture it now."

            "Okay!" Ash said. He pulled out his staff. "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"  
            Delibird shivered, and turned back into a pokemon card.

            Lorelei yawned. "It's getting late. Well, it was nice meeting you too. See you again at the Plateau."

            "Bye!"

            Pokemon center…

            "Now why didn't she freak out?" Ash asked.

            "She didn't see you use your magic."

            "What do you mean?"

            Lance smiled. "I was shielding you with illusion."

            "Oh!"

            "She just saw you throw a poke ball and capture it."

            "Thanks for covering for me."

            "Not a problem." Lance said. "You _did_ pay for lunch, after all."

            "Yes, but still…"

            "Aw, don't be overmodest, Ash." Pika-chan said. "It doesn't do much for you."

            "Pika-chan!"

            Ash threw an orange at her. It bounced off her head. Luna caught it in her mouth and flew off.

            "Hey! That's my orange!"

            "No it isn't! It's mine now!" Luna said, dashing out of Pika-chan's reach.

            Pika-chan sniffled emotionally. Ash sighed and gave her strawberry shortcake.

            "YAY!"

            And so, night fell on the group of friends.

End Episode 131! Yes, I know it was a filler episode, or at least kind of. But I was bored. Anyways, review! ^_^ 

Flames will be used to toast the evil Egg! *Sizzle*

And… last of all, please _do_ write up your trainer descriptions. I'd like to have them.


	15. You bet your wife!

Yatta! Hai, minna! Episode 132!

Disclaimer: Oh, I wish I had pokemon. But I don't. Ask Nintendo for it.

*Glomps Destiny* He belongs to me! So do the new pokemon, attacks, and magic!

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics indicates pokemon speech._

Lance is a girl and goes by the name of Crystal. She has the Moon pokemon and Clow/Sakura card sets. Ice master of the Triple Guardianship.

Ash goes by Red in the Orange Islands. He has the Kanto pokemon card set and is trying to get the Johto set. Lightning master of the Triple Guardianship.

Charlotte has the Sun pokemon set and is the Fire master of the triple guardianship.

Giselle is attempting to get the Johto pokemon card set illegally.

Phantomness: *runs into plot room screaming* "IIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Lance: *Runs out of dressing room with unspiked hair and in her ice guardian armor* "What is it?"

Ash: *Also runs out of dressing room in what looks like half of a Pidgeot costume* "What is it?"

Phantomness: *Hyperventilating and leaning on her scythe* "Someone put up a Lance/Tyson fic on ff.net…"

Lance: O.O *Sweatdropping*

Ash: *Faints*

Phantomness: "I know its standard anime protocol to ship rivals together, but…isn't this a little extreme?"

Ash: *Revives* "Wait… wasn't Tyson that evil cackling grunt in the Red Gyarados Episode? Also coincidentally the only _two_ episodes I've seen so far where Lance-chan is?"  
Lance: *Nods*

Ash: *Waterfall tears while hugging Lance* "Lance-chan, you won't leave me for that… that… that…rocket… that…"

Lance: *Shakes head and pats Ash on the head*

Ash: *Sniffles*

Phantomness: "Well, I just needed to get that out of my system…" *Stands up and exits stage right* "Now on with the fic!"

Xaero – thank you. Some personality in your description would be good too though.

SS2 Megami-sama – it will be a humor fic! ^-^

Tmp – well, they only know Crystal is Lance's cover. Reason why Ash wants badges will be explained soon. Um… shoot, I keep forgetting to call Ash 'Red' so that's why… *sweatdrops* Lance? Don't underestimate the Dragon Master…

Link Masters – no problem, and thank you for looking at my fanart too! ^-^

Ranma – thank you! I understand computer problems, my internet's usually broken… .

Digifan1 – hai, hai!  
Shaladin – sounds interesting but I'm only putting loyal reviewers and Championshipping supporters in my fic.

Incomplete13 – Lorelei does _not_ know lance is a girl, but… she does know Lance's alias! Why? Let's let that remain a mystery for now.

Aragorn the Ranger – ok! And thank you for lending me that money…

Jarzard – cool, it will add variety! ^-^

Episode 132: You bet your wife!  
  


            *Zap* *Zap* *Fire*

            Ash jumped awake. "Pika-chan! What did you do that for?"

            "You wouldn't wake up." Pika-chan answered blithely.

            "I was sleeping, okay? I was _tired."  
            Pika-chan stuck out her tongue. "Crystal's already up, and she made mini pancakes for breakfast."  
            Ash jumped up. "Really?"_

            "You'd better hurry if you want any!"

            Ash nodded and went through his morning ablutions. Ten minutes later, he emerged from the underbrush, clean.

            "Morning, sleepyhead." Lance said.

            Ash looked grumpy. "Did you tell pika-chan to wake me up?"

            Lance nodded.

            "Why? I wanted to sleep!"

            "Because if you want to get to Mandarin Island and have your badge before it gets dark, we need to Surf quickly."  
            "Oh!" Ash said. "Okay then." He immediately perked up and bolted down the food in 5 minutes. "Done! Let's go!"

            Lance released Darkstar, they climbed on, and surfed off. The sun sparkled on their light hair.

            Soon, though, they ran into trouble.

            "Darkstar, come on! You have to break out of that whirlpool!" Lance said. "Use Dragon Rage!"

            Darkstar blasted apart the whirlpool and quickly escaped.

            Ash sighed out a mushroom cloud. * That was close. *

            "Let's keep surfing." He said.

            Pika-chan nodded. She and Luna were quietly playing Go Fish on Darkstar's back. For once, they were not arguing.

            However, trouble soon reared its unwelcome head.

            "HELP!"

            There, was a little girl, clinging to a Dewgong. They were being sucked into a whirlpool nearby.

            "Mahri, where are you!" A voice asked. 

            A boy with brown hair of some indeterminate shade pulled out a pair of binoculars and began scanning.

            Ash instantly snapped into action. "Pidgeotto, go!" The pokemon emerged from its card and quickly scooped the girl up in its claws. Then, it set her down on top of Darkstar.

            "Thank you, Pidgeotto."

            _Not a problem, heh, it was easy. Pidgeotto said in a semi-brash tone._

            Ash recalled Pidgeotto and managed to wake the girl.

            The boy breathed a sigh of relief.

            When the little girl (Mahri) woke up, her eyes immediately fastened on Lance.

            "Wow! You're so pretty! What's your name?"

            "Crystal." Lance said, looking surprised.

            "Big sister Crystal!" Mahri said, grabbing Lance's arm. "I'm taking you back to my house so I can thank you properly!"  
            "Wha-?" Was all she managed to get out, before she was dragged over.

            "I want a big sister just like Crystal!" Mahri said.

            "Now, now." Rudy said. "We'll have to wait on that." He took Lance's hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Crystal."

            Lance blinked. * Um… okay, how can I get out of this fast? For goodness sakes, I'm the dragon master – oh wait, I'm in disguise. This is bad. *

            "I'm Rudy, the Trovita gym leader."  
            Fortunately, Ash chose then to interrupt and rescue the poor dragon trainer.

            "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I challenge you for a badge!"

            Rudy glanced up. "Oh? Very well. But first, I will test your technique." He stepped away and led them inside.

            "Let the trial by water begin!"

            They got inside a boat and began drifting along. Targets popped up.

            "You have to hit all the targets."  
            Ash shrugged. "Okay, then I choose Pidgey!"  
            Pidgey popped out and chirped, flapping around.

            "Pidgey, use Icy Wind!"  
            Pidgey nodded and froze each target, shattering it into pieces. Meanwhile, Rudy pulled out a bouquet of roses and offered it to Lance.

            Lance thanked him, but affected a sneezing fit as soon as she got them.

            "Are you allergic to flowers?" Rudy asked, sounding very worried.

            "Some kinds…" Lance said, sneezing. Rudy quickly tossed the flowers onshore to rescue her.

            He sighed inwardly. * Well, flowers aren't working… *

            All too soon for Rudy, the boat ride was over.

            "Well, you seem to have trained your pokemon satisfactorily." Rudy said, glancing at Pidgey, who was sitting on Ash's shoulder and preening herself.

            "So let's have a 3x3 battle tomorrow."  
            "Okay." Ash said, smiling. "What types?"  
            "How about electric, grass, and water?"

            Ash nodded his assent.

            "Now, then…" Rudy said. "For this evening's agenda, have dinner with us, Ms. Crystal."

            "No, it's fine, really. You don't need to thank me." Lance protested.

            "Play with me, Crystal! Me!" Mahri said, chirping.

            Lance frowned, but nobody noticed. She sighed and followed Rudy in – not really with a choice, since Rudy had an arm around her shoulders. * Note to self. At the next combination league meeting, be sure to yell at Rudy. Or kill him discreetly. Or something! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'm being flirted with! *

            "Is the food to your taste?"

            Lance put down her glass of juice and nodded. "It's delicious. Thank you for inviting me."  
            "Ms. Crystal?" Mahri said. "I've always wanted a big sister. I live her all alone in this gym with my big brother. So could you stay and be my big sister?"

            Lance dropped her napkin.

            "Mahri! Please, don't be so rude." Rudy said. He stood up. "Why don't I show you this gym's pokemon?"

            He led the way into the big room, full of dancing pokemon.

            Lance's eyebrows shot up. "They're dancing?"  
            "Here at the gym, we teach pokemon how to dance to improve their natural ability."  
            "I see…"  
            "Let's dance too!"

            Lance was about to protest that she had absolutely no skill at dancing whatsoever, but Rudy dragged her onto the floor, so she quickly muttered a spell under her breath.

            "By the way, Crystal." Rudy said. "Please stay here. Not just for Mahri, but for me as well."

            Lance closed her eyes and stopped abruptly. * Okay, there's a guy hitting on me. I can deal with this! No I can't! I've spent most of my life pretending to be a boy! And he's a gym leader! Besides, I don't' even know him that well! *

            "You can tell me after the match tomorrow." Rudy said, taking her silence for confusion.

            Lance sighed.

            The next day…

            "Sunny, you're up!" Sunny popped out, pins sticking out, ready to fight.

            "Electabuzz, go!"  
            "Sunny, start off with Pin Missle!" Sunny nodded and shot a torrent of needles at Electabuzz, who put up a Light Screen.

            "Thunderpunch!" Rudy ordered.

            "Sunny, quick! Use Agility!" Sunny nodded and dashed out of the way, several times in a row. 

            "Keep using Thunderpunch!"  
            Finally, one of the punches connected. Sunny toppled over.

            "Sunny!" Ash said. What's wrong? 

            I feel so tired…. She whispered in poke speech. Something is wrong. I can feel it. 

            Come back. Ash said. He recalled Sunny to her poke ball. * What's going on? Magic instability? How? *

            "Oddish, go!"  
            "Okay, then I'll use Exeggutor!"  Rudy said.

            "Oddish , go! " Ash said. "Make this quick! Use Sleep powder!"

            The powder consumed Exeggutor, and it began to snooze.

            "Return." Rudy said. "Interesting." He pulled a rose from his jacket and threw it to Lance, who blinked as it landed in her hands.

            "Then I'll mop up the opposition with a water pokemon challenge! Starmie, I choose you!"

            Ash sighed.  Vaporeon, are you okay? 

            I feel strangely out of energy. But I still have full HP… 

            I can't risk it. I'll use one of my pokemon cards… 

            "Kingler, go!"

            "Starmie, use Thunderbolt!"  
            Ash nodded. "Kingler, use Protect!" A swirl of stars surrounded Kingler, and the thunderbolt just bounced off.

            "What?!"

            "Now use Guillotine!"  
            Kingler brought up its claws and made an X formation. Two lines streaked across Starmie's body, and it toppled over, with no HP left.

            Mahri burst into tears.

            "I confer on you the Spike Shell badge." Rudy said despondently. 

            Ash smiled and put it on his jacket.

            Lance sighed. "Sorry, Rudy, but I can't stay here. I still have to challenge Drake." Rudy blinked, but didn't comment.

            "Let's go."

            They hopped on Tempest, leaving the family behind…

End Episode 132! This is pretty long… anyways, drop me a line! Please do not use abbreviations. Flames will be used to forge a Tessen.

Why _is Ash feeling the magic drainage? Keep reading and find out!_

And… a question for those who _did_ submit character profiles.

How does a slumber party @ a pokemon center sound?


	16. Chi is such a useful resource

Episode 133! Is it a prime number?

Disclaimer: No, I never claimed to own pokemon. I _do_, however, own Destiny, new attacks, and all that other stuff.

Notes: ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon talking, and indicates telepathy. *Shrugs*

This is one of the more evident Championshipping episodes… but you can just take it as strong friendship if you'd like.

Episode 133: Chi is such a useful resource

            "Skarmory, use Steel Wing!"  
            Ash snapped awake as his danger sense kicked in. He was nearly skewered by Skarmory's beak. Giselle and Geo-chan stood there.

            "So." Ash said. "You broke the sealing." 

            "Grr…" Geo-dude said. He looked angry enough to spit rocks.

            "Skarmory, use Peck!"

            Ash quickly sprouted Pidgeot's wings and flew out of the way. His key snapped into a staff and he pulled out a set of pokemon cards.

            "Still fighting? Well, I can deal with that. Porygon, use Conversion2!"  
            Porygon nodded and began to change Geo-chan's magic.

            Geo-chan panicked and used Explosion.

            "Shield of Reflection!" A voice called, encasing Ash in a glowing ball of silver light. Ash turned and saw Lance, with her fingers together, one knee on the ground, eyes closed as she concentrated on keeping the spell up. Geo-chan's attack was flung back at him double.

            "Skarmory, use Screech!"  
            Lance, startled, looked up, just in time to get a face full of Poisonpowder from the Hoppip card. She gasped and began turning green, but she still kept the shield up.

            "Darn it!" Giselle said. "Hoppip, try using Stun spore!"  
            "Charmander!" Lance choked out, as her pokemon popped out. "Use Flamethrower!"

            Charmander nodded and set the Hoppip aflame, forcing Giselle to recall the sizzling conflagration.

            "Noctowl, use Confusion!"  
            Ash shuddered. * Darn it! I need a dark type… oh! *

            "Murkrow! Go, use Faint Attack!"  
            Murkrow crashed into Noctowl, but it didn't do much…

            Ash's eyes blazed angrily. * She hurt Crystal! She doesn't have any qualms about attacking me… so why should I hesitate to attack her? *

            He crossed his arms as a pale white aura surrounded him. "Aeroblast!"  
            The high-powered flying attack plowed into the unfortunate Giselle, who went flying. Geo-chan flew after her.

            Ash pulled out a spool of black string and tied two knots into it. He knew that it was only temporary relief, but still, having those two out of the way would help…

            "Um, Ash? I hate to interrupt, but…" Pika-chan said.

            Lance was frozen. Literally. Well, okay, she was paralyzed, but she was unable to move.

            "Oh no!" Ash said. he quickly rushed over to her. "Are you okay, Crystal?"

            Lance blinked at him. Well, I can't move. Do you have any Przcureberries? 

            No. 

            Why are you talking in telepathy? 

            Ash, I can't _move_. 

            I'm sorry! What can I do? 

            "Um… you'll have to use chi transference." Luna said.

            Ash sighed. "Okay, then." He helped Lance into a sitting position and kissed her. White and black chi seeped into her, enveloping her in a cocoon for a few minutes.

            Lance shuddered, and then the paralysis just seemed to melt away.

            "Thank you, Ash."  
            "You're welcome, Crystal."

            The guardians looked at each other and shrugged.

            If I didn't know better, I'd say he liked that! 

            Maybe he did.   
            Are you kidding? 

            NO… 

            Pika-chan edged away from Luna. * Whoa! She seems weird today. I think I'll steer clear. *

            Luna purred. * Hey, it worked! Maybe she'll leave me alone for a while! *

            "You know, Ash, I feel kind of bad. If I compete in the Orange League, then you can't."  
            Ash shrugged. "I don't mind! I already beat Gary at the Indigo League, and there's still the Johto league ahead! Plus, I'm Cosmos league champion too."

            "And getting the badges is rewarding too?"

            "You bet!" Ash said. "I wonder what Luanna will have me do? Please don't let it be more exercise…"

            The guardians shrugged.

            Lance brushed herself off. "Well, let's get going."

            Ash nodded, and they quickly packed up their campsite.

            "Prepare for Trouble, we're here in a flash!"  
            "And make it double, because it won't last!"  
            "To protect the world from devastation!"  
            "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

            "We finally caught you before you set off!"

            "So hand over your pokemon and all your food stuff!"  
            "Amy!"

            'Jake!"  
            "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

            "So surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

            "Ninetails!"

            "You again?" Ash asked. "Look, I'm not really in the mood…"

            "Who asked you?" Amy asked, as she threw a net over them. "Snubbull, go! Use Scary Face!"  
            Ash and Lance froze in place as the pokemon stunned them.

            "See, I told you it would work." Amy said to Jake.

            "You're right!" Jake said, wonderingly. "My turn! Diglett, use Earthquake to knock them out!"

            The pokemon began shaking the ground furiously, causing the two to fall over, but they did _not_ faint.

            "Hey, why isn't it working!"  
            Ash wanted to know that answer also. * I know its good I'm still conscious, but… wait! Of course! Destiny is a flying type. But what about Crystal!? *

            Ash, dragons are fliers. 

            Oh! I forgot.   
            No problem. Now let's figure out how to get out of this net. What do you use to counter status changes in battle?   
            Um… Berries… potions… switching pokemon…   
            No, I'm talking about an attack.   
            An attack? But…   
  


            I know! Pika-chan chirped.

            Pika-chan! Luna, you too! Why aren't you helping us? 

            Because it's more fun to watch!   
            Both trainers glared at their guardians. Just for that, Pika-chan, no sweets for two weeks.   
            WAAHHHHHHHH! 

            Haze! Ash said triumphantly, after a few seconds.

            Very good, Ash. Lance said. Now don't move, okay?   
            Ash blinked, but then blushed as Lance pressed her lips to his.

            "Woohoo! Getting frisky!" Jake said.

            "Jake! Quit staring and help me load them into the truck!" Amy snapped. "Snubbull, Return."

            Here. Take my chi and use it to activate one of your cards. 

            Ash nodded in telepathy. Thank you, Crystal.   
            From under his shirt, his key glowed faintly as he used his sheer willpower and magic to summon up a pokemon card.

            Golbat, go!   
            Golbat popped out in front of them, flapping.

            Golbat, use Haze! 

            A black mist surrounded them for a few minutes. Amy and Jake stared.

            "What's going on?"  
            When the haze cleared away, Ash and Lance were standing there, poke balls at the ready.

            "Jolteon, go! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Tempest, go! Use Thunder!"  
            "Jolt!" "Dragonair!"  
            Ninetails gulped and coated herself with Safeguard.

            _That's not going to help you…_ Jolteon said, as he charged up. _Thunderbolt!_

_            Yeah! For hurting our trainers, you will pay!_ Tempest added, before she released the pent up energy.

            The attacks powered up and crashed into Ninetails, which flew into Amy and Jake, and they went flying.

            "AHHHHHHHHHHH! Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

            *Ping*

            *Snap*

            Ash's head shot up. Pika-chan was laughing, and there was a camera in her hands, which meant-.

            "YOU TOOK A PICTURE OF US WHEN WE WERE DOING CHI TRANSFERENCE?!"

            Luna dashed out of the way as Lance pulled out a pair of silver daggers and began to chase her guardian around. 

            "PIKA-CHAN!" Ash shrieked, as he used Frustration. Huge anger sparks flew towards Pika-chan, but she just dodged them all, laughing.

            The trainers continued to chase their guardians through the forest.

End Episode 133! Well, how was this one? I thought it was entertaining. It was really fun to write! See ya! Shadow signs off.

Put up an extra chapter for you, hope you like it! Been so busy with University of California applications… 


	17. Hope VS Destiny

Yatta! Episode 134! *Winks*

Disclaimer: Oh where, oh where, has my pokemon gone? Oh where, oh where can it be? Well, it's still with Nintendo where it belongs, and it will never belong to me.

Did that make sense? Oh well. I own Destiny, new pokemon, etc.

Notes: Indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon talking.

Giselle is evil!

Jarzard – hai, hai. ^_^

Link Masters – hehehehe…. I'm not feeling very sorry for the guardians though.

Aragorn the Ranger – um, Berkeley, SC, SD, LA, and Davis

Xaero – okay, just tell me one pokemon you have

Incomplete13 – I think it's a guilty pleasure? ^-^

SS2 Megami-sama – might take a while, oh well. What about your fic?

Tmp – Ash _did_ challenge Rudy. Hm… well, Lance has her ways, which shall be revealed in a few chapters.

Digifan1 – gracias!

Psychic Sabrina – hello. And don't worry, you should be seeing the moon guardian soon! ^-^ In a couple of episodes more like, and I love your commentary! Guardians cannot die from something as simple as a gun, they can heal easily so energy loss/death of master is probably the only way.

Episode 134: Hope vs. Destiny

            "I'm flying!"  
            "I noticed." Lance said deprecatingly. She flapped her steel wings slowly. "Any reason why you brought it up now?"

            "What if someone sees us?"

            Pika-chan tsked. "Aren't you using the partial illusion spell I told you to use?"

            "Um… it ran out a few minutes ago…"  
            "Ash!" Lance said, sweatdropping. "What if someone sees us?"

            Ash looked apologetic. "Sorry…"  
            Lance sighed. Her eyes glowed blue and a wave of energy shot out. "Amnesia wave." She muttered. "Anyone who saw will be automatically wiped."

            Then, she began to drift lower.

            "Quite exhausting to use." Luna said, as she flew over with a Hyper Potion.

            "Thanks, Luna." Lance said, drinking some. * Thank goodness! Otherwise I might have fallen out of the sky. *

            "So why are we flying again?" Luna asked nobody in particular.

            "It's quicker and less conspicuous than surfing."

            "Ah."

            Ash finally brought up the subject of what had happened the day before. "Er… Crystal?"  
            "Yes, Ash?" Lance asked, looking over at him. The sun glinted off her steel dragon wings, scales perfectly outlined by the bright light. It seemed to form a halo around her.

            "What happened yesterday…"  
            "You're worried about that?"

            "Yes…"

            "Don't worry about it, Ash." Lance said. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a locket made out of clear crystal. 

            "Here you go."

            Ash's eyes lit up. "The Starlight Orb locket…"  
            "Yes. It will allow you to take your other form. I wasn't going to give it back to you until after the Orange League, but you need it now."  
            "Hope?"  
            Lance nodded.

            Ash touched his heart. "Hope and Destiny are one." He put the clear crystal locket on the gold chain with his black stone amulet, the one with the rough sketch of a bird on it. "Destiny's amulet, and Hope's locket."

            He smiled at her.

            Lance smiled back. "Let's keep flying, Ash."  
            Ash nodded, and they continued to fly quietly, both lost in thought.

            "That's so sweet!" Pika-chan bawled. In return, she earned dirty looks from both Chosen. "What?"  
            Lance scowled. * Okay, so I was just working up the courage to kiss him. Maybe I should wait on this. *

            Ash sweatdropped. "Pika-chan…" * Darn! I was going to ask her if she minded when I kissed her! All right, so it wasn't really a kiss, but still! And now Team Rocket's going to tell Giovanni, I mean dad, and… *

            "What?"

            "You are hopeless sometimes." Luna said, shaking her head.

            "What?"

            *Sigh*

*CRASH*

Ash quickly got out of the way as something large slammed into Pika-chan. It looked like a giant black flying thing.

"What _is_ this?" Pika-chan asked, as she fried it with a Thunderbolt.

Lance narrowed her eyes. "It looks like a shadow Kabutops! But how?"

"That's not all." Ash said grimly. There, on the head, was a red 'R'.

            "Team Rocket?!"

            "Prepare for trouble, and get ready to fight!"

            "And make it double, you'll be out like a light!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

            "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

            "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

            "Susan!"

            "Shawn!"

            "Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of sound!"

            "So you'd better run, you don't want to stick around!"

            "Team Rocket." Ash stated. "I thought I was rid of you. Why are you here?"

            "Pathetic little boy." Susan said. "The boss wants you." She tossed her black hair arrogantly.

            "You don't get it, do you?" Shawn asked. "You see; Team Rocket is under new management now. And I doubt that Kamon has any qualms about using you as one of his latest experiments. Your mother was certainly strong, though, she survived three days of therapy before she was killed off."

            "Just before Giovanni died, he was _tortured_. And in his feverish ravings, he talked about a boy. A boy with supernatural powers, who would be an asset to Team Rocket. He only left a Vulpix behind, but that Vulpix has served its purpose. We have found you. We will now take you back to HQ with us. Do not try to resist." From behind her back, Susan pulled out a battered, bruised Vulpix card.

            Ash's eyes blazed angrily. "We'll see about that." He hissed. His hand went to Destiny's amulet. "Very well. I summon the elements of fire, ice and thunder. May the three forces of nature combine. Now reveal to me my destiny, and my true form will revive."

            Gray light whipped around him. When it cleared, Destiny stood there. But his wings were no longer white. Instead, they were a dark gray. They glinted eerily in the light. His golden armor glittered and sparked. In his hair, the feathers were still white though. His talons seemed to glow also, sharply. His legs were covered with tufts of gray-white feathers. In his hands, his staff appeared. His three tail feathers were two gray, one still white.

            Lance wisely stepped aside.

            "Gray…" Pika-chan whispered. * This is bad. Destiny's feathers represent his heart. White for innocence and purity, gray for a mixture, but if they turn black… there will be no hope for humans and pokemon to coexist. *

            "Go, Arcanine!" Susan said.

            "Graveler, you're up!" Shawn said. Two obviously forced shadow evolution pokemon appeared. They were black, with glowing red eyes.

            Ash felt a bit sympathetic for them, but now was not the time.

            "Machoke, go! You too, Eterneon!"  
            Eterneon appeared and began shooting Light Ray attacks in all directions, stars flying every which way. Machoke quickly Karate Chopped and Low Kicked the Graveler into submission

            "Tempest, Darkstar, go! Use Restoration rain!" Lance said, releasing her two dragon types. Rain washed over all the combatants. Both pokemon began to wince and twitch in pain.

            "Damnit!" Susan cursed. "Oh well, time for plan B!"

            She pulled out a capture net and shot it at Ash.

            Destiny's eyes glowed red, and the net burst into flames. He phased through it and formed a ball of glowing white energy in his hands.

            "Die."  
            The equivalent of a Hyper Beam mixed with an Aeroblast and Ancientpower crashed into the rockets and their shadow pokemon.

            Destiny continued to fire off ball after ball of the attack.

            "Ash, stop! That's enough!" Pika-chan cried.

            "You can't become them! Snap out of it!" Luna said.

            Destiny didn't seem to hear.

            Lance sighed and flew over to him.

            "Get out of my way." Destiny snapped.

            "No." Lance said simply.

            Destiny's eyes turned gold and he released a Thunder attack.

            Lance gasped as the electricity arced and twisted over her body. "Ash! Stop this! I know you're still in there!"

            Destiny brought his hands up and formed another ball of energy.

            It crashed into Lance as he released it. She screamed as the energy froze her in place and roared in torrents.

            "ASH! STOP! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Pika-chan screamed.

            "ASH! STOP! PLEASE! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING?!" Luna demanded.

            Ash seemed to waver for a split second, as he stared at Lance. Recognition flashed in his eyes, and he reverted back into Ash. He quickly dissappitated the attack with a quick undo spell.

            "Crystal!" Ash cried, scooping her up. "What have I done? What happened?"

            Lance coughed weakly. "Don't…" She whispered.

            Ash quickly collected almost all his chi into a Softboiled attack and forced it into her. Slowly, her wounds began to close up.

            "Why didn't you fight back?" Ash said, as he began to cry unashamedly at what he had almost done.

            "I had to… it was the only way to stop you." Lance said. "Ash, what happened? Every time you've turned into Destiny in the past you have never lost control like this."

            "When I heard what they had done to my mom and Giovanni, I lost control." Ash said. He shuddered and stared at his hands. "What have I become?!"

            "Shh… not your fault." Lance said, as she reached up to ruffle his hair. "You are the tenth legendary pokemon. There is a reason why you have two pokemon forms, Destiny and Hope. You see, Destiny is like a child, innocent and a healer, but as he is stained by the world's evil, he becomes darker and his powers change to those of destruction. Hope, on the other hand, is like an adult who has weathered the storms of emotion and survived."

            "All my fault…" Ash sobbed.

            Lance sighed. "Ash, if you were a terrible person, would the pokemon cards have protected you during the Final Judgment and during my test?"

            "N-no…"  
            "Shh…" A different voice said. Ash looked up and saw a pokemon that looked kind of like Chansey, and a fully healed Vulpix card, smiling at him.

            "Not your fault." They chorused.

            Ash wiped away his tears and nodded. The two cards smiled, and reverted to card form, even the new one.

            "Blissey…"

            "See?" Lance whispered. "It will be all right."

End Episode 134! So, how was this one! It was so sweet! Kawaii! Yes, I know it was a bit dark in places too. Still, I liked writing it. Hope you had fun reading it! Drop me a review!

Flames = bad.

Hai, felt nice n' decided to update early… review please.


	18. The last badge!

Hi! Episode 135! Poor Ash and Lance…

Disclaimer: NO. DO NOT OWN POKEMON. Is that clear?

Destiny, Hope, etc. are mine.

Championshipping alert! *Smiles*

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech. Yes!  
Giselle = bad

Ash = good

Xaero – thank you! 

Jarzard – hai… tell my network that. It's being a real pain.

SS2 Megami-sama – aw…. Oh well, I can wait! Why can't you just create an ff.net account? All you need is an e-mail address…

Link Masters – I didn't mention the leader last chapter? Ah well, it will be mentioned in this one. Ash is not snapping yet, actually. Lance is closer to madness then he is in truth, although that is later on…

Aragorn the Ranger – thanks! Finally sent in my college applications! *Cheers*

Incomplete13 – not really… yet…

Mallory Cartwright – its only a day late… please, I'm a busy person and my network is usually having problems, which is why I don't update that fast.

Dominic Wong – sure, I'd love having a CCA website, just give me the address and the credit for creating the series. As for the fanart, I'm drawing my own on pokemon tower, but really, all of the Kanto pokemon are up for grabs if you want to draw your own version of cards for them.

Psychic Sabrina – hi! I like darkness, I started off writing angst fic after all. ^-^ Well, at least its 'Card Captor Sakura' where you are, right, not the Nelvana dub?

*Strangles Nelvana*

Episode 135: The last badge

            "HELP!" Ash screamed, as some unknown woman glomped him.

            The lady looked surprised and released him. "Sorry. I thought you were my son, Travis."

            "What?"

            "Well, he left a few years ago, and he has a pikachu just like you!" 

            "Oh." Ash said. "Sorry, but I'm not him."  
  


            Just then, an armored Scyther tank drove up.

            "Prepare for trouble!"  
            "And make it double!"

            "To protect the world from devastation!"  
            "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

            "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
            "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

            "Jessie!"

            "James!"

            "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

            "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
            "Meowth, that's right!"

            Ash narrowed his eyes. * So they've replaced Amy and Jake, first with Susan and Shawn, whom I… exterminated, and now with this team. Who is this Kamon? *

            "All right kid, the boss wants you and your pokemon, so step aside!"  
            "I don't think so!" Ash said. 

            "Fine then! Arbok, use Poison Sting!" Jessie commanded.

            "Wheezing, use Sludge!"

            A spray of poison needles and gallons of sludge came pouring out of the scyther's chest.

            Ash quickly threw out a pokemon. "Eterneon, shield us with your Reflect!"

            Eterneon nodded and coated them with the attack, so Team Rocket's mechanisms failed miserably.

            "Darn it! Arbok, use glare on that new pokemon!"

            "Wheezing, try using Smokescreen!" A haze of smoke coated the area. At the same time, Eterneon froze.

            The reflect began to fail.

            "Dragonair, go! Use your Twister to blow them away!" A familiar voice yelled. There was a roar of assent and the machine flew off into the sky.

            "Now use Thunderbolt!"

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"  
            *Ping*

            Ash looked up and saw Lance, standing on Darkstar's back.

            "Thank you, Crystal." 

            "Your welcome." Lance said, jumping down and recalling dragonair in a flash of red light.

Luanna stared in disbelief. "You two make a good team."  
            'Thanks, Miss." Ash said. "But can you tell us where the gym is?"  
            Luanna laughed. "I'm Luanna, the gym leader! I'll take you to the Kumquat gym."

"Wow!"

"Here at the Kumquat gym, we have two on two battles." Luanna said.

"So you use two pokemon and I use two pokemon?"  
            "Precisely." Luanna said.

"I'll be cheering for you, Red, so you can't lose!" Lance said.

Ash blushed. "Okay, Crystal."  
  


"Marowak, Alakazam, go!" Luanna said.

"All right!" Ash said. Who wants to battle? 

I'll go. Pidgey sent.

Me too. Butterfree added.

Very well. Ash pulled out their poke balls. "Pidgey, Butterfree, go!"

"Marowak, use Bonemerang! Alakazam, use Disable!"

Butterfree quickly fluttered in front of Pidgey and used Safeguard to protect them both, while Pidgey launched a Whirlwind Attack to throw Marowak out of the way. Marowak went flying.

"Alakazam, Hyper Beam!"  
            Ash closed his eyes. Pidgey, Butterfree, use Protect! They nodded, and two identical rings of stars protected them from the devastating normal-type.

Alakazam began recharging for another Hyper Beam.

Pidgey immediately used Faint Attack. Butterfree, on the other hand, used Sweet Scent, immobilizing Alakazam – so that when Marowak's bone came sailing back, it hit Alakazam in the head.

"Oh no!" Luanna said. "Quick! Alakazam, use Recover!"

Alakazam nodded and did so.

Just then…

The roof of the gym blew in. Out jumped Giselle, in a black Team Rocket uniform.

"Prepare for trouble!"  
            "And make it double!"

"To promote the acts of devastation!"

"To suppress all peoples within our nation!"

"To renounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Giselle!"

"Mitchell!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Geodude!"

"So…" Ash said. * She has joined Team Rocket. So now it is truly war between us. Very well. How many agents are there anyways?! *

Ash pulled out three pokemon cards and released them. "Pidgeot, Scyther, Arcanine, go!"

Arcanine immediately released a flamethrower attack, enveloping them. Then, Scyther used Slash to destroy the weapon they had used to cave in the roof. Finally, Pidgeot released a Whirlwind to blow them away.

It only took 3.89 seconds.

Ash sighed. * This is truly pathetic… but I'm afraid of what Giselle might have told Team Rocket about me. I must be careful. *

Lance gave him a reassuring look.

Luanna finally picked her jaw up from the floor. "Well, I don't really see any point in continuing this match."

"What?"  
            "After seeing the way you have battled, I am confident that you are worthy of my badge." Luanna said. She pulled out the Jade Star badge and handed it to him.

"Wow!" Ash said, with starry eyes.

Lance hugged him. "You rule, Red!"

"I know."

"Modest, aren't you?" Pika-chan asked. "Oh well. You can use the prize money to buy more food!"

"Pika-chan!" Luna scolded.

"What? I like food."

Ash sweatdropped. * Sigh. *

They left Luanna's gym behind and headed to a coffee shop.

"I'm worried." Ash confided.

"What's wrong?"

"Team Rocket knows who I am. Look at how many pairs have attacked in the past few days." Ash said. "And who is this 'Kamon'?"

"So you can't compete in the Orange League?"

"I'm afraid not." Ash said. He swallowed. "Can you take my place?"

"Of course." Lance said. "But you might have to change your appearance to prevent Team Rocket from following you around."

"But Giselle can follow my aura, so no matter what I do-."

"No." Pika-chan interjected. "There are several ways to change auras."

"Really? Why didn't you say so earlier!"

"Because they're not… um… easy to talk about in public." Pika-chan said, blushing.

Ash looked worried. * Why am I suddenly getting a _bad_ feeling about this? *

"Kind of like chi transference." Lance said. "There are several ways to do so. They include, but are not limited to, me blocking your aura with mine, us meshing our auras together, or you changing yours."

Ash was just wondering what was so bad when Luna piped up.

"Don't do the meshing aura, because that involves you two-!"

Lance clapped a hand over Luna's mouth.

"Being together!" Pika-chan chirped happily.

Ash blushed bright red as he realized what Pika-chan was trying to say. "Pika-chan!?"  
            Lance looked down. "Hentai." She muttered, swatting Luna.

Luna pouted.

Sabrina popped out and gave them both deprecating looks. Amateur baka guardians. 

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Me too!"

You _could_ be more delicate? 

"That's your job!" Pika-chan said, reiterating an earlier point. Sabrina shrugged as she shook out her glowing red wings and sat down on a convenient boulder.

"Okay, I'll just change my aura." Ash said. * Ugh… Pika-chan… you didn't have to say that! *

"Don't listen to her." Sabrina said. 

"Could have told me sooner…" Ash sighed.

"Now that involves a ceremony…" Lance began.

End Episode 135! Poor Ash! *Sighs*

Flames will be used to forge Watery, who will flood Nelvana's HQ!

*Brandishes scythe* Nelvana must die!

Anyways… POLL! Who likes 'Rocket Child' that I just put up?

              
 


	19. Dragon's deception? Lance VS Drake!

Hiya! *Smiles* Episode 136! Things are really heating up now! What's Ash going to do now?

Disclaimer: Come on, you know I don't own pokemon. *Sobs* Destiny is mine though!

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Giselle is part of TR and evil!

Aragorn the Ranger – well… I needed to consolidate Ash's enemies… *shrugs*

Xaero – um… *sweatdrops* I do _not_ get your review

Ranma – its ok. ^-^

Digifan1 – I think Pika-chan hath no shame…

SS2 Megami-sama – ah… I hate Oak! *smiles* Well… its easy to register for ff.net really. 

Incomplete13 – the plot _will_ develop, I promise

Link Masters – ah! Someone noticed! *Beams* I actually didn't think of that, but you're right! Ash does change his aura in Dragons' Love.

Jarzard – heh……….

Air Sylph – thanx! 

The Pokemon Reader – Don't be so impatient! I usually explain everything in due time…

DrigerVulcan46 – more than one method, mind you. . 

Mallory Cartwright – hey… *waves* Well, I've been insanely sick. Lack of sleep + flu does not equal a good mood for writing. Definitely not. And my network has been on and off, but… hopefully it will get better… of course, that's just a dream.

Episode 136: Dragon's deception? Lance vs. Drake!

            "A person's aura is unique." Sabrina explained. "Right now, yours is white for your star magic."

            "Is that why my Ash cards are white?"

            "Precisely."

            "Mine is blue."  
            "Is that why your 'Crystal cards' are blue?"

            "Yes." Lance said, rolling her eyes.

            Luna sighed. * Pika-chan, you need to train your Chosen better! *

            Pika-chan's eyes narrowed as she picked up on the thought. *What? I resent that very much! *

            Ash sighed as he picked up the sparks flying between Pika-chan and Luna. *Looks like I'll have to ask Crystal… *

            Sabrina yawned. "Well, if she's explaining, I'll just revert back to my false form." She blurred and Skymew reappeared.

            Skymew helped herself to Ash's ice cream sandwich while she watched them talk, occasionally blinking.

            Lance's eyes twinkled. "Have you done magic ceremonies before?"

            "Just the one to recreate the Onyx Seal when we fought Bob." Ash said. "Other than that, no."

            "At least you have some experience. This is kind of different. We're going to try and alter your aura as little as possible, because otherwise you'd have to change your cards again."

            Ash moaned as he thought of how much time, energy, and magic that would take.

            "Your main magic type is starlight." Lance continued. "Now, what do you think is your secondary type?"  
            "Probably electric or flying." Ash said, after a few seconds.

            "Right. You control those other two elements in the triple guardianship." Lance said, nodding. "Very well."

            "Great! So what do I do?"  
            "Let's try using flying type." Lance said. "For the ceremony, you will need nothing except a pouch of stardust and three feathers from three different flying pokemon."

            "Well, I have Pidgey, and Zapdos, but Butterfree and Skymew don't have feathers…"  
            "I'll give you one of Articuno's."

            'Thanks, Crystal!"  
            Ash requested a feather from each of his pokemon, and they gladly allotted one each. Then, Ash took the three feathers.

            "Great, what's next?"

            "Next, dip each feather in the pouch of stardust."

            Ash took the little pouch from Lance and liberally dipped each feather inside, coating them with the sparkly white dust.

            "Now what?"

            "Now…" Lance said. "Don't move." She separated his hair into three strands and braided a feather into each strand. Then, she picked up the remaining dust and dumped it over him.

            Ash's nose itched, but he repressed the urge to sneeze.

            Finally, Lance picked up the Ice Guardian Wand. "Water to create magic power anew!"

            The wand flashed brightly, twice. When it cleared, the feathers had vanished, but Ash was back to his normal self, save with three streaks in his hair... one blue streak, one yellow streak, and one white streak.

            "Now Giselle has never seen you as 'Ash' before, right? Only as 'Red'?"

            'Right." Ash affirmed. "But she knows my name."

            "That's good." Lance put the wand away and gulped down a potion. "Then we should head to Pumello Island."

            "So you can compete against Drake? Isn't that rushing a bit?"

            Pika-chan and Luna had finally stopped their glaring contest.

            "No, we need as much power on our side as possible." Pika-chan said.

            "This is necessary." Luna added.

            "Okay…"

            "Let's fly, this time. It's quicker and we'll attract less attention." Luna suggested.

            "Aerodactyl, I choose you!" Lance said. The fossil dragon popped out and roared, as Lance climbed onto its back.

            Ash's eyes flashed white once, and the Pidgeot card appeared in front of him as a bird. * It's too risky to use the wings now… *

            The two nodded to each other and took off, guardians silent for once, because the situation was serious.

            The receptionist was surprised when two trainers flew into the hall on their flying pokemon.

            "Are you here to challenge the Supreme Gym Leader?"

            "Yes.' Lance said. 

            "First, I have to see your badges…"  
            Ash looked nervous. Lance smiled and pulled four badges out of a little black box on her poke belt.

            The badges glinted as the receptionist scanned each one with her scanner.

            "They're all legit." She said. "Very well." Lance's picture appeared on the computer screen along with the badges.

            Ash stared at Lance, who winked at him. Did I not tell you I already had the badges?   
            Yes…   
            Well, what do you think I do in my free time? The Indigo League only meets for its championship rounds once a year.   
            I didn't think of that. 

            The two chatted for a while, and then Lance left to get ready.

            "What are you going to use?"

            "Hmm… Tempest, Darkstar, Aerodactyl, Gyrados…" Lance stopped. "I'd rather not let anyone see Dragonite yet. So for my last two slots I'll use Charmander and Articuno."

            "Good luck. You'll need it." Pika-chan said.

            "No she won't! Lance, kick his butt!" Luna said.

            Ash blinked. 

            Lance flashed a 'V' for victory. "I will!"

            "Today, we bring you a special fruit cup challenge!" The announcer blared. "All the way from Blackthorn City, Johto, our challenger, Crystal!"

            "And our defending champion, Supreme Gym Leader and Dragonite trainer extraordinaire, Drake the Great!"

            There was much cheering.

            "Win for me, Crystal!" Ash shouted from the stands. Pika-chan and Luna were sitting next to him, cheering and waving little blue flags.

            I will. Lance said in telepathy, causing Ash to look up and smile. Okay! 

            "Now, the two will shake hands!"

            Lance smiled and shook Drake's hand gently, not letting a flicker of her anger or annoyance show through her actions.

            "It's an honor to share the field with you, sir." She said politely, even though she was still feeling angry with Drake. Of course, _he _didn't know who she really was…

            "Welcome to the Orange League, Crystal." Drake said, smiling at the young girl.

            The two parted and went to opposite side of the arena.

            "The field changes after three of the Champion's pokemon have fainted." The announcer said. "This field is a barren landscape of rocks with a pool of water in the middle!"

            "I'll start off with this little guy." Drake said. "Ditto, go!"

            Lance pulled a poke ball off her belt. "Gyrados, you're up!"

            The crowd oohed and aahed as the water dragon appeared in the ring.

            "Okay, Ditto, use Transform!"  
            Lance snapped her fingers and Gyrados immediately dived into the water.

            The ditto blinked in confusion, but transformed into a Gyrados.

            "Okay, ditto, fire a hyper beam into the water!"

            Lance didn't say anything, but her eyes flashed blue once. A few seconds later, Gyrados jumped out of the water, apparently having taken no damage from the Hyper Beam. The crowd stared in shock.

            Ditto immediately began recharging.

            Gyrados crackled with electricity and it released a Thunder attack, frying Ditto into oblivion.

            "No way!" The announcer said. "Crystal's Gyrados has just taken Ditto down with one attack, and it is still at full health!"

            Drake smiled. "Now it's getting interesting. You did well, Ditto. Return. Electabuzz, go!"

            "Drake has chosen to use a pokemon with an elemental advantage! Will Crystal keep Gyrados out?"  
            "Gyrados, return." Lance said. You did wonderfully. "Darkstar, you're up!"  
            The male dragonair roared and appeared in the ring. A spray of mist surrounded it, dissappitating.

            "Electabuzz, Thunderpunch!"  
            "Cancel it out with Zap Cannon." Lance said. The two attacks hit and absorbed each other, culminating in an explosion.

            When the dust cleared, both were down. However, Electabuzz managed to stand again.

            Ash dropped his French fries. Crystal?! 

            Darkstar's fine. But it would attract too much attention if he were still standing. That Electabuzz is pretty powerful.   
            Oh… 

            "Return." Lance said. "Okay, Aerodactyl, you're up!"  
            By now, Drake was suspecting that something was up. * I only know one person who has an Aerodactyl… but I can't just accuse her? of being Lance… I guess I'll just have to continue this battle. *

            "Electabuzz, use Light Screen!"

            Aerodactyl quickly lowered Electabuzz's defense with a Screech, before using a devastating Rock Slide.

            Electabuzz dropped like a rock.

            Drake clenched his teeth. * Definitely. There's only one person who I know has an Aerodactyl that knows Rock Slide. But what _is _Lance doing here? And that disguise is really convincing… *

            However, any questions he might have had were forestalled when the area was suddenly cloaked in smoke.

            "Prepare for trouble!"

            "We don't have time for this! Just grab the kid and let's go!"

            "Aerodactyl, use Whirlwind!" Lance called. When the mist cleared, it revealed Giselle and her partner Mitchell taking off with… Drake.

            Ash sweatdropped. * Well, I can't use magic publicly… *

            Aerodactyl flew up and quickly slashed through the net with its razor-sharp wings, freeing a startled Drake.

            Then, it fired off a Hyper Beam, sending Team Rocket blasting off again.

            Drake dropped back to the ground. "Okay, let's continue this match." He said. "Even though I'd like an explanation later, Lance."  
            Lance smirked. "So you figured it out?"

            "Yes. But the announcers haven't. So I'll fight with everything I have."

            Lance smiled. "'Kay!"

            They headed back to their sides of the stadium.

End Episode 136! 

Yahoo! A Lance-centered episode! Are there any Lance fans out there?

Anyways, please review!  
Flames will be used to forge a Nuriko card!

Please, I'm a very busy person and sick right now, so por favor lay off on the bugging for updates? At the most it only takes 5 days for this fic…


	20. Dragon Rage! Enter the Dragonite!

Hey all! Shadow's a bit less sick but still struggling… and her network is being a real pain.

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

Notes: See previous chapter

Xaero – I see…

SS2 Megami-sama – but Brock n' Misty aren't even here…

Jarzard – yep, I hate being sick as well…

The Pokemon Reader – thank you!

Link Masters – well, I just felt like doing a magic ceremony. ^-^ And I don't feel sorry for Drake at all…

Ranma – hehehe, you're probably right

Tmp – Lance just has sort of a grudge against Drake… well, Ash just likes collecting badges?

Aragorn the Ranger – Mitchell… mm… don't think so

Incomplete13 – yippee!

Mallory – The Final Judgment is at the end of this arc, about 20 episodes away. Mm… Geo-chan is really annoying, I like Pika-chan n' Dragonair-chan!

Episode 137: Dragon Rage! Enter the Dragonite!

            "Electabuzz, return! Go, Onix!"

            "Aerodactyl, come back." Lance said, withdrawing the dinosaur, although it looked offended. "I know you can keep fighting, but you have to save your energy."

            Lance drew out another poke ball. "Okay, Tempest, it's your turn!"

            The female light Dragonair came out. 

            "Onix, Bind!"

            Lance sweatdropped. * Isn't Dragonair a bit too big to bind? Oh well, his loss. He better not be trying to lose. *

            Lance closed her eyes. 

            Tempest glowed blue, and she suddenly released a Surf attack.

            "Oh no! Onix!" Drake said. "Return!"

            "Three of Drake's pokemon are down! Time to change the terrain!"

            The arena shifted and changed into a sandy plateau.

            Lance smiled. * This will be more challenging… *

            "Gengar, go!" Drake said. "Night Shade Attack!"

            Dragonair faltered, but retaliated with a Bubblebeam.

            "Try Confuse Ray!"

            Gengar's eyes glowed and Dragonair suddenly started flying around in circles aimlessly.

            "Return!" Lance said. * Hang in there, Dragonair. *

            There was a bright flash of light as Dragonair was recalled.

            "All right, Charmander, you're up!"

            Drake stared at Lance in disbelief. "Okay…"  
            "Gengar, use Night Shade again!"

            "Charmander, use Bite!"

            Charmander opened its mouth and bit hard at the Gengar. It twitched and tried to pull free, but it was no use.

            "Great job, Charmander! Now use Flamethrower!"

            The fires consumed the Gengar in a flash of burning air.

            "Return!" Drake looked shaken. * It's a Charmander! Get a grip! *

            "All right, let's try you!" Drake said. "Blastoise, go!"

            Charmander looked extremely freaked out.

            "Return." Lance said, taking pity on the terrified Charmander. * I still have Gyrados, Aerodactyl, Tempest, and Articuno left, so… *

            "Gyrados, go!"

            "Gyrados, use Thunder!"

            Gyrados nodded and charged up the electricity to throw at Blastoise.

            "Quick! Use Dig!" Drake said. Blastoise quickly dived under the sand, negating the electric attack. "Now use Ice Beam!"

            The attack froze Gyrados solid, and it dropped to the ground.

            Lance recalled it.

            "Okay, Aerodactyl, you're up! Use Rock Slide!"

            The attack crashed into Blastoise, nearly cracking its shell. However, Blastoise was still up, and retaliated with Surf.

            Aerodactyl teetered in the air.

            Lance narrowed her eyes a fraction, and Aerodactyl reared up and finished Blastoise off with a Hyper Beam.

            "Incredible! Now that Blastoise is down, Drake is down to his last and final pokemon! Dragonite!"

            "But don't assume a win for Crystal." The 2nd announcer said. "Because Dragonite has blocked every challenger prior to Crystal!"

            "Dragonite, you're up!" Drake said. * Don't know what Lance is trying to pull, but I'm not going to lose! His last pokemon is probably his Dragonite, so I'll just finish off the rest of his pokemon first! *

            Aerodactyl tried to power up for another Hyper Beam, but Dragonite hit it with a Thunder attack. Aerodactyl crashed into the sand.

            "Aerodactyl, return!" Lance said. "Okay, let's try – Charmander!"

            Charmander popped out.

            "Use Rage now!"

            Charmander's eyes turned red as it absorbed all the anger from its surroundings, before charging at Dragonite, slashing it fiercely.

            The Dragonite looked amused and sprayed out a Hydro Pump.

            Charmander staggered, and managed to get in another Slash, before its tail flame flickered.

            It collapsed.

            "Return!" Lance said. "Okay, Gyrados, you're up next!"

            Gyrados quickly spat out a Dragon Rage attack. However, Dragonite countered with a Dragon Rage of its own.

            The attacks crashed into each other and exploded.

            Lance crossed her index fingers and winked. Gyrados nodded and toppled to the ground.

            "Return."  
            "Tempest, you're up!"

            By now, Drake was feeling a lot more confident. "Just do another Dragon Rage!"

            Tempest reared up and spat out a Blizzard attack, enveloping Dragonite. Drake stared open-mouthed in shock as his pokemon fell over, frozen solid.

            Lance grinned.

            "Yay!" Ash, Pika-chan, and Luna cheered.

            Drake handed Lance the trophy. "All right, what's up? Why did you show up and challenge me? And that disguise is really convincing…"

            Lance tossed her hair. "Okay, first things first. One, I challenged you, to prove that I could beat you, because at the last gym leader's convention you referred to me as, and I quote, ' a stuck-up dragon trainer who couldn't beat anyone with a structured team,' unquote. Two, yes, I know the outfit is cool."

            "And?" Drake prompted.

            "You majorly pissed me off." Lance said simply.

            "Oh…" Drake said, thinking back to their confrontation. He grimaced. * Bad thought… *

            "I guess that's it!" 

            Drake sighed. He would have said more, but…

            "Prepare for Trouble!"

            "We are Team Rocket! So hand over your pokemon now!"

            A machine appeared, and began sucking away all the poke balls. Ash didn't recognize them, but that wasn't the point.

            "Go!" Lance said, releasing all six of her pokemon. She quickly used the Viridian Power to heal them back to full health. "All right! Dragon Rage!"

            The five dragons used Dragon Rage, while Articuno let off a Blizzard attack. The machine began to hiss and splutter.

            "Darn it!" One of the grunts said. He pulled out a gun. "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way!"

            "Pidgey, use Mirror Wave!" Ash said. Pidgey nodded and generated the mirror wave defense, reflecting the bullets back.

            The rockets yelped and began trying to dodge them.

            Drake stared.

            "All right, Tempest, Darkstar, call up a storm!"

            The two dragons nodded and summoned up a furious thunderstorm. The resulting blast of weather blew the agents and their machine out the window, where they crashed into the ocean below.

            "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

            *Ping*

            "One down…" Ash muttered.

            Lance turned to stare at the trainer. "What do you mean?"  
            As if in reply, a few grunts jumped out of the crowd and released Scyther, Raticate, Golbat, and Hypno respectively.

            Ash sighed. "See?" He pulled out a poke ball. "Okay, Sunny, hit them with a Thunderbolt!"

            Sunny nodded and sent a huge ball of electricity at the rockets.

            *ZAP*

            "Articuno, try Powder Snow!"  
            The pokemon nodded and breathed out enough ice to freeze a year's worth of ice cream, not to mention some Team Rocket members.

            The frozen Team Rocket members were sent flying via Pidgey's Gust.

            The two trainers sighed.

            Do you think they're following me now? Lance asked.

            I'm afraid so. Pika-chan said. If they can't find Ash… 

            When I get my hands on Giselle, I'll… Ash made several grasping motions with his hands.

            Now, now, Ash…   
            Grrr. 

            I mean it? What can we do?   
            Drake looked from one to the other, seeing the unspoken comments between them. * I never knew Lance was telepathic… *

            Lance closed her eyes. Well, there's only one thing left to do…   
            We run. 

            But where? Ash asked.

            Johto…   
  


End Episode 137! Ha! Cliffhanger! *Smirks* Review or I won't post the next chapter!

Flames will be used to forge a Tasuki card. ^_~

So, who wanted me to go to Johto because the orange islands were boring? *Wink*


	21. I have to be disguised as what!

Episode 138! Wow, the Johto card set is definitely more problematic than the Kanto card set…

Disclaimer: Sing a song of pokemon, a pocket full of cash… if Nintendo accepts my offer, I'll throw a poke bash! Unfortunately, that does not seem to be working… Nintendo's not willing to sell pokemon to me. WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Destiny is mine, along with Pika-chan, the Triple Guardianship, Eterneon, and others.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech.

Ash and Lance will be referred to by the incorrect gender because that's what they are masquerading as… confused? Drop me a line and I will explain.

Shadow's rant of the day: Some ________ signed a review for a truly disgusting fic that I would sooner flame than read with _my_ name! What's up with that? Bakayarou….

Ranma – thank you! ^-^

SS2 Megami-sama – we all have our own brain-freeze times…

Tmp – I thought I mentioned the new leader? Oh well, it shall come up. Yes, that's why Lance doesn't like Drake. Drake just thinks Lance is cross-dressing, which is technically true, just not the way he thinks.

Link Masters – I haven't gone into detail on Lance's aura yet, but it's very hard to trace… Skymew and Dragonami and Eterneon may pop up but they technically don't 'exist' in Johto… still, you never know.

Aragorn the Ranger –Johto continues this arc since it is the Johto cards arc. I felt like more battling might irk people, and then it would be like a few of my other fics and I try not to blatantly plagiarize my own work…

Digifan1 – hai!

Jarzard – oh…;.;

Psychic Sabrina – ah, TR dark side will show up soon. Very soon, in a few episodes I surmise. Viridian Power, yes, that _is_ Lance's special power and I go into more detail about it in 'Dragon's Love'. Glad you liked the Seiryuu pic!

Mallory – well, if they _are_ catching the Johto cards, they should go there, yes?

Episode 138: I have to be disguised as what!?

            "You don't really have a choice here, Ash." Pika-chan said. She and the others were currently in Seafoam Islands. "You _have_ to go to Johto in disguise."

            "I know, but!"

            Lance looked up. "Come on, it can't be that bad…"  
            "What do you mean!?" Ash demanded.

            "Well, Giselle shouldn't be able to figure out its you, with your magic change and the costume you are wearing."

            "Still…"

            "Come on, stop fretting, Ash." 

            "I won't! Pika-chan! This is an affront to my dignity!"

            "What dignity?" Pika-chan asked, giggling.

            Ash sweatdropped. "Pika-chan! How could you do this to me?!"

            "It's not that bad."

            Ash glared at Lance. "You'd better be wearing a disguise too…"  
            "Of course I am." Lance said. She was dressed in black, hair back in its red spikes, cape fluttering from her shoulders. "I'm going as myself."

            "Wait. Let me get this straight. You've pretended to be a boy all your life?!"

            Lance nodded. "Yes. I didn't actually use the transformation until I was twelve."

            "But still…"

            Luna cleared her throat. "Master is very adjustable. She is the best at transforming of all of the three guardians, because water is so flexible."

            "I'm also the only one who can stay transformed as the opposite gender for long periods of time." Lance said. "Articuno is fickle… so I can switch at will. Plus, for some reason, I am male instead of female in some dimensions, and that lets me hold the form better."

            "But why do I have to be dressed as a girl?"

            "Ashline's a girl, you know."

            "But that's an alternate dimension!" Ash protested. 

            "Come on, just do the transformation and the clothes will fit."

            Ash sighed and began to chant. "I'll get you for this, Pika-chan…"

            When the pink smoke cleared away, Ashline stood there. She had black hair that fell to her waist with two silver streaks in it, clear green eyes, and she was quite petite. She was dressed in a white jacket, blue jeans, lavender t-shirt, light blue sneakers, and white gloves.

            Lance clapped.

            Ash scowled at him. "Stop that!" She said, in a slightly high-pitched voice.

            "Look, this is just temporary until you finish capturing the rest of the Johto cards." Lance said soothingly. 

            Ash sighed. "All right… let's go."

            She pulled out her key. "Magic to cards, cards to key!"  
            A white beam shot out. 

            "Let's go!"

            "From the smoldering mess around us, I'd say that it was a fire type." Lance said.

            Ash shrugged. "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!"

            There was a blazing flash of red light.

            "Duck!" Lance said, pushing Ash down. 

            Ash shrieked as she landed on a particularly sore portion of her body. * Grr… now I know why I didn't want to transform into a girl. It's so inconvenient! *

            "Watery!" Lance said, releasing one of his cards. "Attack!"

            The water spirit nodded and sent a wave of water at whatever was there.

            There was a muffled shriek.

            Meanwhile, Ash had pulled herself back up and was brushing grass off her outfit. * This is so demeaning… *

            "Hurry and capture it!" Pika-chan said.

            "Right!" Ash pulled out his staff. "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            The pokemon formed into a card, which drifted into his hand.

            "Slugma? But why didn't it go to you?"

            Lance sweatdropped. "I already have one. Plus, you were meant to get the Johto card set, remember?"

            "Oh. I forgot."

            "Too stressed, I guess." Pika-chan said sympathetically. "Poor Ash."

            "Can I not use this transformation?"

            "No."

            "Pika-chan!"

            "You look cute." Lance said.

            Ash blushed. "Lance…"  
            "What?"

            "Um… now you're a guy and I'm a girl, right?"

            "Yes, why?"

            "Are you hitting on me?"

            The two guardians sweatdropped at the cluelessness of the poor Chosen.

            "Never mind…"

            Somehow, I don't think those two will ever realize their feelings for one another. Pika-chan said.

            So you admit it! Pay up! Luna said.

            What are you talking about? 

            Three weeks ago you bet me fifty dollars that they didn't love each other. 

            Oh… Pika-chan thought back. I was on a sugar high! You took advantage of my delirious state! 

            Too bad. Luna said. So why don't' you just show me the money?   
            Pika-chan handed over the dollars. She shrugged. * It wasn't that much anyways. *

            The next day…

            "Kadabra, I choose you! Use Future Sight!" 

            Kadabra nodded and foresaw an attack.

            The enemy pokemon hissed and spat. Ash wisely backed away.

            "What _is_ this?" She asked.

            Lance came running. His dragon wings were glistening, meaning that he had flown quite a distance to find her. He took a quick look. 

            "This is Yanma." Lance said. "A bug-type. Psychic moves won't work against it."

            "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

            "I wasn't here."  
            "Oh, I forgot. What were you doing?"

            "Cooking lunch." Lance said directly.

            Ash's eyes got all sparkly. "Lunch?"

            Kadabra cleared his throat to interrupt them. Excuse me, but am I not supposed to be battling? 

            "Sorry." Ash said. The Yanma was getting annoyed at being ignored. It used Double Team and filled the area with copies of itself.

            Ash pulled out another pokemon card. "In that case… Jynx, you're up!"

            The psychic/ice pokemon appeared next to Kadabra.

            "Okay, Kadabra, use Kinesis!"

            Kadabra nodded and bent a spoon in half, using the waves of energy to disrupt the Yanma's accuracy. Jynx stood still and waited for orders.

            "Jynx, use powder snow to try and freeze it!"

            Jynx nodded and sent the blast of ice crystals at Yanma, but it just teetered and some of the copies vanished.

            "Darn." Ash said. * Okay, time to switch strategies. *

            Lance watched impassively.

            "Jynx, try using Lovely Kiss!"

            Jynx nodded and walked up to each Yanma, kissing it. More copies vanished.

            The real Yanma was getting worried. It used Quick Attack to try and escape, but Kadabra saw it.

            There's the real one! 

            "Kadabra, use Dynamicpunch! Jynx, use Icy Wind!"

            The two cards nodded and blasted the Yanma. It keened shrilly, before it fell over, a confused block of ice. Then, Future Sight crashed into it.

            Yanma was definitely in no condition to battle.

            "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"  
            Yanma turned into an Ash card as well.

            Ash caught it and wrote her name in ink. "Can we have lunch now?"

            Pika-chan hid her camera behind her back. "Sure."  
            "Yay!" Ash quickly dashed towards the campsite.

            "Ash! Wait!" Lance called, but it was too late. She burst in and saw the spider sitting peacefully on the stove next to the pots and pans.

            "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

            "Ash is afraid of spiders?" Luna asked.

            "Normally, no. But his female transformation comes with several weaknesses." Pika-chan said.

            "Ah."

            Ash backed away from the spider. 

            "Don't worry." Lance reassured him. "Spinarak won't hurt you."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Ash, you weren't afraid of Yanma, Butterfree, Beedrill, or Venomoth." Lance said reasonably. "Don't worry about it. After all, it is just another bug pokemon."

            Ash closed her eyes. "Okay…"

            Spinarak flashed twice and turned into an Ash card. Ash quickly signed it and put it in her pocket.

            Lance looked at her. Pika-chan, she is hyperventilating. 

            Oh no! 

            Lance quickly bent over Ash and began giving her mouth-to-mouth. A few seconds later, Ash came out of her shock and pushed him away.

            "Just making sure you were breathing." Lance said.

            Ash took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Sorry. It's just that… it's so weird being a girl."  
            "Ah. Well, sorry, but I can't help you in that area."

            "Darn."

            Lance turned to Pika-chan. "Is there any way you can help?"

            "I'm afraid not." Pika-chan said. "Ash, you're on your own."  
            Ash moaned and buried her face in her hands.

End Episode 138! Yep, another plot twist! I love it! *Grins* Well, what else would you expect from shadow the crazy ff.net writer?

C&CC make me happy while flames do not.

Wrote this before I read Jarzard's fic so I did not steal anything…


	22. Distractions

Episode 139! *winks* Put up an extra chapter because I felt nice, remember to review!

Disclaimer: You may skip this if you wish, but just in case you bother to read it, know that Shadow does not own pokemon. However, Shadow _does_ own Destiny, Pika-chan, and some other elements in this story.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thinking, _italics_ indicates pokemon talking in English.

If you didn't read the last chapter you will be very confused. So if you didn't, go back and read it now!

Timeline: 3 weeks later, Ash and Lance have managed to wind up near Goldenrod city via the Magnet Train.

Episode 139: Distractions

            "Pidgey, use Sand-Attack!"  
            Pidgey nodded her assent as she kicked up a huge wave of sand, blinding the Raticate Ash's opponent was using.

            "Darn it!" Carl said. "Raticate, use Hyper Fang!"

            "But Hyper Fang only has 89.5% accuracy," Ash said. "And with two Sand-attacks, it is down to 53.3%. Maybe you should consider."  
            "Shut up!" Carl said. "Raticate, attack!"

            Raticate nodded and charged at Pidgey, who shrugged.

            Then, she opened her beak and began to glow.

            Carl stared. * No! It can't be! *

            _Sorry, but you can't win this!_ Pidgey said, before a Hyper Beam smashed into Raticate, knocking it into unconsciousness.

            _Ow…_

            "You did great, Ashline." Lance said, earning a glare from the girl.

            "This isn't over yet!" Carl said. "I choose… Hoothoot!"

            Ashline was about to use her AIPL, when she suddenly remembered that Kamon and Team Rocket might be able to use it to find her.

            Lance pulled out his pokédex. "Hoothoot. The owl pokemon. It begins to hoot at the same time every day. Some trainers use them in place of clocks."

            "A bird?" Pika-chan asked. This should be easy. 

            Ash grinned. Okay, Pidgey, are you up for another round? 

            Pidgey nodded. Of course! 

            "Okay, Hoothoot, use Peck!"  
            Hoothoot flew at Pidgey, intending to peck it, but Pidgey had already darted out of the way with Quick Attack.

            "Great! Pidgey, now use Gust!"  
            Pidgey nodded and flapped her wings, sending Hoothoot away from her, but it did not do that much, since Gust was a flying type attack…

            "Hoothoot, use Foresight!"  
            Hoothoot spun its head around and hooted as it identified Pidgey.

            Pidgey shrugged. * It just wasted a turn… *

            She shot up and used Wing Attack, sending Hoothoot crashing into the ground. However, it righted itself and began to glow.

            "Oh! Hoothoot's is evolving into Noctowl!" Carl cheered.

            Ash blinked.

            So did Pidgey. _Well, it's going to be weak right after it evolves, so I'll just charge and wait._

            Pidgey began to glow with a pale golden light.

            Carl didn't notice, as he was concentrating on Noctowl.

            Soon, the light cleared and a fully transformed Noctowl stood there.

            "Noctowl, use Hypnosis!"

            Rings began coming out of Noctowl's eyes.

            Pidgey flew away from them. Noctowl fired, shooting more hypnosis rings. Suddenly, Pidgey flew right in front of Noctowl and tackled it, surprising the bird.

            "Try using Confusion!"

            Pidgey grinned. _Then it's my turn, and I'll use… Thunderflash!_

            There was a bright flash of light as Pidgey formed a flash of lightning suspended on layers of wind, which flew at the unfortunate Noctowl.

            Noctowl screeched and dropped to the ground with curlicue eyes.

            "Argh!" Carl said. "That was my secret weapon!"

            "Too bad." Ash said. "At least you tried."

            Carl angrily tossed Ash some money and walked off.

            Lance came up behind Ashline and hugged her. "You did great, Ash."

            "Thanks." Ash said. 

            Pika-chan and Luna peeked out of a bush.

            Come on! Kiss! Pika-chan said.

            Ash's head jerked up. "Pika-chan!" She said, blushing furiously.

            At the same time, Luna was talking to Lance.

            I know what you're thinking. 

            I highly doubt that, Luna. 

            You like him! 

            I know that! 

            So why don't you kiss her? 

            LUNA! 

            Lance looked down and saw Ash staring at him, blushing.

            "Let me guess. Pika-chan?"

            Ash nodded. * I'm so embarrassed! *

            Lance reassuringly gave Ash a hug. Don't worry. Those guardians… are just a bit insane in the head. Nothing to worry about. 

            OK… 

            You look cute when you blush, though. 

            Ash went wide-eyed and stared at Lance.

            Lance let go of her. "Come on, let's head to Goldenrod."

            "All right…"

            They were looking for the Gym when suddenly, something whizzed by their heads.

            "Pokemon card sighted!" Pika-chan chirped. She dragged Ash behind a building.

            "What is it?"

            "I have a costume for you!"

            "What? But I'm a girl now! Teresa only made costumes for me as a guy!"

            "Actually, no. One of her dark powers was foresight. She's got about thirty costumes for you as a girl. Plus, we can always modify the ones she made for Charlotte."

            Ash turned purple. * I'm doomed… *

            "So why don't you change?" Pika-chan asked, handing her the outfit.

            Ash sighed as he noticed the sparks. Are these spelled, at the very least?   
            Yep! I spelled them all. They have armor and defensive spells woven in. 

            Good. 

            And some have been drenched in Potion, in case you get hurt. 

            That's a relief. 

            Ash quickly changed, trying not to stare at herself. She wore a black and pink outfit. There was a short pink dress that only fell to mid-thigh, with a black bodice and sash. There were little gold dots on the pleated skirt. On the bodice was a pair of wings, traced in gold thread. Over this went a black jacket that barely reached her waist, made out of some material that wasn't flimsy. The jacket had pink braid at the sleeves. In her hair she wore a little black cap with a pair of pink wings on them. She had pink gauntlets with black fingers, and long black boots that went halfway up to her thighs. 

            "Interesting." Lance commented. "You look kawaii."

            "I don't want to look kawaii!"

            "You're a _girl_, remember?"

            "Oh… yes, I forgot." Ashline said. She pushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "It's not that different…"

            "That's good. More convenient."

            "I know. Hmm…" Ashline activated her key in a flash and scanned. "The pokemon card is really close."

            "Let's go." Lance said. He summoned Dragonite. They climbed on and flew off to look for the pokemon card. Soon….

            "There it is!" Luna said.

            Pika-chan looked miffed. * Darn. I wanted to discover it. Oh well. *

            "Milktank." Ash said, looking at it. "Okay then…"

            She drew out a card. "I choose – Spinarak!"

            Spinarak popped out and hissed.

            "Spinarak, use Scary Face!"

            Spinarak nodded and frightened the Milktank, so it attacked slowly. It curled up into a ball and began Rollout. Spinarak jumped out of the way. It was only hit twice.

            "Now use Spider Web!"

            Spinarak trapped Milktank in a web of silk. The cow pokemon tried to break free, but it was stuck fast.

            "Great! Now bring its HP down with Giga Drain!"

            Spinarak drained Milktank and replenished its own HP.

            However, Milktank used Milk Drink to even the odds a bit.

            "Darn. Try using Psychic!"

            Spinarak stood up and blasted out a load of psychic waves. Milktank shuddered and finally fell over, at a low HP. Ash nodded.

            "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            Milktank shivered, before turning into an Ash card.

            Ashline smiled and posed for Pika-chan.

            "Superb, as usual." Lance said, smiling.

            "Thanks, Lance." Ashline said. Pika-chan snapped a picture and then they headed off for the pokemon center.

End Episode 139!

What, did you expect it to follow the Johto timeline? *Sighs* Shadow only vaguely follows the episodes and stuff, and usually out of order too. Oh well!

*Blinks* C+CC welcome!  
Flames will be used to forge an Ocean Mirror.

  
            


	23. Flowers in the Sunshine

Episode 138!

NOTE! Disclaimer has been moved to the end of the fic.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon talking, not that much of it.

Lance is a boy and Ash is a girl now. For the reason, see Episodes 135 and 136.

'Twas the night before finals, and all the teachers began hurling insane amounts of homework at phantomness. The band director dragged her to three long rehearsals. Then, there were the winter concerts…that is why phantomness was sadly unable to update and she may not update soon because she has final exams the upcoming week.

The Pokemon reader – well, it might help. *Looks at racks of bunnies*

Link Masters – well, I know. But poor Lance seems to have forgotten that fact…

SS2 Megami-sama – hehehehe

Jarzard – school is evil… .

Blackness44 – well, I like being different.

Aragorn the Ranger – I quit watching anime after the Indigo League, so….

Digifan1 – hai!

Incomplete13 – hmm… probably, but there shall be no romance

Ranma – well, it's temporary so I can play around with the characters.

Psychic Sabrina – Lance being male… um, he is a guy in one or two of my fics. Why wouldn't it be championshippy? I love that… um… Pokemon Adventure series I only have up to book 9… it features this annoying guy named Gold and Red has to go off to these healing springs to heal his arms and legs after Lorelei's ice cuffs…

Mallory – hi! I am so busy its not even funny… but I deal with Internet problems all the time, it's down practically every day. *laughs*

Episode 140: Flowers in the sunshine

            "Whitney! I challenge you for a Plainbadge!"

            Whitney looked up and saw a girl in a blue and white trainer's uniform standing there, with a Pikachu on her shoulder.

            "All right." Whitney said, yawning. "Let's have a three on three battle."

            She rang a gong and the referee jolted awake.

            "Wha? Oh…"

            "Okay!" The referee said holding up the two flags. "This is a three on three gym battle for the Plainbadge! The battle will now begin!"

            Both trainers reached for their poke balls.

            "Snubbull, go!"

            "Flareon, go!"

            Both pokemon popped out of their poke balls.

            "Snubbull, charm!" Whitney said.

            "Flareon, don't panic!" Ashline said. She pointed at the Snubbull, and made a twirling motion with one hand.

            Flareon nodded and dived towards the pokemon, which was startled, and broke off its ray of hearts. Then, Flareon flipped Snubbull over and breathed out Smog right into its face.

            Snubbull burst out coughing and twitched.

            Flareon next duplicated itself with Double Team.

            "Snubbull, use Scary Face! Whatever it is planning to do, we have to stop it!"

            Snubbull nodded and used Scary Face, lowering Flareon's speed, but the copies just shrugged.

            Then, Ash nodded, and they all dashed towards Snubbull using Quick Attack.

            By now, Snubbull was poisoned, and at the sight of all the flareons dashing at it, it fainted from a mixture of fear and fright as the pokemon barreled into it.

            "Hey, you're pretty good." Whitney said. "It's rare to see a female trainer who can actually beat one of my pokemon. But can you beat the next one? Clefairy, go!"

            Clefairy popped out, singing in its high voice.

            "Ok, Clefairy, use Metronome!"

            Clefairy began waggling its fingers back and forth, and soon it poofed out an attack. It dashed over and punched Flareon in the head.

            Mach punch. Fighting type attack. Lance sent.

            Ash nodded. She put her hand under her chin and thought for a few seconds. Flareon, use Bite! 

            Flareon nodded and charged towards Clefairy with its mouth open, before biting it on the tail.

            Clefairy squealed in indignation.

            "Clefairy, Sing it to sleep!"

            Clefairy began singing softly. Flareon broke off its Bite attack and began to snooze peacefully on the floor. Satisfied, Clefairy slapped it a few times with Doubleslap.

            Then, it used Metronome.

            "Razor Leaf? At least it didn't do too much." Ash said, sighing.

            Lance nodded.

            Flareon, feeling the prickly leaves hit its hide, woke up.

            "Clefairy, use Metronome again!"

            "Flareon, use Fire Blast!"

            Flareon created a large 'X' of fire and threw it at the Clefairy. Most of it hit. Clefairy fell over, all gray and ashy; covered with cinders.

            It weakly used a Tail Whip attack before it fainted.

            Flareon let out a gust of fire triumphantly.

            Whitney smiled. "All right, but can you handle my secret weapon? Milktank, go! Use Rollout!"

            Milktank turned itself into a little ball and hurled itself at Flareon, who dodged the first strike but not the second. Ash noticed that Flareon looked tired.

            You're the best, girl. Return.   
            Flareon vanished into the red light of the beam.

            Ash pulled out another poke ball. "In that case, Jolteon, you're up!"

            "Milktank, keep using Rollout! It's a rock-type attack and it will be super effective against Jolteon!"

            "Jolteon, Agility and Thunderwave!"

            Jolteon endured one hit of Rollout to boost his speed, before using Thunderwave to paralyze Milktank. Milktank dropped to the ground.

            "Milktank, Attract!"

            "Attract?" Ash blinked in confusion.

            Milktank suddenly batted her eyelashes and sent a wave of hearts at Jolteon. Jolteon floundered, and hearts began spiraling around his head.

            HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU UNFAITHFUL POKEMON! Sunny shouted in telepathy.

            This jolted Jolteon out of his trance and he shook himself. He let off a Thunder Attack.

            "Use Milk Drink, Milktank!"

            Milktank produced a bottle of milk from nowhere and healed itself back up to full HP.

            Ash crinkled her forehead and thought. * Let's see… what's going to work against that? It's like a pokemon that can't be damaged. Do I just wear it down? *

            Strategy, Ash, strategy. 

            Ash blinked. Lance, where are you?   
            Well, I can't exactly go in, since I'm the leader of the Elite Four. I'm hiding from fangirls. I seriously need a new disguise. 

            I thought you were the trainer that nobody saw.   
            I _was_, until you beat Agatha. 

            Oops. 

            It's okay…  I'll just figure out a new disguise. 

            Pika-chan sighed. * This could take a while. *

            "Jolteon, use Thunder again!"

            "Milktank, use Attract!"

            The hearts spiraled around Jolteon's head, but he didn't feel the effects anymore. He yawned and let off another Thunder attack.

            "In that case, its time to even the odds. Milktank, use Rest!"

            Milktank yawned and went to sleep.

            Ash suddenly got an idea. "Jolteon, use Double Kick!"

            Jolteon began kicking at Milktank, who couldn't attack since it was asleep. 

            "Now." Ash said. "Jolteon, return!"

            Milktank woke up.

            "Butterfree, douse it with Poisonpowder!"

            "Milktank, use Attract!"

            But it won't matter because the Milktank will be taking poison damage. Pika-chan said. That was smart, Ash. 

            Thank you! 

            Milktank used Attract, followed by Rollout thrice, but Butterfree just kept using Mega Drain to heal himself. Finally, Milktank ran out of HP.

            "This match goes to Ashline! The badge is hers!" The referee said.

            "You're good at this, Ashline." Whitney said. "I'd like it if we could train together for a while."

            Ash looked at Pika-chan questioningly. Pika-chan shrugged her shoulders. * Why not? *

            " Okay."

            "Cool! I'll take you to my uncle's dairy farm." Whitney said. She led the way… and promptly got lost.

            "Um…" Ash said, looking around at the beauty salon. "This is your Uncle Milton's farm?"

            "Oops!"

            Whitney next led them to the Magnet Train station, followed by the Radio Tower. Finally, they wound up at the Milktank farm.

            "So this young lass actually beat you?" Milton asked. "Good job!"

            Ash beamed.

            "Why don't I treat you to some nice, fresh, Moomoo milk?"

            "Great!" Ash said. She and Pika-chan both had several glasses.

            Pika-chan, does this restore HP? 

            Yes. 

            I wonder how much it costs. 

            "Do you sell Moomoo milk?"

            "Of course." Milton said. "It's $2000 for a bottle."

            "Why is it so expensive?"

            Milton sighed. "A lot of our Milktanks are sick, and not producing milk. So we've had to increase the price because our supply is lower."

            'I see…" Ashline said. "Can I take a look?"

            "Sure. I'll show you to the barn."

End Episode 140!

I love Moomoo milk! Comments and Constructive Criticism are very welcome!  
Flames will be used to make scalding hot ice cream…that I will then throw at the flamers.

DISCLAIMER: POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO, GAME FREAK, 4Kids, Shogakukan comics, etc. it does not belong to me!

Destiny, Pika-chan, etc, do belong to me.


	24. Mystery of the Milktanks

Episode 139! *Frowns* what card should be next? Oh well.

I feel nice… putting up another chapter for ya, remember to review! Any Whitney fans?

Notes: indicates telepathic communication or psychic communication, whatever you prefer, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates pokemon speech.

Ash is a girl, and Lance is a boy.

Episode 141: Mystery of the Milktanks

            Ash walked around, looking at the Milktanks. Most were looking weak and sickly. That was odd.

            "The healthy ones are out in the pasture to keep from getting whatever these have contracted." Milton explained.

            "Why don't you just take them to a pokemon center?"

            "Because the medicine the pokemon center uses causes the Milktanks to become very fidgety. They stop producing Moomoo milk."

            "Oh." Ash said. 

            "I'm afraid that our rivals, the Grangerfords, may be causing this." Milton said.

            "The Grangerfords?"

            "Here at our farm, we specialize in Moomoo milk and ice cream." Whitney explained. "The Grangerfords also have Milktanks, which produce cheese and yogurt. Unfortunately, they have been expanding into the area of ice cream, which is our market."

            "So we sent them a polite letter asking them to stay in their area of expertise." Milton said. "In return, they sent us a baby Ekans."

            "It means war."

            Ashline twisted a strand of hair around a finger. "So you think they might have poisoned the Milktanks?"

            "I'm pretty sure. It's something they would do." Whitney said. "The Grangerfords are sneaky. They've already put two other dairy farms in this area out of business. They'll stop at nothing to gain control of the market."

            "Ah…"

            "Maybe I can tell what's wrong." Ash said. "Milktank, go!"

            "You have one too?" Whitney asked. "It's so cute!"

            Ash turned to the Milktank card. "Could you talk to the others and see what's wrong?"

            Milktank nodded.

            She immediately began conversing with the others. Soon, they got to the root of the problem.

            _They say that they felt sick after they ate the red berries off the bushes on the hill._

            Ash nodded and turned to Whitney.

            "Are there berry bushes on the hills nearby?"

            Whitney's forehead puckered up. "No. There aren't any berry bushes for miles around. Why?"

            "Because the Milktanks say that they got sick after they ate the red berries."

            "Let's go out and take a look." Milton said. "I keep all the healthy stock on the hills! We have to hurry!"

            The three quickly ran towards the hills.

            "Stop! Stay away from that bush!" Milton shouted to several startled Milktanks.

            _What's wrong, master?_

_            Yes. What's wrong?_

            Milton rushed over. "These are not endemic plants."

            "So someone must have planted them here." Whitney explained. "Are they poisonous, uncle Milton?"

            Milton pulled out his field guide. After a few minutes, he nodded.

            "Yes. These are Everhart berries. They contain a slow-acting toxin that decreases the size of the mammary glands, making milk production decrease before stopping completely."  
            "So what can we do?"

            "Well, so far, no one has developed a vaccine." Milton said, thinking and rubbing his chin. * Hmm… *

            Ashline closed her eyes. * I wonder what I can do to help? *

            Meanwhile…

            "Come on, Aerodactyl, give it a hyper Beam!"

            Aerodactyl nodded and blasted the opposing Starmie away. Starmie fell over, smoking.

            "Oh no! Starmie!" Lydia said.

            "Sorry." Lance said. "But you're no match." It was amazing how much sunglasses and dark blue hair dye could do to disguise a person. Of course, he had been forced to change his outfit too. Now, he just wore black.

            Aerodactyl preened.

            "I can't give you any money," Lydia said. "But our family runs a Milktank farm. Perhaps you'd like some samples instead?"

            That sounds good! Aerodactyl said.

            Lance grinned. "All right, then. Let's go."

            Lydia nodded and led the way to the Grangerford farm.

            LANCE!   
            Lance's head snapped up. 

            "Is there something wrong with the ice cream?" Lydia asked anxiously.

            "No, it's not that." Lance said. What is it, Ash? 

            What do you use to counteract Everhart berries? 

            I have no idea. Lance said truthfully.

            Really?   
            Yes. But I can ask around.   
            Would you? I kind of need your help.   
            I know. 

            Lance and his pokemon finished the ice cream. "Hey, Lydia, do you know what Everhart berries are?"

            Lydia nodded. "They're used on Milktanks that are too old or too sick to produce milk."

            "Is there any cure?"

            "Nothing but time and rest, as far as I know." Lydia said. * He's cute! And he's asking questions! Maybe he's interested in me! *

            She batted her eyelashes at him.

            Lance groaned inwardly as he noticed the signs of obsession beginning to show. * Oh no… *

            "How about if I show you around?" Lydia asked.

            Lance nodded. * As long as it takes her mind off me. * "Let's go." He said, recalling Aerodactyl and the rest of his pokemon.

            Lydia began showing him around.

            "Here, this is where we make ice cream. We keep the flavors separate." Lydia explained. "We try to use natural flavors."

            "Strawberries, blueberries, and cherries?"

            Lydia nodded. "Our orchard is on that hill over there."

            "Can I see the Milktanks?"

            "Sure!" Lydia said. * What a great idea! *

            She led him over to the slope where the cows were browsing.

            Lance looked carefully. * It looks like they've been taken care of well. None of them look sickly… *

            Any ideas yet, Lance? 

            Well, my contact says that the only cure is rest. 

            Darn. 

            I know. Keep looking, Ash. 

            I'm trying! 

            Ash sighed. He shrugged and pulled out a few berries. He handed them to the nearest Milktank. Suddenly, its eyes brightened up.

            "Moo!"

            "Milktank looks a little healthier." Milton said in awe.

            Ash handed over some more berries. After eight berries, Milktank suddenly became perfectly healthy.

            "So there _is_ a cure!" Whitney said, excitedly. "I'll go out to find some berries!"

            "Wait!" Milton said, running after her. "You'll get lost! Ash, can you take care of the farm while we're gone?"

            "Sure." Ash said.

            "Thank you! We are much obliged to you."  
            The two immediately headed off to find Berries.

            Ash yawned. She occupied herself by braiding her hair.

            Soon, Lance appeared on Dragonair.

            "You dyed your hair again? And what's with the sunglasses?"

            "Fangirls." Lance said, scowling. "What would you expect?"

            "Oh…"

            Ash sighed. "I don't know what Team Rocket is planning, but it can't be good."

            "No it can't. I've just received some bad news."  
            "What is it?" Ash asked, seeing the look on Lance's face.

            "It's about Pallet Town…. It's been destroyed."

Ash's face went white. "No… why?! They never did anything!"

            "Professor Oak has publicly acknowledged that he is now part of Team Rocket. Any pokemon there automatically became property of Team Rocket."

            'No…" Ash said. * I don't even have a home now… * She began to cry softly. Lance wrapped his arms around her and let her cry until she was tired out.

            By the time Whitney and Milton returned, her eyes were red and she couldn't cry anymore.

            Don't worry, Ash. Lance said soothingly. We'll find a way. 

            Ash nodded resolutely and dried her eyes on a pink handkerchief. * I hope so… *

End Episode 141!

So first Ash's parents are dead, and now Pallet Town is gone… poor Ash!

*Shrugs*

C&CC are the best! Flames will be used to forge a Destiny card. ^_^

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. IT BELONGS TO NINTENDO, GAME FREAK, 4KIDS, Shogakukan comics, etc. NOT MINE! However, Destiny, Pika-chan, cards, etc, belong to me. 


	25. Destiny comes calling

Episode 142! EEEK! Evil evil finals…  
  


Disclaimer: I wish I owned pokemon. I really do. But I don't, so I content myself with writing fanfics.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon talking.

Lance is a boy, as Ash is a girl…

Aragorn the Ranger – thank you!

Xaero – Ash seems to suffer a lot in my fics. *muses*

Ranma – Oak kind of disgusts me for some reason.

Tjal – I see

SS2 Megami-sama – hi! 

Tmp – Oak joined Rocket for reasons unknown. I thought Ash had no other pokemon with TR, but just in case, they returned to him. 

The Pokemon Reader – flu? Poor you! *hugs* I'll try to update soon, but I have finals

Link Masters – I liked your fic. But Lance can be pitied…

Digifan1 – ok!

SS2 Megami-sama – hi! Do you have finals?

Jarzard – yes, you should update… but I'm a busy person.

Psychic Sabrina – Hi! No, I won't them fight each other. Which forum is it? *sparkly eyes* Pikashippy is cute but I'm not doing it here…

Episode 142: Destiny begins calling

            "Why?" Ash asked Pika-chan, who was sitting next to her. She was still at Whitney's house, having accepted their hospitality and offer of training.

            "I don't know." Pika-chan answered honestly. "Unless Kamon is a mage…"

            "He might be." Luna said. She and Lance were also sitting on the bed.

             "There are many dark magicians." Lance said. "I think Pika-chan already told you. For every magician that successfully walks the path of light, many more fall to the darkness."

            "Of course, most of the time, they just squabble amongst themselves, so only a few are problematic."

            "Or they are too weak to control their powers."

            "Still." Ash said. "Why? I can't believe Professor Oak would sell out…but then I shouldn't be surprised. After all, he _did_ do illegal experiments on pokemon."

            "Hmm…" Lance said, putting a hand under his chin. 

            Ash sighed. She formed a ball of green scrying energy in her hands. "Show me Pallet Town."

            The ball glowed, and created a scene. 

            Ash gasped. It had been worse than she had imagined. There was virtually nothing left. All the buildings had been torn down, and the entire area was a mess of ashes.

            "No…"

            Lance quickly blasted her with Sleep Powder. Ashline glared, but soon fell asleep.

            "Why did you do that?" Pika-chan asked.

            "Pika-chan, she's your Chosen. You should know. She was going hysterical." Luna said, in a snide tone.

            Pika-chan glared and sparked her cheeks.

            "Not now." Lance said, irritated. "You have better things to do than quibbling." A sudden dark aura flared around the ice guardian. "I mean it."

            The guardians glared lightning bolts at each other, but looked away, chastened.

            "That's better." Lance said. "I hope she has sleepless dreams tonight." He tucked Ashline into bed and soon fell asleep himself.

            Two flashes of light surrounded Ash and turned into cards, then vanished.

            The next morning…

            "Hey Ashline! Guess what? Pallet Town has been destroyed! It was on the news this morning! Wasn't it horrible?" Whitney asked.

            Ashline nodded. She was dry-eyed now.

            "She's entering an emotionless state." Lance explained to Pika-chan. "It's like this. Anger burns, but rage is cool. And she's past the anger stage."

            "Fire and ice." Pika-chan said thoughtfully. "The first two… but what of thunder?"

            "Thunder is the madness that comes after the rage."

            Pika-chan shivered. * Then I hope it doesn't progress that far. *

            Whitney looked curious. "What's wrong?"

            "Ashline is from Pallet Town."

            Whitney gasped. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"  
            "It's okay. At least I know my parents are in a better place now." Ash said, sighing.

            "Oh…"  
            Lance reassuringly sent her some magic energy, which her tired body absorbed eagerly.

            Ashline looked a little bit better. 

            "I'm sorry." Whitney repeated.

            "It's okay. There's nothing I can do to change what already happened." Ash confirmed. "So why dwell on the past? It's not going to help the future."  
            Whitney nodded. "Well, if you want to be left alone today, I can understand…"

            "No, we can still train."

            "All right then, let's have breakfast first."

            After a delicious meal of pancakes, sausages, and eggs, the two girls headed out to the hills to train.

            Ashline closed her eyes and began to hum. What she didn't know was that it was a form of protection. Lance recognized the tune and smiled.

            "Things should be a bit easier now."

            "What do you mean?" 

            "It's simple, Luna. That's the calling song. I would have thought that you would know." Pika-chan said. * Ha! I know something she doesn't! *

            Luna growled.

            Lance sweatdropped.

            "Milktank, go!"

            "Cubone, go!" Ash said, sending out the pokemon card.

            "Interesting choice, Ash."

            Ash nodded. "All right, Cubone, use Bonemerang!"  
            Cubone nodded and hurled his bone at Milktank, who used Rollout to bounce the bone right off. Then, it continued rolling at Cubone.

            Cubone quickly jumped over it.

            "Cubone, use Growl!"

            Cubone began growling, reducing Milktank's attack power.

            Milktank countered with a Tail Whip to lower Cubone's defense.

            "Cubone, use Fire Blast!"

            Cubone nodded and formed a ball of fire, which he then hurled at Milktank.

            "Don't panic, Milktank, Rollout through it!"

            Milktank went into ball form again and rammed into Cubone, sending it flying.

            "Great!" Ash said. "Cubone, return."  
  


            "That was pretty challenging." Whitney said. "I didn't know Cubone could learn Fire Blast."

            Ash shrugged. "Well, diversifying is good."

            "I know."

            "Excuse me!" Milton said, running up. "But you girls have to see this!"

            Ash and Whitney followed. Soon, they came to a stream. It was chock-full of various water pokemon.

            Ash gasped. * There are pokemon cards here! *

            "Wow…" Whitney said, bug-eyed.

            "I'm going to catch some." Ashline said. She pulled out a pokemon card. "Weepinbell, go!"

            Weepinbell popped out.

            "Weepinbell, douse them with Acid and then use Sleep Powder!"

            Weepinbell spat out a ton of purple acid and followed up with sleep powder, drenching all the pokemon.

            Ash pulled out her wand. "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            There was a bright flash of light, and several cards drifted into her hands. Ash stared. * No way! How is this possible? *

            You're broadcasting attraction waves. 

            What?   
            Pokemon cards are attracted to your aura. But that song you were humming is a spell that intensifies you aura by five hundred percent. 

            So I'm actively attracting them now? 

            Yes. Lance concluded. So within a few weeks, all the Johto cards should be in your hands. 

            I'm glad. 

            "Let's try one of my new water pokemon." Ash said.

            "Clefairy, you're up!"

            Ash released the pokemon (Ash) card. "Marill, go!"

            The little bubble mouse chirped and wagged its tail.

            "Clefairy, use Doubleslap!"

            "Marill, use Bubblebeam to slow it down!" Marill nodded and quickly finished Clefairy off with two more Bubblebeams. Clefairy fell over, with swirls for eyes.

            "Darn." Whitney said, disappointed.  
            "You need to find some way to make Clefairy faster." Ashline said. "I know!"

            She dug a TM out of her backpack. "This is Swift."

            "You're giving it to me?" Whitney asked in shock. "But I haven't even repaid you for curing our Milktanks!"  
            "Don't worry. We're friends, right?" Ashline asked.

            "Yes, but…"

            The two continued to train. Soon, another pokemon card reared its head.

            "AAHHHH! What's a giant bug doing here?!"

            Whitney dashed for the barn.

            Ash stared. "What's this?"

            "Pineco." Lance said. "Bug-type, but it evolves into a steel/bug type."

            "Steel?"

            'I'll explain later. Right now, just catch it."

            "Right!" Ashline said. "Magmar, go!" Her wand appeared in a flash of white light.

            Magmar growled and began using Fire Punch. Pineco really had no chance.

            "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            *FLASH*

            The Pineco card drifted into her hands.

            Pika-chan snapped a picture, and sighed. * The road ahead is getting dangerous. Ash has to catch the cards as fast as possible… and I mean seriously this time! *

End Episode 142!

*Cheers* that was fast. Anyways, drop a review and make the authoress feel good.

Flames will be used to create a Pikachu poke doll!

I have a Government AP final tomorrow; ugh… it's really hard. Well, I'm going to go study! See ya!

Poll: Who is going to be gone over the Christmas holidays, and where? *Just so I'll know…*


	26. Harbinger perhaps

Episode 143! Is it a prime number? 

Disclaimer: *Robotic Voice* Shadow does not own pokemon. Shadow does not own pokemon. Shadow does not own pokemon. Shadow does not own pokemon. X 2894 times.

Notes: ** indicates thoughts, _italics _indicates telepathy, and indicates telepathic communication.

Ash is a _girl_, and Lance is a boy. Why? Go back to Episode 136.

Timeline: 3 weeks later

Aragorn the Ranger – have fun traveling! I have Physics and English, and then Spanish and Calculus. I think Spanish n' Calc is the worst pair-up…

Ranma – thank you!

Xaero – hmm… Ash has around 30 cards at the moment.

SS2 Megami-sama – we all hate finals… ugh, Physics final went so badly…

Blackness44 – thank you! *beams and holds up a doll* Pika-chan eats cake happily…

Tmp – illusion, remember? Before using any of his pokemon cards with other people around Ash will cast an illusion so it looks like he's releasing pokemon, or Lance will do it for him. Good luck on your finals too!

Link masters – no, I think Ash is calm now. Ash and Lance are leaving Whitney in this episode. Hmm… no, she can be pretty clueless at times. *Giggles*

Digifan1 – ah, thanx! ^-^

Ash: Shadow, you like angst don't you?

Phantomness: *Beams* How could you tell?  
Pika-chan: *Sweatdrops and eats a lollipop* She _did_ start out writing darkfic…

Ash: *Sighs* Point taken… am I always doomed to be so unhappy?  
Phantomness: *Turns into a giant head and takes out an Octopus* Look! I'm trying to give you happy endings in all my fics! If I wanted to, you could be in love with this octopus here! So cut me some slack!

Ash: *Runs offstage* Right, Shadow does not own pokemon! And she's telling everyone the prophecy again, just in case they don't' know!

Hahahaha! Those evil finals are all over! I think I failed Calculus though… *cries*

Episode 143: Harbinger perhaps

            "I wish there was something I could have done…"  
            Lance shot Ash a sharp look. They were both riding on Dragonair. "Ash, bring that topic up again, and I will smack you."

            'But!"

            "It is _not_ your fault! When will you learn that?"

            Ash's head shot up. "Then why are we in disguise?"

            "Ash, was it your fault that Giovanni married your mother?"

            Ash blinked at this unexpected turn of events. "No. Of course not! It made her happy!"  
            "Yes." Lance said. "Was it your fault that Giovanni started Team Rocket?"

            "Of course not!"

            "Then why are you blaming yourself for their deaths?"

            "I-I." Ash stopped, when she realized that she had no answer.

            "See? You've been beating yourself up over something that you had no control over." Lance finished.

            Ash suddenly looked as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "You think so?"

            'I am sure of it."

            Ash left out a long-drawn out breath. "I see."

            "Yes. But we must keep running, and not draw attention to ourselves."

            "I understand."

            They kept to themselves. However, Ash did wind up defeating a lot of trainers.

            "It's not my fault that they keep attacking." Ash said.

            'I understand." Lance said. "We could always hide out in Dragon's Den."

            "That's near Blackthorn, right?"

            "Correct. Blackthorn is in the mountains, and therefore very hard to access."  
            "Okay then."  
            They headed for Blackthorn. 

            Ash sighed as he pulled out his intergalactic communicator. * Haven't used this since Pika-chan fried it. I wonder if it still works? *

            He turned it on.

            Charlotte's face appeared. "Hi!"

            "Haven't seen you for a while." Vulpix-chan added. "Hi, Pika-chan! Oh! Luna! You're there too?"

            Luna nodded primly.

            "We have a serious problem." Ash said. "Do you have Serebii?"

            "Yes, why?"

            'Here, let me talk to her." Lance said.

            "Hi, Lance."  
            "Hi." Lance said. "See, the situation is like this right now. Kamon, the new Leader of Team Rocket is disrupting the balance, along with Giselle."

            'Who's Giselle?"

            "She opened the Johto card set."

            "WHAT?!"

            "Yes, I know, that was my reaction. The thing is, is that between those two, they are creating tears in the timeline that aren't supposed to happen."

            "I can see your point." Charlotte said. "And if the balance is disrupted, darkness will win."

            "Exactly."

            "So what can I do to help?"

            "We can always try using the celestial revoking." Lance said.

            Charlotte nodded. "It's worth a try. Say no more. I'll be there."

            She flipped off the communicator. "Come on, Vulpix-chan, Angel."

            "Yay! Freedom at last!" 

            "Food!"

            Charlotte smiled at their antics.

            A few minutes later, she appeared next to Ash and Lance. 

            "Luckily, the Celestial Revoking does not require anything complex." Charlotte said. She pulled out her fire wand.

            Ash took out his lightning wand, since he had reverted back to his true form. So had Lance. The ice wand glinted in her hand.

Pika-chan spoke. "Here is the prophecy of the three guardians."

            "Fire that consumes all, and fills the air with light,

Ice that freezes and endures, through long winter nights,

Lightning that brings with it both sunshine and storms,

Light and dark make shadow, the child of mists is born.

Fire's child is raven-black, ruby feathers glowing,

Ice's child is sunshine-gold, sapphire feathers snowing,

Lightning's child is neither, with feathers of stormy gold,

Three primary colors, unite to form as one,

Create the sword of elements, destroy the evil one.

Moltres with the flaming wings, Honou with the calming song, Entei with the earth's distress, guardian of the traveling halls.

Articuno with the winter's gaze, Lugia with the restoring rain, Suicune with the water's spirit, guardian of the dragon's pain.

Zapdos with the storm's alarm, Serebii with the mists of time, Raikou with the thunder's power, guardian of the island clines.

Fire's child has ocean's eyes, that see the coming danger,

Ice's child has silver eyes, that heal the burdened warrior,

Lighting's child has rainbow eyes, that can soothe or rage,

Red, Blue, and Yellow, together are the way.

Fire's child is fair of face, but water is her weakness, she cannot see the shadowed paths, loses her pretense of solace. 

Fire is the eldest, but the weakest one as well.

Ice's child is handsome, with dragons by her side; she controls the weather, the wind and roaring tides.

 Ice is in the middle, yet her heart can make her fail.

Lightning's child has beauty, but in an earthly way, his power lies in kindness, and shadows are his prey. 

Lightning is the youngest, but his power is most strong.

Fire is the seeker, she finds the hidden demons,

Ice purifies them, with water from the heavens,

Lightning destroys them, with thunder from the skies,

Together three are stronger, than shadow will abide.

_Bright flame to call the phoenix_, says the fire child,

_Holy water to cleanse the presence_, ice intones, mild,

_Heaven's Fury to destroy this abomination_, lightning's child continues,

_And purify this earth_, the spell is now consumed.

None can stand against them, united they are as one.

Yet divide and conquer, may extinguish glowing stars,

Bound my love and magic, three in one combine,

In this way the deadliest battle may be won.

Fire burns with anger, against the raging sea, 

She destroys with light and flame, 

And devours the twisted tree.

Ice defeats darkness, yet darkness is her soul,

She calls the dragon's fury,

Drives out the ghosts most foul.

Lightning cries with sadness, and golden hope's in sight,

He wields the crashing thunder, 

Atones wrongs and makes right.

Red stands for fire, burning brightly as the sunlight wanes.

Blue stands for ice and dragon, water, three sides of a coin.

Yellow stands for lightning, and the flyers that haunt the sky.

Combine all three and separate, light, shadow, and dark, unite.

Red and blue make purple, poison and psychic too,

The sinister companions that follow the master group.

Blue and yellow make green, grass and earth is bright,

Are strong spirits and allies that fall before taking flight,

Yellow and red make orange, bugs and steel galore,

Ghosts, fighting, normal types, together they will soar." Angel finished.

            "I call on the power of the sun…" Charlotte said, beginning the Celestial Revoking.

            "I call on the power of the moon…" Lance continued.

            "I call upon the power of the stars…" Ash added.

            "Fire, to destroy the evil that has been wrought."

            "Water, to cleanse this cline of grime and rot."

            "Lightning, to create anew, this world of pain and shame."

            "Light, Dark, and Shadow, together they will reign." Pika-chan, Vulpix-chan, Luna, Angel, Sabrina, and Dragonair-chain said.

            It was such a simple chant, but the result was miraculous. Energy, too effervescent to be described in words, filled the area with a glow.

            Waves of revoking spread in all directions.

            Ash noticed, for a brief second, a pokemon leaning over him, before he fainted.

End Episode 143! Well, this was an unexpected twist. FUN! And I like having Charlotte in it.

Drop a review to make an authoress smile! She will also update faster!

Flames will be used to burn down the house of a random flamer. *Looks around*


	27. Twists and turns as usual

Episode 142! *Shrugs* 

Hi, minna! Anyways, you know that – DISCLAIMER: SHADOW OWNS DESTINY. NINTENDO AND SATOSHI TAJIRI OWN POKEMON.

Right! Anyways, as usual, indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates pokemon speech!

That's it! Lance and Ash are back to normal now! So Lance is a girl and Ash is a boy.  
  


Episode 144: Twists and turns as usual

            "I should be going back now." Charlotte said. They had awakened to find the three legendary cats standing above them, respectively Raikou, Suicune, and Entei. Each had captured his or her legendary, with the pokemon's assent, of course. The first bird trio had been absent because they already had one each.

            Ash absentmindedly petted Raikou on the head. * It's so cute! But Raikou is powerful, too…what a great combination. *

            Raikou purred.

            Lance smiled and petted Suicune. * Well, it all seems to end well. *

            "Unfortunately, we cannot reverse the damage that has already been done." Charlotte said.

            Ash looked disappointed.

            "Ash, they're happy now. You said so yourself." Lance reminded him. "Would you deprive them of that happiness?"

            "N-no…"

            "I could stay for a few days, just to check on the progress of this dimension and prevent creatures from entering." Charlotte offered.

            "Okay!" Ash said.

            "So, how are the cards? I surmise that you beat Lance?"

            "That was a while ago." Ash said, hugging his white Ash cards. "I have the Kanto set and most of the Johto set now."

            "Good! When you acquire the rest, then you will have Mastery of all the pokemon cards."  
            Ash smiled.

            "Let's go exploring!"  
  


            Lance sweatdropped. * Still a child… it's unbelievable how he manages to retain his naivéte. But it is better that way. *

            Luna nodded in response to her master's thoughts.

            "What?" Angel asked.

            Luna blinked.

            Angel pointed to her paw, which was on his tail. "Can't you just ask me?"

            Shockingly, Luna blushed, to the amazement of all present.

            Ash noticed and smiled. I think I sense a bond forming.   
            The guardians would do well to be paired. 

            Ah. I see. 

            "Let's go." Lance said. She climbed onto Dragonair's back.

            Ash nodded and released Fearow, which he climbed on. 

            Charlotte shrugged and released Pidgeot.

            The three of them took off for the wilds. Soon, they discovered a flying pokemon card.

            "Interesting." Lance said. "Normally, Hoothoot wouldn't be out during the day. That's how strong your aura is calling, Ash."

            Ash was wide-eyed in astonishment. He reached for his key.

            "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!"

            His staff appeared. 

            Ash quickly pointed it at the Hoothoot. "Aerodactyl, go!"

            The Aerodactyl screeched, lowering Hoothoot's defense. Hoothoot retaliated with Growl.

            "Aerodactyl, use Ancientpower!"

            Aerodactyl grinned toothily and launched the barrage of rocks at Hoothoot. The poor owl really had only one or two percent chance of winning…

            Hoothoot began dropping down to earth.

            "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, Pokemon card!" Ash said triumphantly.

            Hoothoot waved and turned into a card.

            "You did great, Ash – Oh shoot." Charlotte said.

            Lance looked up. "What is it?"

            "Shadowbane."

            "So we have to do the Triple Guardianship chant to drive them away?" Ash asked.

            "Yes."

            Charlotte whipped out her wand. "Bright flame to call the phoenix…" From behind her, Moltres rose up, ready to battle.

            "Holy water to cleanse the presence…" Lance said. Suicune nodded and sent a tidal wave of water at the approaching demons, eliciting screams from all of them.

            "Heavens Fury to destroy this abomination and purify the earth!" Ash shouted. From the lightning wand came sparks of electricity. Zapdos and Raikou both let off Thunder Devastation attacks, while Serebii appeared out of nowhere and sealed the gateway.

            Tortured shrieks filled the air.

            "We can't let them in!" Ash said. His eyes blazed angrily. "Porygon, go! Use Conversion!"

            Porygon nodded and converted the gateway into an impenetrateable wall.

            "That was impressive, Ash." Charlotte said laconically. "But now I have no way to get home."

            "Eep!" Ash said, abashed at his error.

            Charlotte sweatdropped. "It's okay. I think… I'll just have to wait."

Lance laughed. "Look before you leap, Ash."

"I will from now on." Ash promised.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck here for ten days."

"Guess you are." Ash said. "So let's go exploring!"

"You just said that, Ash."

"I did?" Ash blinked cutely. "Okay then."

They flew around for a while, before they spotted a prospective forest.

Ash smiled happily. * I hope I can catch some more pokemon cards. *

"You can work on your spells." Pika-chan said.

Ash looked downcast. "Aw… but I wanted a break."

"Ash, there aren't many vacations in the life of a magic user."

"I know…"

Ash shrugged. "Then what are we going to work on?"

"How about double teaming?" Lance asked.

Charlotte shrugged. "Interesting. Let's try a free for all."

Lance and Ash agreed, and they all pulled on their armor and pulled out their respective weapons.

"Any rules?"

"Well, no Attract or using more than three cards at a time."

"Let's begin, then!"

"Reflect." Charlotte said, as the clear shield dropped in front of her. * Okay, I've got defense down. Now, what's good against both electric and ice? Might as well try rock… *

"Zapdos, go!" Ash said, releasing the pokemon card. "Use Thunderwave!"

Lance smiled. "Not so fast! Quagsire, I choose you!" The moon pokemon card popped out and yawned, absorbing the Thunderwave attack. "Quagsire, use Earthquake!"

"Yikes!" Ash said, sprouting Pidgeot's wings and rising into the sky.

"Mew, go!" Charlotte said, picking her pokemon. "Use Ancientpower!" Rocks flew towards both other combatants.

"Then for my next pokemon, I choose Mysdreavus." Lance said. The rocks just flew through it. "Use Shadow Ball!"

The balls flew towards Mew, who vanished in a flash of light.

"Not bad at all." Charlotte said, as she blurred and knocked into Ash with Extreemespeed. Ash retaliated with Toxic.

Pika-chan, Vulpix-chan, and Luna munched chips as they watched.

"Seems pretty balanced to me."

"I know. Who will know?"

*Shrugs*

Charlotte shook herself off and used Flame Wheel to trap Ash. Meanwhile, Lance decided that since the two of them were occupied with fighting each other, she could knock them both out. She summoned up a Magneton who Locked On and finished them with Zap Cannon.

Two crispified chosen dropped to the floor.

"Yeah!" Luna said. "I'm so proud of you!"

Lance passed around Full Restores. "Well, this is pretty good exercise."

Charlotte and Ash both nodded.

"I'm tired." Ash said. Charlotte blinked.

"What? Already?"

"Well, I don't know…something's still wrong."

The two exchanged looks and began to think on it.

"That's strange… you don't have sun or moon magic. My magic wanes with the sun, and hers with the moon, but the stars shine all the time."

"So what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"We don't' know…" Lance said gravely, concern in her blue eyes. "But we'll try to find out…"

End Episode 144!

Yay! All 3 chosen in one story make Shadowphantomness happy! Review!

Flames will be used to make gingerbread cookies!

Put up an extra chapter since the prophecy took up space

  
            


	28. Sheesh, I was just tired

Episode 145! *Hi, minna! *

Disclaimer: Hmm… *thinks hard* No, I don't think I own pokemon. Darn. But I do own Destiny, Charlotte, Pika-chan, Vulpix-chan, Angel, the Triple Guardianship, etc.

Notes: indicates psychic communication, ** indicates thoughts, _italics _indicates translated pokemon speech, yeah! *Smiles happily*

_TWITCH! Some baka apparently decided to lift my plot from this fic… again! I'm sick of this happening! If the blatant plagiarism keeps up I think I'll quit at ff.net…I mean it. But first, I'll put up all the CCA chapters on my computer to prove that I was first…this has got to be the annoying thing of the day to happen to me._

*Much glaring* Anyways, just needed to get that out of my system. If you feel like it, go flame the copy. If not, I might feel like doing it. In fact its feeling very appealing, very, very, very appealing… But no, I didn't flame the author like I wanted to. *Sighs* Not like what happened when someone first stole Destiny from me… what's the point. It's only going to give their _____ fic more attention anyways. *Laughs sarcastically* I love my life…

Aragorn the Ranger – thank you

Link Masters – um, Giselle and Kamon have been eliminated from the timeline basically. Ash needs no disguise now, neither does Lance. Ash is still Ash, Ash calls Lance by her real name or as Crystal depending…

Ranma – well, Ash is a bit ditzy.

Xaero – thank you

SS2 Megami-sama – as per command, *bows*

Blackness44 – much thanks! *Pika-chan and Vulpix-chan are eating while Angel is restraining Luna…*

Tmp – hai! *smiles* 

Episode 145: Sheesh, I was just tired!

            "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!"  
            There was a release of power and Ash's staff appeared.

            "Rapidash, I choose you!" Ash said, jumping onto the back of the fire horse. "Let's go!"

            The situation was thus. Sometime in the early, ungodly hours of the morning, Ash had woken up sizzling. Thinking that it was Pika-chan's fault, he had woken her up. Instead, they had discovered the Elekid card laughing while sending more jolts at them.

            Ash had opted for not waking the others up. He had quickly dressed, gone through his morning ablutions, and taken off after the little pipsqueak.

            Which was why he was no using Rapidash to run after it.

            "It's running too fast!" Pika-chan said.

            "Pika-chan, how can it run so fast?"

            "I have no idea. Maybe it's getting help from another card."  
            "Like what?" Ash asked, perplexed.

            Pika-chan shrugged hopelessly.

            After twenty minutes of chasing the Elekid, they reached a stream. It quickly swam across. Rapidash did not look very willing to cross.

            "It's okay, Rapidash, girl." Ash said reassuringly. "Return."

            The card vanished. Ash drew out another pokemon card.

            "Sandshrew, I choose you!" Sandshrew popped out and landed on top of Elekid.

            Elekid, shocked, let off a Thunder attack, but it had no effect.

            "Shrew!" Sandshrew said. It quickly kicked up a Sand-Attack, causing Elekid to cough and splutter uncontrollably.

            Elekid this time tried Thunderpunch, but it still failed.

            "Sandshrew, use Earthquake!"  
            _Coming right up, boss!_ Sandshrew said. He began pounding on the ground with his claws. Elekid bounced up and down several times, before it finally fainted.

            Ash grinned. "Oh yeah!"

            "Do it now!" Pika-chan said from a tree.

            "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            There was a flash of white light and the Elekid card floated in front of Ash.

            Ash grinned. "Lucky!" Then, he yawned. "Yawn… I'm going back to bed."

            He teleported back to camp and climbed into the nearest tent.

            Lance was woken up by Luna's screams.

            What _is_ it?! She demanded. * I need my sleep! *

            I've caught him in the act! I knew he was a pervert! 

            Lance groggily awoke and found Ash snuggled up to her, fully dressed and fast asleep.

            I knew it! Luna crowed. Wait until I tell Pika-chan! 

            Lance rubbed her eyes. Luna, shut up. It's five in the morning, and I'm _tired!_

            Oh yeah?   
            Luna, SHUT UP!   
            And without further ado, Lance pulled the covers over both of them and fell asleep.

            Around seven, Charlotte was awakened by shouts.

            "What _is_ it?!" She demanded, coming out of her tent in full armor and brandishing her sword.

            Luna looked up, from where she and Pika-chan were shouting at each other.

            "_Well?!_" Charlotte asked, tapping her foot.

            "Luna is accusing my chosen of being a pervert!"

            "Pika-chan's lying!"  
            "Is not!"

            "Is too!"

            "Is not!"  
            "Is too!"  
            "QUIET!" Another voice shouted. Lance stumbled out, still in her light blue pajamas with little Dratinis on them. "Can't a person get any sleep around here?!"  
            "But he was in bed with you!"

            'Luna, you think too much! We were just trying to sleep!"

            Ash stuck his head out. "I'm sorry, okay? It was dark, and I just stumbled into the nearest tent since I was tired! I've already apologized!"  
            Pika-chan stuck out her tongue at Luna. "See?"

            Luna growled.

            Angel padded out. What seems to be the problem? 

            Oh, just a spat between those two. Vulpix-chan said, as she munched on some apple slices. * Yummy! *

            Angel wisely dragged Luna off.

            "I really didn't mean it." Ash said.

            "I know; _I_ don't blame you." Lance said. * Stupid Luna… making such a fuss over this. It's not like we haven't slept in the same room before. *

            "Luna's just insane!" Vulpix-chan piped up.

            "I disagree. She's just very high-strung." Dragonair-chan said, stretching herself out to bask in the warm sunlight. * Aahhh… *

            Ash and Lance both shrugged and kept eating.

            "KWEEK!"

            "What was that?" Charlotte asked, looking up from her glass of milk.

            "Well, it was some kind of pokemon…"

            "Let's go look!" Ash said. He grabbed his key. "Release!"

            They soon found the offending creature.

            "This isn't a pokemon." Ash said. He narrowed his eyes at the black floating mass.

            "Demon, probably." Lance said.

            Ash nodded. "In that case… Eterneon, I choose you!"

            Eterneon popped out of her poke ball. She immediately spotted the creature and used Light Ray. Stars shot everywhere, stunning it. Soon, it began to dissolve into little blocky pieces.

            "Didn't I seal the gateway?"

            "I think some already got in before you sealed it, so they are stuck here." Lance said.

            Ash narrowed his eyes. "Very well then. I'll hunt them out."

            Eriol flipped off his mirror.

            "You haven't been checking on them much." Spinel said.

            "Why? They're mostly well established. Although I didn't predict the Giselle situation."

            'Is she still alive?"

            "I believe so, and still with Team Rocket."  
            "But Ash has already corrected what she has done."

            "Still… she is like a loose cannon, a bit of dust that can tip the scales too far in the wrong direction. Something must be done."

            "Can't you seal her, master?"

            "I do not like to intrude in other dimensions. They will have to deal with her on their own."

            Spinel sighed.

            "Don't be so blue, Suppi!" Nakaru said. "Look! I baked some cinnamon rolls for you!"

            "No thank you, Ruby Moon."

            "Nonsense!" Nakaru said, stuffing one in his mouth. "Eat up!" She said cheerfully.

            Eriol's eyes bugged out. "Nakaru!"  
            "Hehehehe!"

            And soon, he was too preoccupied with a sugar high Spinel to bother with the others…

            Pokemon Universe…

            "Wartortle, use Rapid Spin!"  
            "Interesting." Lance said, as Wartortle blew away the Spikes that Qwilfish had laid down. "Qwilfish, use Poison Sting!"  
            "Yikes! Wartortle, withdraw!"  
            "Follow it up with Toxic!"

            Qwilfish nodded and splashed Wartortle generously with the scummy acid.

            Wartortle quickly reverted back to card form.

            Ash narrowed his eyes. * Might as well try this one. *

            "Elekid, go! Use Dynamicpunch!"  
            Elekid nodded and punched Qwilfish. Little swirls went around Qwilfish's head.

            "Not bad." Lance said. "But…" She tossed Qwilfish a bitter berry, which it ate. "Qwilfish! Use Flail!"

            Qwilfish nodded and flailed mightily, throwing Elekid aside.

            Ash suddenly felt himself feeling dizzy. "I don't feel too good, Crystal…"

            Lance nodded. "All right then. Let's stop for now."

End Episode 145!

C&CC make me cheer, Flames make me shed tears…sorry for making you all listen to my rant. *sighs*


	29. The open sky

Episode 144! 12 squared! *Grins*

Disclaimer: *Runs away from scientists in white lab coats* Get away from me! I know that Nintendo owns pokemon, but you obviously don't! Anyways, I own Charlotte, Destiny, Vulpix-chan, Pika-chan, etc.

Notes: indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech, ** indicates thoughts.

Lance = Crystal, Lance is a girl. Ash calls Lance Crystal.

More notes: WARNING! This usually deviates from the anime a lot. Be warned. I am more familiar with the game then the anime, so that is probably what I will use, okay?

Note: decided to give poor Falkner a few good pokemon. *Smile* If he has a Lv. 7 Pidgey, and a Lv.9 Pidgeotto, than the fun between him and Ash would be boring to write. Right?

Xaero – hi! Well, no, I don't like to overuse things…

Jarzard – thanks! I realize it might not have been _that_ bad, but still. *cries* 

Blackness44 – hehehe… *Running from a sugar-high Espeon*

Tmp – nope, I didn't forget Eriol. He just wasn't vital to the plot yet.

Link Masters – well, Giselle can't die so easily… but at least they got rid of all of TR's dark and shadow types and Kamon.

Ranma – well, actually, the fic title is 'Cardcaptor May'. It just kind of irked me…

Digifan1 – gracias!

Aragorn the Ranger – well, if you see Ranma's reply…

SS2 Megami-sama – well, admittedly they just lifted the CCA idea as a whole, but I just got really annoyed… *points to above reply*

#1 fan – hi! Moomoo milk I decided to reduce the price. And my fic isn't that dark, I mean, look at Ace Sanchez… Dragoness… others… hey, wait a minute! All of those are AAMRN! *glares*

Pheonyx-X – well, deleting the fic would make me happy and well, spare you some flames since I think some of my reviewers are really mad…

And well, I don't want to be a hypocrite… plus flaming usually leads to increased popularity. 

Episode 146: The open sky

            "Let's go to Violet City." Ash said. "Since I'm not hiding from team Rocket anymore, I can go get the badges."

            Lance nodded. "Yes. It will be fun."

            "Why not?" Charlotte asked. "Wait… where are we in relation to violet city?"

            Ash pulled up his pokégear map. "Hmm… we're pretty close, actually. About an hour of riding."

            "Okay, then. Arcanine, go!"  
            "Rapidash, go!" Ash said. He and Lance climbed on. "Okay, girl, we're heading southeast, okay?"

            Rapidash tossed her mane and nodded. _I know! And I'm all prepared!_

            _Same here._ Arcanine said.

            "Then let's go!"

            Soon, they saw the purple roofs of Violet City ahead.

            "It's not as bad as Cosmos Island." Ash said in relief.

            "Yeah, but Amethyst City was nice." Charlotte reminded him.

            Ash shrugged.

            "Violet City gym, coming up! What does the leader use, anyways?"

            'Flying-type pokemon." Lance said.

            "Thanks, Crys!"

            "Crys?" Lance blinked. * Weird… *

            "Oh! Sorry! Do you mind if I call you Crys? It's short for Crystal, after all."

            "I guess not…"

            Charlotte looked up. * I sense a relationship forming. Of course, I'm probably not the only one. *

            I bet you twenty dollars that Ash will ask her out. Pika-chan told Luna.

            Luna snorted. As if! I'm taking it! 

Violet City Gym

            "Falkner!"  
            Falkner looked up from where he was grooming his Pidgeot. "What is it?"

            Lance pointed to Ash. "He wants to battle you for a Zephyrbadge."

            "Oh. I see." Falkner said. He brushed some non-existent lint off his clothes and turned to Ash. "I accept!"

            Ash grinned cockily and reached for his poke balls.

            The referee woke up, startled, as Pidgeot let off an ear-splitting shriek.

            "I'm up! I'm up!" He said, grabbing the flags.

            Falkner nodded in satisfaction. "All right, this is a three on three battle for the Zephyrbadge. Challenger picks first."  
            "Sunny, I choose you!"

            "Pidgeot, go! Use Steel Wing!"  
            Pidgeot covered its wings with steel and slammed them into Sunny's head. Sunny, dazed, staggered around in a circle for a few minutes, birds flying around her head.

            "Sunny!" Ash said, worried. He quickly tossed her a Soda Pop. Sunny drank it and stood up.

            "Sand-Attack!"

            Pidgeot nodded and blew a dust storm into Sunny's face. Sunny coughed, and closed her eyes.

            "Sunny, try using Thunderwave."

            Yes sir! Sunny said sending electric bolts everywhere to stop Pidgeot. Pidgeot managed to dodge most of them, but one finally hit. It cawed, paralyzed.

            Now hone in on its voice. 

            Sunny's ears pricked up. Then, she dashed towards Pidgeot with a Tackle and booted it into the air.

            "Try using Wing Attack!"

            Pidgeot dived close to Sunny, but Sunny opened her mouth and shot out a Thunder. Shocked, Pidgeot dropped to the floor.

            "Pidgeot, return!" Falkner said. * Not bad… not bad at all… he's definitely not a novice, so I won't use Pidgey or Pidgeotto. *

            "Skarmory, go!"

            "Sunny, return." Ash said. * Were steel types weak to fire? I think so… *

            He drew out a pokemon card and it flashed white. "Charmeleon, go!"

            Falkner winced. * Oh well. Might as well try… *

            "Skarmory, use Drill Peck!"

            Charmeleon freaked out as the Skarmory charged. It quickly dived into the ground, using Dig.

            Ash sweatdropped.

            Skarmory circled around, waiting for Charmeleon to show up. After ten minutes, both trainers were looking anxiously at the ground.

            "If your Charmeleon doesn't come back up, this will count as a forfeit." Falkner said.

            Charmeleon! What are you doing? 

            But I'm scared! 

            Look, I won't let you get hurt. I promise. Just come out and do a Flamethrower. 

            Slightly reassured, Charmeleon stuck its head out and breathed out a Flamethrower.

            "Mud Slap!"

            Charmeleon got a face full of mud, covering its eyes. Annoyed, its tail flame flickered brightly and it began to use Rage. Soon, Skarmory was down, in flames.

            "Return, Skarmory." Falkner said. "In that case…"

            "Dodrio, go! Use Tri-Attack!"

            Charmeleon got dizzy as the bird bombarded it with three different elements. It toppled over, fainted.

            "You were great, Charmeleon." Ash said to the card. Return. 

            Charmeleon vanished in white light.

            Ash pulled out another pokemon card. * Something fast, that can nail Dodrio or something strong to live through its tri-attack… *

            "Onix, go!"

            Faulkner paled. * This is bad… *

            "Okay, Onix, Screech!"

            Onix nodded and let off a shrill, high note, not within the range of human hearing. Dodrio quailed at the sound of it. The sight of a roaring Onix did not help either.

            "Dodrio, you can't lose. I know you can't. Use Icy Wind!" (Note: I _know_ that Dodrio can't learn Icy wind. But I'm making this more interesting)

            "Onix, use Rock Throw!"

            Onix hurled many rocks at Dodrio, but they were all frozen solid.

            "Use Icy Wind again."

            Ash gritted his teeth. "Onix, use Frustration!"

            An anger spark appeared on Onix's head. It was getting very annoyed. It began bashing into the Dodrio over and over.

            "Curse!"

            Dodrio nodded. It's speed fell to very low, but its Attack and Defense went up, so it took minimal damage from Onix.

            Charlotte nodded in approval. * Faulkner's a good trainer. *

            Lance pursed her lips. * I hope Ash knows what he's doing… Faulkner isn't a gym leader for nothing. *

            "Onix, just use Slam!"

            Onix reared up and slammed itself into Dodrio. That attack finally took the bird down.

            "Falkner is out of pokemon! Ash wins the match!" The referee said.

            Falkner smiled and handed Ash the Zephyrbadge. "You have strategy. Even if I am the first Johto gym leader, not many have beaten me. It's a compliment."

            Ash beamed.

            "Cool!" Pika-chan cheered. "You rule, Ash!"

            Luna snarled as one of Pika-chan's pompoms smacked her in the face.

            "Grr…"

            "Eep!" Pika-chan said, as she dashed off. The three Chosen ran after their guardians, who were running away fast.

            *CRASH*

            Pika-chan looked annoyed at the pokemon standing in her path. _Get out of the way – oh!_

            Ash! There's a pokemon card! 

            Ash dashed over, activating his key with a thought.

            The pokemon thrashed angrily, snorting.

            Donphan. Lance said. Good luck! 

            Ash thought quickly. * Is it a rock type? Might as well try. *

            "Squirtle, go!"

            The pokemon card began spraying foam at Donphan, who flailed.

            Squirtle quickly withdrew into its shell.

            Ash nodded. "Okay, Squirtle, use Hydro Pump!"

            Donphan vanished under the sheer volume of water. A few minutes later, it floated up to the surface, looking worse for wear.

            "Now!" Pika-chan said.

            "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, Return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            Donphan snorted once before it reverted to a white card.

            Ash caught it between his fingertips. "One down!"

            Lance laughed and tossed him a bottle of Fresh Water. "It's a game?"

            Ash nodded unreservedly.

            "Let's go celebrate at the Mew Café!"

            "Is this a date?" Lance asked.

            "Sure." Ash replied, not paying much attention.

            Hah! Pay up! Pika-chan crowed, to Luna, who frowned and handed over the money.

            This means nothing! 

            Whatever you say, Luna! Pika-chan laughed.

End Episode 146! Well, this arc will end in about 11 episodes. *Shrugs*

Reviews are great! Like Ambrosia to the authoress. Flames are like coal…


	30. Mystery of the Ruins

Wheeheee! Anyways, I feel happy now. ^-^

Disclaimer: *Robotic voice* SHADOW DOES NOT OWN POKEMON. SYSTEM IS SECURE. SHADOW DOES NOT OWN POKEMON. SYSTEM IS SECURE. NINTENDO OWNS POKEMON. SHADOW OWNS DESTINY, CHARLOTTE, ETC. SYSTEM IS SECURE.

Notes: For telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon speech.

Lance = Crystal, Lance is female.

I'll put up an extra chapter to be nice, but… hold on a second! *Thinks* Time for my rant of the day!

  
I was at the library and I was surrounded by these horrible little kids, tons of them, talking about Cardcaptors! Oh my god! *Faints* It was awful…as soon as I got home I ran and purified myself by doing Sakura Card readings…

Episode 147: The Mystery of the Ruins

            "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokémon card!" 

            Ash stared at the pokemon card. "What's wrong with this?"

            "What do you mean?" Lance asked.

            Ash pointed. "It's the Unown card, but there's more than one pokemon in it!"

            Lance looked. "There's only two?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "Unowns come in twenty six different types. If you capture all of them, you can awaken the Suicune card."

            "Really?" Ash asked. 

            "Yes."

            "Okay, then I'm going to try it!" Ash said. "Where do we go?"

            "The Ruins of Alph lie right outside Violet City. Let's go!"

            Charlotte came running up on Arcanine. "What happened? We were picking Mysteryberries when we heard a scream."

            "Oh, Ash was just using his magic."

            "I see."

            "We're going to the ruins!" Ash said. "I'm going to try and catch all the Unown!"

            "Cool!" Charlotte said. She nudged Arcanine, who followed Rapidash. In minutes, they were next to the main cave.

            The group dismounted, recalled their pokemon, and entered.

            "There is an eerie presence here…" Vulpix-chan said.

            "You are probably feeling the chi of the unowns.' Dragonair-chan said.

            "Oh! That might be it."

            "In that case, why don't we split up and explore?"

            "Sounds good."

            Charlotte found herself in a room with a puzzle in it.

            "Ho-oh?" She asked, peering at it. "Oh! Honou!"

            "Honou, go!"

            The pokemon card popped out of her pocket and looked at her questioningly. Just then, the door to a room slid open. Charlotte walked in. Then, she promptly fell down a hole.

            "HELP!"

            There was no reply.

            Charlotte spotted a Fire Stone lying on a ledge nearby. She picked it up. Nothing happened. 

            "So how do I get out of here?"

            Honou shrugged.

            Charlotte sighed. "I guess I'm stuck until one of them finds me." She pocketed the stone, pulled out her pokédex, and began playing Solitaire on it.

            Lance looked around. The whole chamber had a marine glow, like she was underwater.

            "What's with this?"

            Dragonair-chan shrugged and went back into her poke ball. Luna pricked up her ears.

            "I hear nothing."

            "Brilliant." Just then, Lance spotted some writing on the wall.

            "What the? Water Stone?"

            Lance pulled a water stone out of her jacket. As she leaned over to look, the water stone pressed against the wall. Suddenly, the wall swung inwards.

            Lance was agile enough to avoid landing sprawled on the stone floor.

            "Where am I?"

            _I have no idea!_ Luna said.

            Lance rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm obviously in some undiscovered part of the ruins. However, that does not seem to be helping my situation. Maybe I should blast my way out. Watery!"

            The water spirit bowed to her master.

            "Watery, can you break this wall down?"

            Watery nodded and rammed open the barrier. Lance stepped through and found herself back in the main cave.

            "What is going on here?"

            Looking around, Lance saw that none of the others were nearby. She pulled out her Gameboy Advance and began playing Pokemon Silver.

            Ash looked around. "Pika-chan, I'm scared."

            "Me too." Pika-chan confided. "This place is not right."

            The walls seemed to be made out of a sparkly yellow stone. But the area itself was darker than night. Ash rubbed his head.

            "I can't see at all. Pika-chan, can you use Flash?"

            Pika-chan nodded. Her cheeks sparked and the area became much brighter.

            However, a trapdoor suddenly opened up under Ash's feet and he fell in.

            "Yikes! Pidgeot!"

            Pidgeot's wings appeared on his shoulders. Ash banked sharply and managed to land without any problems. He sighed audibly.

            "Where are we?"

            "Who knows?" Pika-chan asked. However, she soon discovered something. "Look! There's writing on the floor!"

            "Our words will remain here for all ages?" Ash blinked. "It's made out of Unown letters."

            "Maybe there are some unown here."

            "That would be nice." Ash said. "He pulled out his staff. "Okay, Marill, I choose you!"

            The tubby water pokemon waddled around, shaking.

            "Marill, can you use Detect?"

            Marill nodded and perked up its ears as a star shaped barrier formed in front of it. Soon, it ran off, cheeping happily.

            Ash and Pika-chan ran after it. They found themselves in another chamber. This was made out of polished green stone, a soft green. There was a fountain in the middle, and drifting around the fountain was a complete unown alphabet.

            "It's so beautiful…" Ash said in awe.

            The Unowns were drifting around, moving in strange, patterns.

            Ash suddenly realized that he could read what they were writing. * It's the prophecy of the triple guardianship! But what is going on? *

            His hair began to drift in an invisible wind, the three streaks of color in it glowing brightly.

            Time passed, before anything happened.

            An Unown drifted down to him and bathed him in purple light. Then, it suddenly turned into nothingness. The rest of the Unowns followed.

            "Wait! Don't go!"

            Within seconds, all the Unown had disappeared.

            Ash blinked. * What's wrong? What did I do? *

            As if in reply, Pika-chan tapped him on the shoulder.

            There, in his hands, sat the unown card. With all twenty-six unowns on it.

            Then, a roar sounded in the air, and Suicune appeared.

            Ash gripped his staff and stared at it.

            Suicune Roared, sending Marill scuttling back into card form.

            "You've show up at last.' Ash said. "One of the six…"

            Suicune frowned and used Aurora beam.

            "Pidgeot!" Ash's wings reappeared and he flew out of the air. He reached for a poke ball and dropped it. "Raikou, I choose you!"

            Ash's Raikou immediately used Thunder.

            Suicune coated itself in Acid Armor and vanished, before plowing into Raikou with a heavy dig attack.

            Raikou leapt way and retaliated with Thunderwave.

            Suicune's movements slowed, but it didn't do that much good.

            Ash looked worried. * Can Raikou do this? *

            Suicune next used Bubblebeam, but Raikou countered with Thundershock, popping the bubbles into tiny little bits of foam.

            "Raikou, use Zap Cannon!"

            Raikou threw a ball of crackling electricity at Suicune. This time, the attack connected.

            Suicune looked defiantly up at Ash as he approached.

            Ash pulled out his wand. * Suicune is a wild spirit. I hope it will be careful. *

            "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            Suicune dissolved into water, forming a blueish clear card before it changed into a white Ash card.

            Ash blinked, before he suddenly reappeared in the room where Lance was. Charlotte landed with a thump next to them.

            "What happened?" Charlotte asked, wincing as her sore body decided to make its demands known.

            Ash smiled, holding out Suicune and Raikou's poke ball.

            "You are the best, Ash!" Pika-chan crowed. * Take that, Luna! *

            "Does this mean the final judgment is almost here?" Charlotte asked.

            "Soon, it will come." Lance said. "But don't worry, Ash. I'm sure you can pass it. After all, you should have no problem."

            Ash nodded, face fixed into a determined expression.

End Episode 147! Hehehehe! Now we're seeing some action! Drop a line!

Flames = I will throw fireballs at people I don't like.

POLL!

Mind you, this is for another fic. Would you rather see a championshippy fic that is…

1.) A parody of Sailor Moon

2.) What happens _after_ Dragon's Mastery

3.) Just update your existing fics!

4.) My rewrite of 'What if' called Vision of Hope

5.) A one-shot like 'Jealous' and 'Masquerade'

6.) All of the above

7.) Throw me a plotbunny and I'll try to write a fic off it


	31. Healing comes in Many forms

Yatta! Yay! Pixy stick all around! Chapter 146!

Sorry, Shadow's just hyper. But just in case nobody knew – DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. BUT DESTINY IS MINE.

Notes: = telepathy, ** = thoughts, _italics_ = Pokémon speech.

Lance is a girl, Crystal.

Timeline: 4 weeks later, Charlotte is gone.

#1 fan – hello. From the game I find that Moomoo milk costs $100, but as always, I tweak the prices in my fics.

Xaero – it's also the most work…

Demented Yami – new reader, yay! ^-^ Option 1, hmm, as soon as I get a few chapters written…

Aragorn the Ranger – actually, I see Luna as being on perpetual PMS…

Ranma – hi! Well, Ash can be oblivious at just the right times.

Ihire – hi! *Waves* I haven't seen you for a long time! And I love championshippy ^_~

Link Masters – yep! Final judgment will be here soon. One-shots I work on when they just pop into my mind.

SS2 Megami-sama – I already have plotbunnies dancing in my head…

Incomplete13 – sometimes one-shot are easier to write than series, sometimes not

Air Sylph – thank you! *beams*

Mallory – Celestial spirits will naturally go up as soon as the current arc is finished.

Psychic Sabrina – hi… sorry, but my policy is 'imitation is not the sincerest form of flattery, it is junk', which is why I try not to imitate. Sorry, there _is_ no Houen set. And Kanto and Johto together are one set.  I don't know, I couldn't put Mew/Mewtwo or the Houen legendaries in the prophecy n' that can get problematic later. And Ash is feeling tired because… not telling! *winks*

Episode 148: Healing comes in many forms

            "So… tired…"

            Lance caught Ash as he toppled over.

            "Poor Ash. First the Magcargo card, then the Girafarig card, then the Sudowoodo card, and now the Steelix card! No wonder you're tired out."

            "Not to mention the Umbreon card yesterday, and the Bayleef card the day before."

            Lance bent over Ash and began initiating chi transference, but Luna stopped her.

            "Oh no you don't! I know how much magic energy you've already given him recently, and if you give anymore, you'll black out!"

            "And especially since it was just the new moon and your magic barely restores itself at this time!" Dragonair-chan added. She rustled indignantly.

            "I guess you two know best." Lance sighed.

            The two guardians nodded.

            Pika-chan applied the wand of the water guardian to rectify the situation. Ash's health was starting to debilitate, and he was weakening. That was very problematic. She wished she could stop the problem at its source, but she was unable to prevent the pokemon cards from appearing. The best she could do was to heal Ash after every battle so he would not enervate further.

            In any case, the situation was not improving.

            "I wish I could do something." Lance said.

            Pika-chan sighed. "But there is nothing we can do. On the bright side, Giselle hasn't appeared once."

            "Of course. I sent Erase to efface her memory." Lance said quite proudly.

            "No wonder!"

            "Of course, she's forgotten all about the Johto cards. And I also sealed Geodude, so he cannot appear until the final judgment."

            "But Giselle still has her cards." Luna said.

            "So she'll still have to face the Final Judgment."

            "This one is different from Sun, Kanto, or Moon." Pika-chan said. "Instead of facing _one_ guardian, you have to defeat an army of pokemon."

            "Then I hope Ash is refreshed by the time he captures the last card."

            "Me too."

            Ash awakened around noon. He saw Pika-chan bending over him.

            "You're finally awake! I was afraid that I'd have to use Gengar to wake you up."

            "I'm fine." Ash said. He yawned. "Did I become so anemic that I fainted?"

            "Ding ding ding! You are absolutely correct!" Pika-chan said, ringing a bell.

            Ash grabbed his spare outfit and headed to the lake. "I'm going to go take a bath. I'll be back in a while, Pika-chan."

            "OK!"

            Ash quickly stripped out of his clothes, and dived into the water. About twenty minutes later, he emerged, only to discover that his clothes had mysteriously vanished.

            Ash blushed. * I _cannot _go back to camp like this! *

            He quickly formed a tunic and pants out of star energy (they were white) and dashed back to camp. On the way, though, he spotted something.

            He smiled. * Aha! So there's the culprit. *

            The pokemon card was arranging Ash's shiny clothes with a mess of bottle caps, jewelry, tinfoil, and other odds and ends.

            Sneasal. Ash said to himself. * Weak to fighting. *

            He quickly snuck behind a nearby tree, and pulled out his star key.

            "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me. Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release."

            The whisper was so soft that the cat's sensitive ears didn't pick it up.

            Ash snuck towards Sneasal. A card appeared in his hand. All right, Mankey. Use Karate Chop! 

            The little pig monkey pokemon karate chopped Sneasal. Sneasal immediately ran off.

            "Come back here!" Ash said. "Umbreon, go! Use Mean Look!"

            Umbreon stared at Sneasal, and it froze.

            "Now, Mankey, use Low Kick!"

            The fighting pokemon nodded and kicked Sneasal in the stomach. Sneasal fell over, growling.

            "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            *POOF*

            Ash grinned, as the Sneasal card appeared in his hand. "Cool!"

            He quickly gathered up his lost clothes, dressed, and headed back to camp.

            Lance was meditating, cross-legged, eyes closed and a ball of blue energy flickering in her hands. Ash wisely kept a ways from her.

            Maybe you should meditate too, Ash. 

            But what good does it do? 

            Well, you can put yourself in a healing trance, like Crystal is doing right now. 

            Healing trance? 

            It works a lot like Morning Sun and Moonlight. 

            Really? 

            Yes. But the drawback is that you are completely unaware of your surroundings during that time. 

            Ash considered. He _did_ need more magic energy…

            Can you and Luna keep an eye out then? 

            Yes sir! 

            Okay then… Ash said. He closed his eyes and began drifting into the realm of dreams.

            Pika-chan opened his backpack and retrieved a box of almond cookies. "Want some?"

            Luna shook her head.

            "More for me, then!" And without further ado, Pika-chan began her rapid consumption of the sweets. Within ten minutes, the entire box was bereft of crumbs.

            Luna sweatdropped. 

            How long are they going to be in the trance? 

            Who knows? 

            Ash walked around, looking. Everything was misty and unclear, but the surroundings reminded him of a pastel sunset. * Nice... *

            Soon, he spied Lance leaning against a tree.

            "Hi, Crystal."

            Lance looked up. "Hi, Ash. I didn't know that you knew how to do the healing trance."

            "Actually, I don't."

            Lance blinked. "Then how can you be here?"

            'I mean, I tried to go into a trance, but I'm not sure how to get back into the real world."

            Lance looked thunderstruck. * What?! *

            "Well, the trance part obviously worked. Are you feeling any better?"

            Ash nodded.

            "Then the healing is probably working also."

            "But how do I get out?"

            "You just use your willpower to leave. But it's hard to do. That's why most people don't use the healing trance. It's so peaceful in the ethereal realm that nobody wants to leave."

            "I see."

            The two chatted for a while, but mostly just lounged on the soft green carpet of grass.

            Ash fell asleep after a while. He couldn't help it.

            "He's so cute when he's asleep." Lance said to herself. A thought crossed her head. "I wonder…"

            She poked Ash. He didn't even stir… he was out like a light.

            Lance leaned over him and pressed her lips to his softly, with only the barest of touches. This time, Ash stirred, but only slightly.

            Lance backed away to see if he would wake. He did.

            "Yawn."

            "Did you sleep well, Ash?"

            Ash nodded. He flopped back down onto the grass and stared up at the sky, with multicolored clouds floating about in it.

            After a while, Lance looked up. "We should leave now."

            Ash nodded. He put his forefingers together, focused his chi, and muttered something under his breath. A door of limestone, inlaid with lapis lazuli, appeared.

            "Impressive." Lance said.

            Ash winked and grinned. "Well, now that my magic is regenerated, I should be fine."

            It swung open the two stepped out, reentering the real world.

            Pika-chan was still eating.

            "Pika-chan! How much have you eaten?"

            Pika-chan, startled, dropped her chocolate ice cream bar. "Eep!"

            "Oh, only about sixteen boxes of food." Luna commented.

            Smoke started coming out of Ash's ears. "PIKA-CHAN! How could you? Did you put me in the healing trance so you could eat all of my snacks?"

            "Er…"

            Seeing the tension brewing between the two, Dragonair-chan quickly whipped out a magic tablecloth and replaced Ash's food.

            Satisfied, Ash packed it in his backpack, but he still cast a few withering glares at Pika-chan.

            Pika-chan didn't meet his gaze.

            The quiet group continued on their melancholy way.

            Luna muttered to herself as they continued on.

            What's wrong? Sabrina asked. Your mood is affecting everyone! 

            It's just that, I'm afraid of Ash. 

            You're a bundle of nerves.   
            SHUT UP! 

            Sabrina tsked. You should be more patient, Decision Maker. 

            Grr… 

            There was a flash of light and then Sabrina vanished.

            Luna shook herself, trying to get any unpleasant thoughts out of her head. It worked somewhat.

            Pika-chan continued to eat.

            Dragonair-chan just gaped at the amount of food her fellow guardian was inhaling. * I don't want to know. I don't want to know. I don't want to know. *

            And the travelers continued on.

End Episode 148! Hehehe! This is one of the more championshippy episodes. Didn't I warn you?

*Grins adorably* Leave a message! Flames will be used to make a firestone!


	32. Union Cave ahead!

Episode 147! 7 x 21! 7 x 3 x 3 x 3!

DISCLAIMER: Shadow owns Destiny, Nintendo owns pokemon.

Notes: = telepathy, ** = thoughts, _italics_ = poke speech.

Lance is a girl, Crystal. CHAMPIONSHIPPING ALERT!

Xaero – heh

Digifan1 – thanks!

Demented Yami – well, I'm the person who came up with championshippy, there's a few other writers (Jarzard, Link Masters, Blood Aura, Plot Bunny Whisperer), but it's very rare and I think only on fanfiction.net

Link masters – hi! *Waves* Well, Decision maker chooses the card captor. When are you updating your fics? *Starry eyes*

Alanzia – hi! I'll write until the arc is done and beyond.

Tmp – I think it'll take a while for Ash to admit his feelings, as he's a bit shy…

Ranma – thank you! *Beams*

Jarzard – yay! You reviewed! ^-^

SS2 Megami-sama – good idea… *watches as Anzu roasts to a crisp*

Psychic Sabrina – hi! I would love to see a championshippy fic, and well, I've already written Houen. Just not posted yet. I think Giselle has 6-10 cards… not sure. One of six means legendaries of Johto. Um… I think that's it on the questions.

Episode 149: Union Cave Ahead!

            "You know, I never thought I'd see the day when I was glad to reach a cave." Ash said. "But once we get through this cave, we can go to Azalea Town."

            "I'm glad of that!" Pika-chan said. "I hate camping!"

            "You ate _all_ of my snacks."

            "So? I need to reconcile my situation."

            "Pika-chan!"  
            * Not Again… * everyone else sighed.

            "I challenge you!"  
            Ash backed up as a strange kid jumped out of a bush. * Odd… *

            "Okay."

            "Great! Pidgeotto, go!"

            The Pidgeotto sat there stiffly, not even looking at its trainer.

            Pika-chan sparked her cheeks and dashed forwards.

            "Think you can do it, Pika-chan?"

            Pika-chan looked righteously indignant. "Of course!"

            "In that case, give it a Thunderbolt!"

            The Pidgeotto toppled over, crispified.

            "Oh no! Pidgeotto!"

            "Who are you?"

            The boy wiped his eyes. "I'm Zachary. I used to train at the Violet City pokemon gym, but I kept losing all the pre-game matches, so Falkner said that until I got better, he wouldn't let me stay there."

            "A bit harsh…" Lance said. * But I can see why. *

            "Don't you have any other pokemon?"

            Zachary shook his head, sending black hair flying every which way. "No. And Pidgeotto doesn't listen to me."

            "Why not?"

            "Well… I traded my Hoppip to this kid named Vance for his Pidgey. But as soon as it evolved into Pidgeotto, it wouldn't listen to me anymore!"  
            Ash snapped his fingers. "Got it. You don't have any badges."

            Zachary looked miffed, but nodded.

            "To control traded pokemon, you have to have the right gym badges, because they initially distrust you."

            "But it was so obedient as a Pidgey!"  
            Ash sighed. "I'll see what I can do. But first, you should go heal your Pidgeotto."

            "There's a pokemon center only a few minutes walk away. Follow me."

            Do you think Zachary has a chance? Lance sent.

            Unless he can get a badge, no. 

            But how? He obviously can't beat Falkner… 

            This is problematic. 

            Later, the three sat together near Union Cave.

            "Do you know how Pidgeotto might listen to you?"

            "It only fights if it thinks it has a worthy opponent." Zachary said. "But what it deems worthy, it usually loses to…"

            "And it hates losing."

            "Yep. What can I do?"

            "Don't you have any other pokemon?"

            "Well… I have a Metapod, but it can't fight."

            Lance sighed and stretched out her legs. * Glad I don't' have this problem. *

            "I'll try to help." Ash said.

            Zachary got all teary eyed. "Would you? Thank you!"

            Ash pushed his black hair out of his eyes, and nodded. "Let's battle."

            "Go! Pidgeotto!"

            Ash thought quickly, before he selected a pokemon card. "Doduo, go!"

            Pidgeotto immediately began using Wing Attack on Doduo, who retaliated with Tri Attack.

            "Oh no! Pidgeotto!" Zachary shouted, diving in front of it. The ice, electricity, and fire hit him instead.

            Doduo charged up for another Tri Attack.

            Pidgeotto immediately flew into the air.

            It knows Fly? 

            I guess… 

            "Doduo, keep it up! Whirlwind!"

            Pidgeotto's wings flapped and it blew up its own Whirlwind to counter. Fifteen minutes later, both pokemon were looking quite tired.

            "Don't give up, Pidgeotto! Please!" Zachary shouted.

            Pidgeotto valiantly whipped up a Gust attack that sent Doduo crashing into unconsciousness.

            Ash teetered a little bit, a hand on his chest.

            Lance quickly walked over and sprayed him with Super Potion.

            "Yay! You did it, Pidgeotto!" Zachary said to his pokemon. However, it still wouldn't listen to him.

            Ash blinked. * What's wrong? *

            Lance walked over. "Here, let me take a look." She said. Zachary frowned, but stepped out of the way.

            Lance began to glow with a pale yellow light as she looked into Pidgeotto's heart. A few seconds later, she pulled away, with a frown.

            "What's wrong?"

            "Pidgeotto feels that it doesn't owe you anything. It still misses its former master."

            "No way!" Zachary said. "Then what can I do?"  
            Lance shook her head. "Right now, I don't think you can do anything."

            Zachary looked very morose and downcast, but he was helpless.

            They sighed and sat down to wait in the pokemon center.

            Ash looked tired, so Lance sent him to bed with an order to nap. Pika-chan enforced it.

            Ash pouted, but did as he was told. What else could he do?

            After a few hours, Ash woke up. He narrowed his eyes. * Is that? *

            Pika-chan looked around. "I think so."

            Lance, can you distract Zachary while I go catch a pokemon card? 

            Lance looked annoyed, but nodded. Ash changed out of his pajamas and jumped out the window with Pika-chan, heading for the tall grass.

            *Zap*

            "So it's an electric type." Ash said, as he fell over, slightly charred.

            Pika-chan looked around. "Aha! There it is!"

            "Mereep?" Ash asked. "Oh well. Diglett, go!"

            Diglett popped out and began Growling at Mereep. Mereep retaliated with Cotton Spore, to lower Diglett's speed.

            "Diglett use Dig."

            Diglett dug itself underground. Mereep looked around for it, but could not spot the mole pokemon.         

            Diglett suddenly popped out from beneath Mereep, sending it flying.

            Mereep shrieked and fainted.

            "Great! Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            There was a flash of white and an Ash card appeared.

            Ash gracefully twirled it between his dexterous fingers. "I guess we can head back to the Center now."

            Lance was forcibly restraining herself from bashing Zachary's head in. Now that Ash was gone, he was hitting on her.

            "You're so pretty!"

            "That's nice." Lance muttered, twirling a strand of hair around a finger.

            Zachary then attempted to kiss her.

            Lance kicked him.

            She flipped in midair and pulled out her dragon daggers. "Don't you dare! Keep your hands off me, you pervert!"

            Zachary gulped. Those looked really sharp.

            "Now…" Lance said, as she crossed the two daggers, and two rays of blue light shot out, knocking Zachary out. "It's time to find Ash."

            When Ash arrived, he saw Lance all packed and ready to go.

            "Eh? What about Zachary, Crys?"

            Lance blanched. "Don't' ask. I'm not staying here."

            Ash blinked. And blinked again.

            "Let's go." Lance said, dragging him towards Union Cave.

            Skymew giggled from her perch on Ash's shoulder.

            Ash continued to open and close his eyes rhythmically.

            Skymew decided to make him cheer up, so she used Water Gun on him. Ash! Cheer up! 

            Ash jumped ten feet in the air and then slipped on a patch of mud and fell face forwards into the dirt.

            Pika-chan cheered and pulled out a costume. Soon, Ash was clad in a dark purple jacket brushed with silver feathers, over a black shirt and pants with white piping trim. And as the chapter ended, Ash was seen getting up and chasing Pika-chan off into the cave…

            Charlotte flipped her compact closed. "How fun. Almost makes me wish I was still with them."

            Vulpix-chan giggled.

End Episode 149! *CHEERS*

I love angelic layer! Flames will be used to make an Angel Egg!

Reviews make me happy.  ^_^

Oh, and it does make me update faster if my network works with me.


	33. The Shining Lapras

Episode 148!

Disclaimer: Come on, have I ever claimed to own pokemon? Have I?

Notes: ** indicates thoughts, indicates telepathy, and _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech. That's it!

Lance is a girl and her name is Crystal.

Ash is still catching the Johto cards.

SS2 Megami-sama – I did update Rocket Child, didn't I?

Elizabeth – thank you!

Link masters – I think Ash is selectively clueless…

Jarzard – thank you!

Tmp – I figured it would be interesting.

Blackness44 – egg? *Peers at it*

Air Slyph – I doubt Zachary will show up again, hehehe…

Ranma – true, that

Digifan1 – ok!

Psychic Sabrina – I think I'm confused now… I have no idea if Zachary was in the anime! I took the name from a list of names on my computer. Yes, but not traded pokemon. They will not listen. Speaking from very painful experience, they will not obey if 11 or higher without Falkner's badge. Um, the attack actually hurt Ash. And Zachary is meant to be hated!

Episode 150: The Shining Lapras

            "Go! Geodude!"

            "Vaporeon, use Surf now!" Ash said. Vaporeon twitched her tail in a salute and drenched the Geodude. Poor thing had no chance.

            "Oh no! Geodude!" The Hiker lamented.

            Ash collected his money. "Well, let's keep walking, Crystal."

            Lance nodded and sprayed herself with Repel. * I don't want to be attacked today… I'm tired. *

            "Are you okay, Crystal?"

            "Just kind of tired…" Lance said. Her eyes were a bit blurred.

            Ash! Quick! Do something! Pika-chan said.

            Ash blinked. What? 

            Just then, Lance teetered and crumpled to the floor. Ash immediately bent down next to her. "What's wrong?"

            "She's feeling the energy drain!" Luna said. "She was so busy keeping up the protection wall around our campsite for the past few nights that she's almost out of moon energy!"

            "But how? I didn't know!"

            "Three nights ago, there was a group of dark mage pokemon trying to attack, but she used the Protection Wall spell to keep them away!"

            Ash looked upset. * So it's my fault! *

            He quickly mixed up a Moonglow potion (used to replenish moon energy) and tipped it down her throat. Then, he gave her a good dose of chi as well.

            "I'm sorry, Crystal… I let you get hurt." Ash whispered.

            About half an hour later, Lance revived.

            "You're okay!" Luna cheered.

            "I'm so sorry!" Ash said. "I couldn't even sense that there were dark pokemon all around us!"

            Tears started trickling out of his eyes.

            Lance reached up and wiped them away. "You're still inexperienced, Ash. It's not your fault."

            "But I made you run out of energy! And if Pika-chan hadn't noticed, you could have _died_!"

            Lance stroked Ash's hair softly as he cried against her chest. Shh… calm down. Worrying over the past won't help. 

            Ash cried himself out until the sun rose.

            "Come on." Lance said. "Let's go."

            Ash nodded and followed her. They were partway through the cave when they heard roars.

            "Sounds like a Gyrados…" Ash said, listening.

            "No, it's not." Lance said. She snapped her fingers and a faint sparkle of blue dust surrounded them.

            Ash stared.

            "I'm the Ice Guardian, Ash. I can talk to water, ice, and dragon pokemon. I can also talk to the elements." Lance said.

            She walked over to the body of water close by and whispered a few words in an arcane language. Bubbles rose to the surface quickly.

            "What is it?" Ash asked.

            Lance shook her head. "The water is confused. Something is wrong."

            "But what?"

            "Let's go find out." Lance said. "Tempest, I choose you! Let's Surf." They climbed on the dragonair and began surfing off.

            On the way there, Lance explained.

            "Every week, a Lapras comes to this cave. Usually, it is a young female who is quite willing to become a trained pokemon. Trainers often wait for the Lapras to appear so they can capture it."

            "So what's wrong?"

            "This week, there are an unusually large number of trainers. They are battling amongst themselves. They were crowded so thick that the water could not pass them all at once."

            "So something's up?" Ash asked.

            "Yes…"

            "Let's go see."

            Ash muttered an invisibility spell under his breath, and then the two vanished.

            *CRASH* *BANG* *CRUNCH*

            Rocks began falling from the roof of the cave.

            "I take it that this was not a good idea." Ash muttered as they surfed through the wreckage.

            Lance shrugged.

            Soon, they came to a small island. There were about fifty to a hundred trainers crammed into it, and a few in the water too. And there, in the middle of the underground lake, was a Lapras.

            But this one was shiny.

            "Elekid, go! Use Thunderwave!"  
            "Oh no you don't! I'm going to capture that Lapras! Jynx, put that Elekid to sleep with Lovely Kiss!"

            "Grr! Why are all of you distracting me!? Tangela, Flareon, go!"

            As the trainers fought amongst themselves, the island began breaking into pieces, but almost nobody noticed.

            The trainers in the water were also arguing.

            "I saw the Lapras first!"

            "No, I did!"

            "Thomas is the one who knew that the golden lapras would be coming today! He ought to get it!"

            "Not if I get there first!"

            "A wild pokemon doesn't belong to anyone!"

            Powder Snow and Water Gun attacks flew every which way.

            Lance nodded to Ash, and they surfed over to the Lapras, still invisible.

            _Shh, Lapras, don't worry._ Ash said, as he began putting ointment on it. _We won't hurt you._

            _We're trying to help._ Lance added.

            The Lapras looked tiredly at them. _Help me…_

            *SLAM*

            Ash couldn't mask a cry of pain as a Snorlax rammed into him. Apparently, a trainer had sent her Snorlax out to capture Lapras.

            Ash's eyes glowed pure red for a second, and the Snorlax flew into the air, on fire. There was a horrible scream as the flaming pokemon crashed into the island.

            "Quick! Get in the water, everybody!"     

            All the trainers began jumping into the water or rolling on the ground, trying to stop the flames.

            Lance's eyes glowed bluer and suddenly, whirlpools opened up, sucking many unfortunate trainers into their watery depths.

            _How dare you do this to a pokemon just because it has special colors! You will pay for defiling this sanctuary!_

            A waterspout grew out of the water, sending more trainers crashing into the ceiling.

            "AAAAAAAAAAH! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

            Ash shook his head. * Too late. * At a whispered command, Zapdos flew out and began driving away the trainers with electric shocks.

            When the air and water were finally cleared, the two were left alone with Lapras.

            Ash was still glowing softly.

            "Ash… snap out of it." Lance whispered.

            Ash's eyes refocused and he shook himself, as he felt his transformation into Destiny seep away. "Did I?"

            "No, you didn't hurt me." Lance reassured him.

            "Just making sure… after last time…"

            Pika-chan and Luna fussed over the two Chosen.

            "What's going to happen to you now?" Ash asked the shiny Lapras.

            _This was a bad idea. I will return to my herd._ Lapras said. _Thank you for saving me, guardians. I could not have survived without your help._

            Lance drew a sign in the air with her fingers. There was a pale flash of dark blue and than a flash of light blue. "Go in peace, water's child."

            Lapras nodded and swam off, vanishing into the distance. There was a stream beneath the Union Cave that led out to the ocean.

            Ash waved. Goodbye, Lapras. 

            Goodbye, thunder's guardian. I hope we meet again. 

            And so, the two Chosen exited the cave and headed on their way to Azalea.

End Episode 150! This took 3 days to write because I was so stuck with writer's block…

Anyways, drop a review! 

Flames will be used to cook eggs.


	34. Bugs equal danger? I hope not!

YAY! ALL ORIGINALS COUNTED! I love my username! I put in shadow and phantomness (lower-case!) at this find your own pokemon site, and they correspond to Zapdos n' Umbreon. Hehehe….

Disclaimer: I have 250 of the G/S/C/R/B/Y pokemon! I still need… Serebii. So I guess I could say I own them. But of course, Nintendo owns the original, and so does Satoshi Tajiri. Anyways, Destiny and new stuff is mine.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon talking.

Lance is a girl and goes by the name of Crystal. As if you didn't already know that…

Xaero – thank you

Link Masters – well, it is shiny! 

Jarzard – well, that's different. *Raises an eyebrow*

Tmp – thanks! I'm sad that winter break will be over very soon though.

SS2 Megami-sama – aw… I wish I had a muse. I'm still waiting for one to pop up…

Digifan1 – thank you

Elizabeth – I've only seen Indigo League…

Mallory Cartwright – I know you're anxious, but I'm a senior with a load of AP classes. *sighs* Ok? 

Episode 151: Bugs = Danger? I don't think so!

            "Rapidash, Rapid Fire now!"

            Rapidash nodded. Bugsy's unfortunate Scyther simply went up in flames, and Bugsy sensibly recalled her pokemon.

            "You're really good." Bugsy said, as she walked over. "I confer on you the Hivebadge."  
            "Thank you, Bugsy." Ash said, shaking her hand. The two smiled, as trainer to trainer, and then Ash walked back to where Lance was.

            "Come on, Crys, let's go hit the pokemon center now."

            "Right with you." Lance said, picking up her blue backpack. "Let's go."

            The two walked along, and soon came to the Ilex Forest.

            "I guess we go in." Ash said.

            Lance nodded. "Got any repel? This place is full of bugs."

            Ash pulled out some Super Repel and they both sprayed themselves, before walking into the woods.

            Fifty minutes later…

            "We should be nearing the exit now." Luna said, as she sipped water from a sports bottle. 

            Pika-chan smiled. * Good. I'm tired. *

            Rapidash nodded and quickly galloped towards the light.

            *CRASH*

            "Ow!" Ash said, as he nearly fell off Rapidash. He looked down and saw a person lying sprawled out on the ground. "Whoa! Are you okay?"

            There was no response.

            Ash blinked and jumped down from Rapidash's back. He levitated the person into a sitting position.

            "Ash, he's unconscious." Lance said, with a hint of deprecation in her voice.

            "Really?"

            Lance inclined her head.

            "Okay…"

            They loaded the unconscious kid onto Rapidash's back and secured him with some of Ash's spare costumes, torn into strips. Then, Ash released the Tauros card and clambered on. Lance followed.

            "I think we're lost." Ash said, pulling out his key. "Magic to cards, cards to key!"

            A thin beam of white light shot off into a bush.

            "So a pokemon card is doing this…" Ash said. "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!"

            There was a sparkle of gold dust and then Ash's staff appeared.

            Ash picked it up and pulled out a card. "Nidoran, go!"

            The male Nidoran popped out and squatted down on its haunches, looking around with fascination at the leafy boughs.

            "Nidoran, can you use Detect?"

            Nidoran nodded and formed a little searching ball of energy. A few minutes later, it dived into a bush. The sounds of a scuffle were heard.

            "Nidoran, use Poison Sting!"

            There was a flash of light, and Nidoran jumped out, shooting needles at its opponent. The card it was fighting was still hidden in the bush though.

            A sticky strand of white fiber wound itself around Nidoran's leg.

            "So it's a bug-type, huh?" Ash said. 

            Nidoran jumped up and used a Tackle attack.

            There was a hissing sound, and then an Ariados leapt out.

            "Nidoran, use Double Kick!"

            Nidoran sprang forwards and kicked twice at Ariados, before jumping back.

            Ariados quickly shot a Spider Web attack at Nidoran, tying it up so it couldn't move. Nidoran shook its ears angrily.

            "Toxic, Nidoran!"

            Nidoran opened its mouth and spit out a Toxic attack, dissolving the thread completely.

            "Great. Now use Horn Attack!"

            Ariados, shocked, was caught by Nidoran's horn and sent flying into the air.

            "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            Ariados looked resolute as it turned into an Ash card.

            Ash looked around and nodded. * Nothing else out there… *

            "But Ariados couldn't have caused a maze in this forest." Lance said.

            "You're not using Maze, are you?"

            Lance shook her head. "I've got an idea though…"

            She pulled a silver-blue card out of her pocket, and her key. Then, she activated the card.

            "Through! Get is through this infernal maze!"

            Ash gasped as they all went incorporeal, before Lance took his hand and dragged him through several trees, bushes, and a broken-down shrine. Finally, they arrived at the longed for exit.

            Lance let out a sigh and the incorporeal state dissappitated. Ash landed with a thump, because he had been floating.

            "Are you okay, Ash?"

            Ash rubbed his sore rear. "I think so… now what's wrong with him?"

            "I don't know." Lance said honestly. She formed a small ball of green energy in her hands and shoved it into his body.

            The person spluttered and quickly awoke.

            "Where am I?"

            "On the way to Goldenrod." Lance said. "What were you doing in Ilex Forest?"

            "I'm apprenticed to the Charcoal maker in Azalea. I was out cutting wood with Farfetch'd."

            "But why were you knocked out?"

            The boy looked sheepish. "I don't remember…"

            "What?!"

            "Hahahaha!"

            "Prepare for Trouble!"

            "And make it double!"

            "To protect the world from – HEY!"  
            The rocket member didn't even get to finish before an Ursaring slammed into him, using Body Slam.

            Houndour was biting the second rocket member. Ash had captured both of the pokemon cards days ago.

            "Houndour, Flamethrower now."

            Houndour nodded and set Rocket member #1 on fire.

            "AHHHH!" He immediately began to stop, drop, and roll. Rocket member #2 had little swirls over his head, as he had been hit in the face with a Mega Punch.

            A few more rocket members jumped out of the bushes.

            Ash yawned. "More work for me? Oh well." He drew out another card. "Unown, you're up!"

            The entire Unown alphabet appeared and began using Hidden Power. The Rockets went flying every which way.

            Ash smirked nastily. "I don't' like Team Rocket members very much…"

            There was a flash of light and the Rockets vanished.

            Did you kill them? Pika-chan asked anxiously.

            No, I just teleported them to Kanto. 

            Phew. 

            Sylvester stared at Ash in awe. "Wow…"

            "If you need a ride, I can have one of my pokemon take you back to Azalea town." Ash offered.

            "Really?" Sylvester asked gratefully. "It would really help me and Farfetch'd."

            "Yep." Ash said.

            "Pidgeotto, go!"

            The Pidgeotto card nodded as the two went on its back. * I'll be back very soon, anyways. Might as well help. *

            Pidgeotto flew off into the distance.

            Ash yawned and gulped down a Healing Potion.

            "Do you need anything?" Lance asked.

            Ash shook his head. "I'll be fine. I'm not tired."

            "That's good. Maybe your resistance is getting stronger."

            "That'd be nice…" Ash said a bit wistfully.

            There was a small flash of silver light from somewhere off into the distance. However, neither one of the Chosen noticed…

End Episode 151! Ash has more pokemon cards than I show in the story…

So! Does anyone want to send shadow a muse? It might help her write faster

Sadly enough, the final judgment will take place during the beginning of the next arc, not the end of this one. Sorry!

Other things…

After getting no reader response, I might not continue updating… .

I attempted to read a NT fic and couldn't live past the second paragraph because it was blatantly Mary-sue, good lord, how will I survive? Even the summary was Mary-sued, if that's possible… also tried to read a few others but really could not stand it. *Sighs* 

Anyways, so in anger, Phantomness shall be posting a new fic soon, a SI parody.


	35. So maybe this wasn't such a good idea af...

Episode 152! *Losing life support systems* TIRED!  
  


Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. I own the fanfic that I write and my own creations.

Notes: ** indicates thoughts, indicates telepathy, _italics_ indicates… Pokemon speech! In case you weren't already aware of these facts.

Elizabeth – fine…

Link Masters – I think TR is merely an annoyance, not a threat. Teresa is not here, don't worry! Next arc still has a little of Johto as well as Houen. I guess I was just in a bad mood since some people who never review were bugging me to update on AIM and I'm like, 'you never review my fic and you want me to update?'

Tmp – don't' worry, Giselle won't live long. Having only seen 5 Johto episodes, I have no idea what the silver conference is so I'm not incorporating it into my fic. I know he'll get all the badges but at the moment league competition is not an idea, however, it may be in a later arc. Yes, Houen is next!

Ranma – It's fine, it isn't you I'm angry at. I like Lance being jealous!

Xaero – ah…

Azereath – as you will…

Blackness44 – thank you, it may not show up in this or the next arc but perhaps another arc, or another fic. *Huggles Shoyko* 

SS2 megami-sama- gracias! *Grins and huggles chibi* "Yay! Another muse!"

Mallory Cartwright – thank you! *Smiles and holds up Emerald*

Aragorn the Ranger – SI is a self-insertion. Angelic Layer is a 4-book manga series that I like.

Episode 152: So maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…

            *Crash*

            Ash looked sheepishly at Lance, who sighed.

            They were sneaking through the National Park because they didn't want to waste time getting to Ecruteak. Unfortunately, it wasn't very easy.

            Ash, be careful! Pika-chan said.

            Ash nodded.

            Shh… Skymew whispered from her perch on his shoulder.

            *FLASH! Flash! Flash*

            Both trainers gulped as a policeman looked at them.

            "What are you two kids doing in the National Park at night?"

            "We were trying to get to Ecruteak…"

            "Don't you know anything? At night, this place is filled with ghost and dark pokemon that like to lead trainers astray! That's why it's closed!"

            "Oh…"

            Just then, lights started flashing everywhere.

            "Oh no! You kids had better get out of here fast! The ghosts are coming!" The policeman said, as he ran off.

            Ash blinked.

            Skymew quickly used Mist to help shield them.

            "He seems like a scaredycat…"

            "We'd better be careful though." Lance said. "Shadow, you're up."

            The black form nodded and cloaked them both in darkness.

            Several ghost pokemon floated out of the trees, looking around. _Didn't I hear a voice? Hmm…_

            _There's nobody here._

_            Too bad! There's nobody to play with. Aw…_

_            It's okay._

_            Let's go get some food!_

_            Mmm! I'm hungry!_

_            Too bad we can't tease anyone though._

_            Oh well! Let's go!_

_            Right!_

_            Yum, yum!_

            There were blurs and the ghosts all flew off, presumably in search of tasty treats to fill their stomachs.

            Although why ghost pokemon needed to eat was anyone's guess.

            The two Chosen shrugged and continued sneaking.

            The next morning…

            "Yay! We're finally in Ecruteak!" Luna cheered.

            Everyone looked at her warily. * Okay… Luna has finally gone hyper. Is this a bad sign? *

            "Pokemon center straight ahead." Ash said. "I need to get them healed."

            "You need to get healed too." Lance said.

            "So?"

            "Transform into a pokemon. I'll drop you off with the rest of them. Free healing, right?" Lance held out a poke ball.

            Ash looked a bit defiant, but he accepted Lance's reasoning and transformed into a Pidgeotto. Lance sucked him into the poke ball and then dropped him and the rest of their pokemon off with Nurse Joy.

            "Thank you for coming! Your pokemon will be ready in ten minutes. We hope to see you again!"

            Lance nodded and went to hit the Poke Mart. * I need a couple more Max Repel, why are there so many bugs? *

            Ash yawned, tucked his head under his wing, and took a nap.

            A few hours later, Lance returned and collected all the pokemon.

            "Did you have fun?"

            _Hai!_

_            Yeah, the food was good!_

_            Don't you think about anything but food, Flareon?_

_            Why?_

_            Boys don't like gluttons._

_            Oh yeah! You're one to talk!_

_            Girls!_

_            Stay out of this!_ Two female pokemon shouted at the male.

_            You guys!_ Ash said. The pokemon looked at him, and turned their backs on each other, scowling.

            Ash sighed.

            Lance laughed a little. "Come on, we're leaving." She collected the pokemon, including Ash, who looked kawaii perched on her shoulder, and left.

            Once they were out of sight, Ash detransformed.

            "How was it?"

            "Fine." Ash said. "Food was great."

            Pika-chan nodded and rubbed her round tummy. * Ah! Heaven! *

            Lance smiled. "Well, since you're full, let's go explore."

            "Okay!" Ash said. 

            He adjusted his league cap and smiled. "Let's go!"

            Ash suddenly remembered something. "Wait, just a second." He dashed into the bathroom.

            He reemerged a few seconds later in a costume. I'm afraid that we'll run into a pokemon card there… 

            Lance nodded.

            Ash was dressed in a Chinese-style dark green shirt, and black pants tied off at the ankles with spring green ribbons. He had short black boots, but was without his dark blue gloves. Over his face was a fancy mask made out of black velvet and fringed with shiny green feathers.

            "Well, I can't tell its you." Lance said.

            Ash grinned and pushed his bangs out of his face. "Burnt Tower, here we come!"

            "Oh? We're going to the burnt tower first?"

            Ash nodded. "I just have a feeling. Can't you feel it?"

            Lance closed her eyes. "Aura… yes. Let's go."

            The two set off, guardians following. Pika-chan munched peanuts as they drifted towards the decrepit looking tower.

End Episode 152!

*Smiles*

Well, you know what's going to happen if you don't review…

*Muse Shoyko rises up behind Phantomness*

I have also kidnapped Lance to be my second muse! *Grin*

Lance: *sweatdrops*

Shoyko: Type: Light/Flying

This pokemon resembles a white teddy bear with claws and pidgey wings. On its stomach is a golden sunburst symbol.'

Thank you for the muse, blackness44!

And of course, I have the gift of a chibi bishonen from SS2 Megami-sama! *Grins* Now who should I pick…

And Mallory has sent me a Serebii. ^-^


	36. Legendary Fanatics Abound

So, still hanging in here? This story still has a long ways to go!

Disclaimer: Shadow wants pokemon very badly. Maybe I should threaten Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri to get it. Until then, they own it. However…

Go, my Eevee Team!

HAHAHAHAHA!

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech. 

Lance _is_ a girl. Crystal.

Emerald: *Waves* Hi, I'm Emerald the Serebii. I'm phantomness' serious muse.

Lance: *Glares* I'm Lance, I have no idea which muse I am... probably to some extent all fics with me in them.

Shoyko: I'm Phantomness' darkfic muse.

Chibi bishonen a.k.a. Kairo: Well, I'm her humor fic muse! *Twirls a handful of sparkly blue lollipops of death* These are humorous?

Phantomness: *Cheers* Yatta! Finally got some muses 

Link Masters – hmm, originality is good occasionally. I don't think Lance considered that she had captured Ash. It was just a temporary solution.

Jarzard – ah… I see. 

cooldud12345678901 – thank you! *beams*

Xaero – oh, but Destiny is a pokemon.

Elizabeth – thank you

Digifan1 – hmm… sure, it might take me longer since I injured my wrists from all those long honor band practices…

Tmp – yep, it would be funny! Actually, not telling when Ho-oh is, but no, don't think it's last… but Johto matches should not happen, at least not yet. Burnt tower is 3 legendary cats though.

SS2 Megami-sama- hehehe, *Huggles Chibi*

Ranma – well, potions can be expensive. I just wanted variety

Mallory Cartwright – thanks for the muse. Winning final judgment automatically gets you all the cards in a set.

Psychic Sabrina – hmm, well, someone told me that Bugsy was a girl in the Japanese version until the dubbers made him a boy. Heart of the cards? *Thinks of Yugioh*  SI = self insertion. This arc may not be challenging but Celestial spirits should be better. Cya later!

Episode 153: Legendary fanatics abound

            The two trainers walked into Burnt tower a bit warily. Inside, they were immediately set upon by swarms of Rattata and the occasional Koffing.

            Ash looked annoyed.

            "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!"

            *FLASH*

            Ash grabbed his key, now a staff, and pulled a few pokemon cards out of his subspace pockets.

            "Sandslash, Venomoth, Girafarig, go!"

            The three pokemon immediately began attacking. Sandslash used his Sandstorm to send most of the Rattatas flying away. Venomoth used a combination of Poisonpowder and Stun Spore to take care of some of the others, while Girafarig let loose a wave of psybeams.

            Lance pulled out her own key. "Okay, Windy, you're up!"

            Windy immediately began blowing the remaining Rattatas away. 

            After a few minutes, the battle was over. Ash and Lance both had some Moomoo Milk to rejuvenate, before they continued deeper into the tower.

            "It's kind of spooky in here…" Ash said.

            "Well, there's some sort of aura.' Pika-chan said. "That might explain it."

            "But it's a kind of cold, clammy, lifeless aura."

            Luna yawned. "Who knows?"

            Soon, though, they found that their path was blocked by a copious amount of rocks. Ash called out Raikou.

            "Raikou, could you use Flash to light this place up?"

            Raikou nodded and flashed brightly.

            Lance walked over. "You can't use Strength to move these rocks. We will have to break them."  
            "Break them? With what?"

            Lance pulled out a TM. "This is Rock Smash. It allows your pokemon to shatter rocks."

            "Okay." Ash said. He took the TM and dissolved it with magic, letting the knowledge of the new attack seep into his pokemon cards.

            'Charmander, go! Use Rock Smash!"

            The kawaii lil' Charmander appeared, and began breaking the rocks into dust particles. The door was now clear.

            "Let's keep walking…"

            Luna and Pika-chan padded along quietly, Pika-chan perched on Luna's back. They kept their ears pricked up for any sign of danger.

            After a while, Ash began to get frustrated. "There's nothing but dark columns."

            "Wait." Lance said. "Do you feel that?"

            Ash blinked.

            Lance whapped him with a fan. "The _aura_, Ash!"

            "Oh!" Ash closed his eyes and reached out with tendrils of his star magic. Soon, he encountered a shape of darkness.

            "Now I do… thanx, Crystal."

            "No problem." Lance said. "Let's go find it."

            Ash picked up his star key and swung it in a loop. "Magic to cards, cards to key." A faint white beam streaked out.

            "Okay, let's go!"

            The two Chosen began running towards the source of the light.

            Soon, they found themselves facing a solid wall. Ash was not deterred.

            "Gengar, I choose you!"

            Gengar popped out and started laughing.

            "Come on, Gengar, be serious for once. Can you attack that pokemon card on the other side of the wall?"

            Gengar nodded and phased through. Soon, they heard the sounds of a battle.

            It's a ghost type! Pika-chan said.

            So it will be weak to ghost and dark attacks. Gengar, use Shadow Ball! 

            Gengar paused in its Lick attack to cream its opponent with Shadow ball. Suddenly, a wailing song began to drift through the air.

            "Oh no. Perish song. Quick, withdraw Gengar, or it'll faint!"

            Ash nodded. "Gengar, return!" He pulled out another card. "Houndoom, I choose you! Use Faint Attack!"

            Houndoom crashed into its opponent, causing shrieks.

            "I think its weak enough now." Lance said. 

            Ash twirled his staff, before pointing it at the wall. "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            *FLASH*

             A purple shape quickly dissolved into a white Ash card, landing in his hands.

            Ash looked at it carefully. "Mysdreavus?"

            "It _was_ a ghost."

            "Yep." Ash said. He pocketed his new Mysdreavus card. "Let's keep walking."

            "But the wall's in the way…"

            Ash groaned. "Fine, let's start over." He pulled out an Escape Rope and used it.

            But instead, they landed on the roof.

            There was a trainer dressed in a purple cloak sitting there. He gasped and looked up as they appeared.

            "Who are you?"

            Ash blinked. "I'm Ash Ketchum and she's Crystal. Why?"

            "The only people allowed here are ones who have seen the legendary Suicune. I am Eusine." The trainer introduced himself.

            "My life's goal is to capture Suicune, and then the other legendary pokemon. You must have seen the legendary water guardian."

            "I guess you could say that…" Ash said, thinking of the Suicune card.

            Eusine stood up. "Very well. We shall do battle then."

            "Wait a second!" Lance said. "Why?"

            "Because, I do not wish any rivals in my quest. And since you have also seen the legendary guardian, you are now my rivals."

            He's crazy. Ash said.

            Well, looks like you'll have to defeat him then… 

            Ash groaned. "Very well."

            "I'll wait for you at the pokemon center." Lance said. "Dragonite, I choose you. Let's Fly!"

            Dragonite roared and flew off.

            Ash gulped.

            "Go, Meganium!" Eusine said. Ash panicked.

            "Pidgeot, go!"  
            One of Ash's favorite pokemon cards popped out. She preened and got ready to battle.

            "Meganium, Body Slam!"

            Pidgeot screeched, startling Meganium for a second, as she took to the air, wings beating furiously.

            "Pidgeot, Agility."

            Pidgeot's speed went way up, making it extremely difficult for Meganium to hit her.

            "Shoot. Meganium, try Poisonpowder!"

            Ash looked at Pidgeot, who looked very confident. She darted in with a Wing Attack, but still got sprayed with poisonpowder.

            Ash tossed Pidgeot a Psncureberry.

            Pidgeot gulped it down. A second Wing Attack took Meganium down.

            "Darn it! Feraligatr, go!"           

            Ash thought back to when he had captured the Totodile and Croconaw cards. * Very good defense… Pidgeot's attacks won't be that effective. *

            "Pidgeot, return." Ash said. "Oddish, you're up!"

            "Rain Dance, Feraligatr!"

            Oddish shrugged and used razor leaf.

            Ash frowned. * He used Rain Dance to prevent me from using Solarbeam. Oh well. *

            "Ice Punch!"

            Oddish quickly hopped away from the charging Feraligatr. _I think you need to slow down a bit! Stun Spore!_

            Feraligatr froze as the powder landed on it.

            Oddish smiled, and then finished it off with Petal Dance. 

            Eusine frowned. "Darn. Typhlosion, you're up!"

            "You have all three Johto starters?!"

            "Why not?" Eusine asked.

            Ash frowned. "Fine then. I choose you, Vaporeon!"

            Vaporeon appeared out of her poke ball. One Hydro Pump later, Typhlosion was down.

            Eusine was about to send out his next pokemon when the supporting pillars, which had been old and creaky, crumbled, sending both trainers tumbling into the tower.

End Episode 153!  
Mwahahahaha! I don't like Eusine that much. Anyways, thanx for reading, now please review! 

Flames will be used to hatch Eevees.

Would have updated sooner but was at seven-hour auditions/rehearsals for County Honor Band… and now I've hurt my wrists, so I may not be updating as fast because of typing inability.


	37. Happiness and Annoyance

Episode 154! Wow, I have enough episodes for all the Kanto pokemon.

Disclaimer: Hmm… no, I don't think I own pokemon. Charlotte, Destiny, etc. belong to me. Unfortunately, nothing else does.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech…

Yes, Lance is a girl. Just in case there's a new reader or two.

Episode 154: Happiness and Annoyance

            Ash got up shakily and brushed himself off. * Good thing I managed to use Pidgeot's wings in time. * Eusine was lying quite still on the ground, bleeding.

            Ash frowned. * Well, I can't just leave him here. *

            "Are you all right, Ash?" Pika-chan asked, fluttering in front of his face.

            "Yes, Pika-chan. But he isn't."

            Pika-chan tsked. "Oh well."

            "Pika-chan! We can't just leave him here."

            "Of course not!"  
            Pika-chan yawned and glowed bluely for a second, before Eusine vanished. "There. He'll wake up in the Viridian City hospital."

            "Oh. Thank you, pika-chan."

            "Just give me snacks!"  
            Ash pulled a package of Fudge cookies out of his backpack and tossed them to her. Pika-chan glomped the cookies happily.

            "Yay!"

            "Let's leave this tower." Ash said. "It doesn't feel right."

            "I know." Pika-chan said. Ash released Diglett, who assented to digging them out. Soon, they emerged.

            Lance was waiting for them as they walked into the pokemon center.

            "Ash, what happened?"

            "The roof wasn't strong enough to battle on."

            "Oh." Lance said. She peered at him. "You should go take a shower."

            "I know." Ash said.

            "And change out of the costume. It's a mess. You might want to ditch the mask too, you're getting weird looks."

            Ash looked at what had once been a pristine green shirt and black pants. "Point taken." He handed Joy his poke balls, before he headed for the showers.

            After a long, luxurious shower, Ash reemerged in his standard outfit… red-and-white jacket, black t-shirt, black jeans, and red and white sneakers. His league cap was on his head, and his black hair was neatly spiked back. It was growing quite long. Maybe a ponytail would be needed soon.

            Lance was waiting.

            "Come on, I'll treat you to dinner."

            "Really?" Ash glomped Lance happily. "Yay!"

            Lance's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Come on, where do you want to go?"

            "How about that Italian restaurant over there?"

            "Why not?"  
            Lance and Ash collected their pokemon from Joy and headed off to the restaurant.

            They had a delicious dinner of pasta, finished off with Gelato and Flan. It was very tasty, which made Ash really happen.

            "Yummy…"  
            Lance smiled as she watched Ash inhale ice cream. "You must _really_ like sweets. Maybe even more than Pika-chan."

            "Nah." Ash said. Pika-chan had already consumed no less than twenty-one ice cream cones. "I've only had six."

            Lance twitched slightly. * Sigh… oh well. Someone has to be happy. He's so cute! And still a kid, even after everything. Oh well. Maybe that's why he's referred to as the youngest guardian in the prophecy. *

            "Are you going to challenge Morty tomorrow?"

            Ash grinned impishly. "You bet!"

            "It won't be a hard battle, at least."

            Ash nodded. * On the other hand, I can always wait a bit; we're not in that much of a hurry. *

            Three days later…

            "What?! Morty's not in his gym?"

            The Channeller Ash had just defeated shook her head, sending white bangs flying every which way. "He is gone for solo training."

            "Well, that's wonderful…" Ash said, a bit sarcastically. "Do you know where he went?"

            Shake of heads.

            Ash turned to Pika-chan. Skymew fluttered near him, eyes flashing cutely. Hehehehe, I beat all of those ghost pokemon! 

            "Just go fight Jasmine first."

"Right!" Ash said. He grinned. "Okay, here I come!" He raced out the door. Lance followed him, and they ran all the way to Olivine.

*Pant, pant*

"Wow, that was fast." Ash said, as he had some Fresh Water. "There weren't any trainers on the way."

"No, they guard a different route." Lance explained. "We took the longer way."

"We _did_?"

Lance nodded. "If you want to fight some trainers, you can go back to the shorter Route."

Ash considered. * Well, more EXP and money is good… why not? It might cause a pokemon card to appear as well. *

"Okay!"

  
            Soon, they ran into several junior trainers. Seeing the poke balls on Ash's belt, they immediately began yelling challenges.

"Well, I can't fight _all_ of you at the same time." Ash said. "Who's going first?"

"Me." A boy said. He had smooth black hair under a green cap and a blue/green outfit.

"All right, then. Let's begin."

"Machop, I choose you!"  
Ash stifled a laugh. * This is kind of pathetic… *

"Kadabra, I choose you! Use Psybeam!"  
Machop really had no chance…

Kadabra took out the second Machop and Machoke as well. This is no contest at all. I find it a bit annoying. 

"Darn it! I will avenge you!" One of the boy's friends shouted. "I am Chris! Go! Pikachu!"

"Interesting." Ash said. "Kadabra, protect yourself with Light Screen."

The attack cut the damage from Pikachu's Thundershock attack in half, so not much was done.

"Kadabra, use Kinesis."

Kadabra sneered and lowered Pikachu's accuracy.

Pikachu's next Thundershock hit, but not the one after that.

Chris panicked. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

"Kadabra, use Psychic!"

"No! Pikachu!" Chris shrieked. "Double Team!"

It was too late. The psychic waves crashing into Pikachu finished it off.

Ash shrugged and recalled Kadabra.

Meanwhile…

"Charmander, Flamethrower now!"

"Oh no! Heracross!"            The lass dashed onto the battlefield to look at her injured pokemon. "Heracross, are you okay?"

Heracross weakly managed to stand, before it blacked out.

"Great as usual, Charmander." Lance praised her pokemon. Charmander wagged his tail happily.

A few battles later, Ash getting tired, because he was only using his pokemon cards. Lance noticed this.

"Last battle, Ash. You need to rest." 

Ash didn't argue with the ice master's logic. Okay. 

"Bellossem, finish it off with Giga Drain!"

The poor Graveler really had no chance at all…

Bellossem smiled and danced happily. She sparkled brightly. Ash recalled her and hopped on Fearow. "Okay, let's hit the pokemon center."

"Well, this is convenient." Lance said.

Ash blinked.

Lance pointed to one of the working nurse pokemon. Only this one had a faint, barely visible glow to it.

"That's-. What is it?"

"Togetic. Togepi's evolution." Lance said. "Just like the Chansey card, it does not like to fight."

Ash nodded.

"But first, you need to get disguised just in case."

Ash sweatdropped; but accepted the logic. He dropped his poke balls off with Nurse Joy, before heading into the bathroom. He wore a long blonde wig and a white shirt with pink ruffles on it, over a pair of white pants with the same ruffles. He also had white conductor gloves and pink shiny shoes.

Ash darted out furtively, glancing about. Pika-chan was snapping pictures and trying hard not to laugh.

"Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card."

Togetic looked sweetly at Ash before she vanished.

Ash smiled before he fainted.

            "Idiot." Lance said a bit affectionately. She scooped him up and took him upstairs to a room. Then, she sprayed him with Starshine potion.

            Ash stirred, still asleep. 

            Get some rest. Lance said. Then, she left.

End Episode 154!

Flames = DIE! Reviews = authoress handing out food and promising to update faster.

So… since I'm hurt, I'll be updating slower. But I felt nice so I put up 2 chapters.


	38. Hard as Steelix

Episode 153 is here!  
  


Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Get it? Go find Nintendo if you are rich enough to buy pokemon.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon who are talking on poke speech.

Link masters – well, Ash did send Eusine to a hospital.

Elizabeth – figured what

Incomplete13 – school + annoying network + extreme pain in wrists + writer's block = slower updates

Digifan1 – hey… *waves*

Blackness44 – oh… *Pika-chan eats explosives and then promptly makes a mad dash for the bathroom as Phantomness sighs*

Ranma – Lance is still trying to reconcile some things I think.

Tmp – I have no idea why I don't like Eusine. Lance can just be discreet about showing affection.

SS2 Megami-sama – that's why I usually only watch Chinese dub or subbing. Or I just read manga…

Aragorn the Ranger – no, county isn't state, and I only made county.

Psychic Sabrina – ah… I added an extra route for fun. Um… I don't' know, I've just never liked Eusine in the game, never saw him in the show. Morty will probably return later. I never stick closely to game nor show anyways. And I've got a lot of muses now, yay!

Phantomness sits at her computer with her wrists in bandages, with Lance standing behind her critically surveying the fic, Emerald on her head flapping her wings, the lil' chibi jumping on her bed, and Shoyko floating around the room. 

Episode 155: Hard as a Steelix

            Bright and early the next morning, Ash, Lance, Pika-chan, and Luna headed up the steps and into the Olivine city gym. Surprisingly, it was empty, with a pretty carpet leading up to the platform where the gym leader was supposed to be.

            Unfortunately, at the moment, she wasn't there.

            Ash took a few deep breaths to calm down. Suddenly, a girl appeared in front of him. Ash jumped back.

            "Oh! Sorry for startling you. I'm Jasmine, the Olivine City gym leader."  
            "I'm Ash Ketchum, and I would like to challenge you for Mineralbadge."

            Jasmine looked thoughtful. "All right. I warn you, I'm not easy to beat. However, if you win, could you do me a favor?"

            Ash blinked, but assented.

            "The battle will now begin!" The referee said. "This will be a three on three battle for the Mineralbadge!"

            Ash tensed as Jasmine got ready to attack.

            "Magneton, Go!"  
            Ash breathed a sigh of relief. "Sandslash, you're up! Earthquake!"

            Magneton didn't pause in its humming, it fired off a Sonicboom, sending Sandslash reeling backwards.

            Sandslash dug his claws into the earth and pounded, and suddenly, Magneton crashed to the floor. One hit K.O. 

            Jasmine's jaw dropped.

            "Come back, Magneton! Try this! Skarmory, go!"

            Ash tensed slightly, this was a flying type and neither Sandslash's poison or ground moves would be any good. There was a flash of light and Sandslash returned to card form.

            Ash dropped a poke ball, and out popped Flareon.

            "Flareon, Flamethrower now!"

            "Skarmory, Drill peck!"

            Flareon dashed away from Skarmory as it tried to peck her. Soon, though, she got tired of running and sent a flamethrower up.

            Skarmory turned black and crispy and fell to the ground, but it was still alive. It quickly used a Steel Wing attack.

            Flareon growled. _Fine then. So be it! I'm not holding back anymore. FIRE BLAST!_ This time, Skarmory fainted dead away.

            Flareon looked satisfied and nodded.

            "Steelix, go! Use Iron Tail!"

            Flareon shrieked as it connected with her. * I have to win! I've battled Steelix in the Cosmos league and won before. I know I can do it! *

            Her eyes glowed brightly as she breathed out something, not a fire blast, but something even stronger.

            "Sacred Fire…" Ash whispered. Pika-chan? 

            Flareon is strong, Ash, remember that. 

            Steelix, weak to fire, collapsed.

            And so, Ash defeated Jasmine and earned his Mineralbadge.

."So what's this favor you're asking me?"

"It's like this." Jasmine said. "The pokemon that keeps the lighthouse lit is sick. Ships can no longer sail to Olivine. The only way to get the medicine is to cross the sea and go to Cianwood Island, where there lives a wise old medicine man. However…"

"What?"

"The way is filled with whirlpools, and attacking pokemon. Also, rumors of a secret organization… I've sent three of my junior trainers to get the medicine, but none of them returned. And it has already been two months…"

"Sounds serious." Ash said. "What type of medicine?"

"Oh, they call it Secret Potion." Jasmine said.

"In that case, I'll go and fetch it for you."

"Would you? Thank you so much! Ampharos is getting sicker and sicker…"  
            "Count on us." Ash said.

Lance shrugged and got up from her chair. * Might as well go help… *

Jasmine waved goodbye as they headed to the beach.

"Tempest, I choose you! Let's Surf!" Lance said. She hopped onto Dragonair's back. Ash climbed on after her.

"What do you think this is, Crystal?"

"I'm not sure." Lance said. "But we should go check it out."

"Right." Ash put a hand on his key and rubbed it nervously. 

_Don't worry! I'll protect you!_ Dragonair said.

_            And you have me!_ Pika-chan said in pokespeech.

            "Okay then…"

            "Dragonair, use Ice Beam." Lance said. Tempest's eyes glowed blue for a second, and then all the three whirlpools in their way were frozen solid.

            "This isn't too hard." Ash said, as he had his Poliwhirl card use Whirlpool to get the rest away.

            "I know. Maybe her trainers got lost?"

            "Well, it _is_ a pretty big ocean…"

            "I'm exaggerating, Ash."

            "Oh."

            *CRASH*

            Ash jumped up. "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!"

            Ash gripped his staff tightly.

            The shadowy shape finally reared out of the water.

            "A fighting type?" Ash asked, a bit shocked.

            "HITMONTOP!" The pokemon said, as it charged at him, legs whirring. 

            "Yikes! Xatu, go! Use Future Sight!"

            Ash's psychic bird card glowed and foresaw an attack.

            The Hitmontop charged and began using Quick Attack.

            "Xatu, use Nightshade!"

            Xatu nodded and struck Hitmontop with the terror waves, but not that much damage was done. However, as Hitmontop used Quick Attack again, blue bars of energy suddenly crashed into it.

            Ash smiled as the Hitmontop fell over.

            "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"  
            Hitmontop growled and turned into a pokemon card.

            They were just climbing up a Waterfall when they were attacked again.

            "What is it _now_?" Lance asked as she pulled out a card. "No matter. Freeze!" The giant ice fish immediately froze the waterfall and the surrounding area.

            There was as whirring noise and Ash looked up. It was a flying pokemon.

            "Okay, that's it." Ash said. "Raichu, you're up!"

            _Great! I haven't battled for a while._ The Raichu card said, cracking her paws. Her checks sparked as she used Thunder.

            The flying pokemon suddenly vanished, leaving a baton in its place.

            "Baton pass? Then there must be more than one pokemon card." Ash said. "Sneasal, go! Detect!"

            Sneasal nodded and scurried up the ice. Soon, he returned with a pokemon in his jaws. Ash looked at it.

            "It doesn't look that strong, but appearances can be deceiving. Good work Sneasal." Ash used the chant to catch the new pokemon card and put it in his backpack. * But Sunkern is not very good in battle… oh well. *

            Sneasal purred. _Oh yeah, I rule!_

            "Okay, Raichu, use another Thunderbolt!"

            Raichu nodded and the air around them filled with static electricity. There was a thump, and something landed on Ash's head.

            "A Ledian." Ash said. "Interesting."

            Lance was making hot chocolate. "We're waiting, Ash."

            "Right! Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            The Ledian vanished into an Ash card.

            "Can I have some hot chocolate now?"

            Lance handed Ash a cup. 

            Ash happily drank it. However, when he wanted seconds, he found out that pika-chan had finished the rest.

            "Pika-chan! How could you?"

            "But I'm thirsty!"

            "You're a card guardian and you don't need food!"

            "But I like to eat!"

            "I can always make more hot chocolate." Lance said, as she took out a thermos of hot milk.

            "Really?" Ash became shimmery eyed. "Would you?"

            "It only takes a few minutes." After some stirring and mixing, the hot chocolate was ready. Ash had three more cups.

            Pika-chan decided she wouldn't steal any more from him. Instead, she ate all his graham crackers. But since Ash wasn't particularly fond of graham crackers, it was okay.

            And so, the group traveled on towards Cianwood.

End Episode 155!

Hehehehehe! Drop a review! Or else face the wrath of Eterneon!

Flames will be used to forge a Fruit basket. Food!

So… you like? 


	39. Lost? Not likely… Dark? Yep

Hai! Shadow is now done with another chapter!

Disclaimer: In case you have not read all the chapters before this, Shadow does not own pokemon. See previous chapter.

Notes: See previous chapter

Timeline: 6 days later

Link Masters – thank you!

Aragorn the Ranger – Ash has a lot of cards…

Xaero – heh

Ranma – oh, ^-^

Elizabeth – never seen the episode

Blackness44 – Pika-chan thanks you for the chocolate *Eating*

Tmp – sorry, never planned on writing the trainers into the fic, maybe I'll do a side story about them.

SS2 Megami-sama – ah…

Digifan1 – hai!

Episode 156: Lost? Not likely… Dark? Yep.

            "Ash?"

            Ash looked up. "What is it, Crystal?"

            "I think that we're lost."

            "Really?!" Ash pressed a few buttons on his pokégear to check. "No… we're still in the Whirl Islands."

            "But it's been almost a week already…" Lance said. Her eyes turned icy blue for a second before she sighed.

            "The wind is confused. It doesn't even know where it is, much less where we are." Tempest looked agitated.

            "It's not your fault, Tempest." Lance reassured her dragonair.

            _But how can we get lost?_

            "There doesn't seem to be any magic underfoot here." Pika-chan said. "But what's going on?"

            Luna jumped over. "Look! There's an island!"

            "Really? We're saved!" Ash said.

            Luna preened while Pika-chan sulked. "Hah! Superior!"

            Tempest quickly surfed to the island.

            Lance looked around nervously. * I have a _bad_ feeling about this. * The sand was white, fine, and grainy.

            And as soon as they set foot on it, they began to sink.

            "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

            "We are Team Rocket!"

            Ash sweatdropped as two agents jumped out of nowhere. "You've fallen into our quicksand trap! Now, we'll just take your pokemon!"

            "I don't think so…" Ash said. He yawned. "Butterfree, I choose you!" Ash grabbed on to Butterfree, and he pulled him out.

            Lance shrugged as her steel wings sprouted out of her back. She flew up and looked at her outfit disgustedly.

            "Guess I'll have to change. Darn, I liked those pants too…"

            "So surrender now or prepare to fight!" The boy said.

            "That's right!" Said the girl.

            "Just grunts…" Pika-chan muttered. Her cheeks sparked and she used Spark to throw them into the air.

            "Yeow!"

            "Hey!"

            "You asked for it, go Rattata!"

            "Zubat, go!"

            Ash chuckled. * This is pathetic… oh well. It's their loss. *

            "Butterfree, Whirlwind!"

            Butterfree nodded, beat his wings, and began driving the pokemon away.

            Lance shrugged. "Charmander, go! Use Flamethrower!"

            "HOT! HOT! HOT!"

            "Help!" The boy said, running around on fire. He stopped, dropped, and rolled, but began sinking beneath the quicksand.

            The girl quickly grabbed him. "GRR! You haven't seen the last of us."

            "Butterfree, use Stun Spore!"  
            Butterfree paralyzed both of the grunts. Ash nodded. * I need to get some info out of them first. *

            A few minutes later, the prisoners were denying everything. They refused to answer Ash's questions about Team Rocket.

            Ash sighed.

            Lance sweatdropped. Ash! Use a pokemon!   
            Oh! Right! 

            Ash drew a card out of his pocket, and it flashed once. "Mysdreavus, Hypnosis now!"  
            Midreavus's eyes glowed as she powered up and blasted them with the rings. The two grunts became blank-eyed and glassy.

            "That's better." Ash said in satisfaction. "All right. Is it true that Kamon runs Team Rocket right now?"

            "Yes?"

            "What is Kamon's goal?"

            "To conquer Kanto, Johto, the Orange, Aqua, Emerald, and Ruby islands."

            "What is he using?"

            "An old prophecy of dark pokemon. His scientists are working 24-7 to create dark pokemon that are stronger than normal pokemon."

            "What is his weakness?"

            "There is a trainer he is afraid of. Nobody knows his name. But we do know that he has an AIPL."

            "Giselle?"

            "Giselle is a Grunt. Low-level like us." 

            "Does Giselle give Kamon advice?"

            "Are you crazy? She's a Grunt and he's the Boss!"

            "Do the words Chosen, Clow, Card Master, and Magic mean anything to you?"

            "No."

            "I see." Ash said. He quizzed them for a long time until he knew everything about Team Rocket bases, layout, etc. Then, he used Butterfree's Gust attack to blast them off.

            "So what are we going to do now?" Pika-chan asked.

            "Team Rocket no longer knows about the Chosen, the celestial revoking worked. However, the dark powers are still rising."

            "We'd better figure out a plan." Lance said.

            Ash nodded. * At least I caught Shuckle and Corsola… I remembered to wipe their memories too. Good.*

            He was interrupted when something flew overhead.

            Ash's head snapped up. * Dark Pidgeottos… *

            Lance nodded. Yes. 

            Let's go. Ash said. He pulled out his key. Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release! 

            Ash grabbed his staff and pulled out a pokemon card.

            "Mereep, go! Use Thundershock!"

            Mereep nodded and began shocking the pokemon. This caused the entire flock of Pidgeotto to begin attacking.

            "Dragonair-chan, Ice Beam! Luna, use Psychic!"

            Lance's two guardians leapt into the fray. Ice and psychic attacks flew every which way, stunning their opponents.

            Ash quickly used Thunderpunch to get the closest two Pidgeottos away.

            Pika-chan's cheeks sparked as she used Thunderbolt. * There are quite a lot of them! Are these natural or forced evolutions? *

            Sabrina appeared as Skymew's poke ball popped open. She still looked slightly weak, but not too bad.

            "Can you fight, Sabrina?"

            Sabrina nodded as a Blizzard attack froze a clump of Pidgeottos. This is unnatural. They are using the Dark Mirror. 

            The Dark mirror?! Luna gasped. How? 

            I can only assume Giselle located it. 

            Grr… Ash said, as he used Fire Blast to send a Pidgeotto tumbling into the foaming waters below.

            Lance's dragons made quick work of the rest of the Pidgeottos.

            "What _is_ the Dark Mirror?"

            "It's a strong dark magic item." Lance said. "It was created by a mage millennia ago… it was meant to trap dark pokemon, but it can be reversed to turn normal pokemon into dark types. However, only one with card power could do that. Technically, it's mine..."

            'Giselle."

            "Yes." Lance said, her eyes narrowing. "But how would she have managed it if she lost her memories?"

            "Geo-chan, perhaps?"

            "Perhaps." Lance said. * That guardian… *

            They were relaxing when a wave of Pidgeot came along.

            "Is there any other way?" Ash asked, as he used Thunder Beam to fry most of them. "Without killing them, I mean?"

            "The purification chant doesn't work…"

            Ash sighed. * There poor pokemon… *

            "However." Pika-chan said. "You can try to change them back into normal types by applying light magic."

            "Eterneon, go! Use Heaven's Glow!"

            A glow surrounded the nearest pidgeots. They flailed and attempted to escape, but it was futile. As Ash watched, the birds changed from black, to gray, and finally, to a normal, beige, pidgeot color.

            Ash breathed a sigh of relief, as did Eterneon. Then, his eyes fogged over and he began to fall.

            Lance quickly dashed to his side and caught him. * Energy level is really low. * She placed a hand on his forehead and began channeling chi into his body.

            Ash sighed and fought off the weariness. Crystal…   
            Shh. 

            But… 

            I won't die, don't worry! I'm just giving you some of my magic so you won't hit a low point and black out. 

            Thank you…   
  


End Episode 156!

So? What happens now? Tune in next time and see!  
Reviews are needed for continuation. 'Nuff said.

Celestial Spirits will start in approximately 2 episodes


	40. Bizzareness abounds

What an amazing number of Episodes! Episode 157 is up!

Disclaimer: Why am I still putting this in? Stupid question… so that I don't get sued, of course! And if anyone is thinking about it, *Zap*

*Growls* Oh well. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, Shogakukan Comics, etc.

Notes: I hope you know, but indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Timeline: 4 days

This ends the Rising Stars Arc. In the next part, the Celestial Spirits Arc begins.

Note: Shadow would have updated earlier, however, due to two unnamed reviewers who kept annoying me as well as another wrist injury, I have delayed. I'll say this once. Shadow updates on her own schedule, and I have no obligation to update just because you are upset! And it's only a few days later. *Glares* How would you like it if I updated only once every six months like some authors?

Just needed to get that out of my system…

*UPDATED*Reason #2 – Shadow was going to update on Friday, but… on Friday she had 6 hours of band rehearsal right after school. Did not eat dinner until 11 PM at night, and then she had a grand total of 18 homework assignments to do before Monday. (14 Spanish, 1 Calculus, 1 physics, 2 literature) And no, it was not because of procrastination. Spanish teacher decided it would be fun to give us _14_ homework assignments over the weekend. *Snarls* 

Then, on Saturday, she had _ten_ hours of County Honor Band rehearsal… and lost all feeling in her right hand.

On Sunday, she had six more hours… and is typing with only her left hand. And she got about 10 hours of sleep in 3 days. So… please quit bugging me, or… I'm going on a month-long vacation.  
  


Ranma – heh… ^-^ It can't be too easy

Digifan1 – glad you're intrigued

Aragorn the Ranger – perhaps you're right

Tmp – about Episode 40, Ash got the AIPL (Advanced Identification Pokemon Locator) from Giovanni as a present. It works better than a pokédex, but he quit using it so TR could not track the signal and him via device.

SS2 Megami-sama – hehehe, Kairo is fine! *Huggles Kairo*

Parraparra – you know, it doesn't take me that long to update, two days isn't much. I _could_ be like several authors and update only say, every four months. Besides, I doubt Pegasus lives in _my_ dream mirror. It's probably ordinary with no innocence. 

Mallory Cartwright – Emerald is just fine. Geodude helped Giselle find the Dark Mirror. Oh, and threatening me to update only makes me delay longer as I shall be pissed…

Psychic Sabrina – why cry? Never saw the Whirl Cup so no. I just create random Rocket Team members. Aqua islands was mentioned in the original CCA, and I like dark pokemon. Sabrina wont' die.

Episode 157: Bizarreness abounds

            "Charmander, use Flamethrower!"

            Charmander nodded and toasted the opposing pokemon card. The poor Aipom really had no chance.

            Ash grinned and whipped out his wand. "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            Aipom wavered slightly, before changing into green, then white energy, and finally a white, shiny Ash card.

            Ash breathed a sigh of relief and caught it.

            Lance gave him a 'V' for Victory. Ash grinned.

            "How much of the Johto set is left, Pika-chan?"

            Pika-chan closed her eyes. "Not that much. Keep casting your aura out to attract the cards."

            Ash nodded and popped a berry in his mouth to restore HP.

            Pika-chan pulled out a bag of chocolate chip cookies and began eating happily, sending crumbs everywhere. One hit Luna on the forehead.

            Luna growled and jumped up. HEY! 

            Pika-chan blinked.

            Luna growled angrily. "Hand over those cookies and I won't attack you."

            'What?" Pika-chan asked, shocked. "No way!"

            Luna pounced.

            There was a huge dust cloud. Lightning bolts and psychic beams flew everywhere. After approximately twenty minutes, Luna emerged triumphant, the battered box of cookies in her mouth…

            Pika-chan was swirly-eyed.

            Ash was about to apply a Revive, when Lance shook her head.

            "If you revive Pika-chan now, they're just going to fight again.'

            "Oh." Ash said.

            "Plus, Pika-chan can rejuvenate by taking in sunlight, remember? She's a Sun Guardian." Lance explained.

            Ash nodded, placed Pika-chan in his backpack, and stood up.

            "Well, I guess we might have peace and quiet for a change…"

            The two trainers walked along. Soon, Ash stopped by a small pond. He peered inside.

            "What are you looking for, Ash?"

            "Oh, pieces of magic gemstone."

            Lance pulled out her Shadow Goggles and put them on. "Why didn't you tell me?" She began to scan for items.

            Soon, Lance and Ash had discovered a small stash of blue gemstone.

            "These are good for water magic." Lance said.

            "I know. Are these the crystals on the Wand of the Water Guardian?"

            "No. Same family of crystals, but not the same type." Lance said.

            "Oh."

            They each collected a few pieces of gemstone. Then, they continued to search. Soon, Ash was ambushed by another pokemon card.

            *GROWF*

            Ash tried to shove the pokemon card off his chest. * It's pretty smart. Knows that if I'm pinned like this, I can't reach my key. And Pika-chan is fainted right now, so she can't help me. *

            The pokemon continued to sit on Ash's chest.

            Ash groaned. Crystal, I need help! 

            Lance looked up from where she was picking Mint Berries. Ash? 

            There's a pokemon card attacking me! 

            Um… you have pokemon and cards, right? 

            But I can't move! 

            It hit you with disable? 

            No… it's sitting on me, and I can't move. 

            Lance sweatdropped. Ash, use magic! 

            Ash's eyes widened and he nodded. His pupils turned purple for a second. The resulting Psywave attack flung the Quagsire off.

            Ash jumped up and quickly released the magic, grabbing his staff. Then, he pulled out a pokemon card. * Got to keep it away from me. * "Tangela, go!"

            Tangela popped out.

            Quagsire stopped short, scared. After all, it had 4x weakness to grass types.

            "Tangela, Wrap, now!"

            Tangela wrapped Quagsire up in its vines, hindering its movements. Quagsire used Earthquake, shaking the ground and throwing Ash off balance.

            "Pidgeot!" Ash said, the wings sprouting out of his back. * Pretty smart. * "Tangela, Mega Drain!"

            Tangela began draining away Quagsire's energy. The card struggled fiercely, but its own attacks hurt itself. Finally, it blacked out.

            Ash jumped down. "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            Quagsire didn't put up a struggle, it just took on a white card form immediately.

            Ash sighed in relief. Then, he noticed something.

            On the ground lay a rather sizable chunk of brown sandstone.

            "Oh, it was using a Sand Stone." Ash said. "A stronger version of a Soft Sand. No wonder Earthquake was pretty effective. But was Quagsire just naturally smart?"

            Tangela shrugged.

            "You were great, Tangela. I'm glad you're one of my pokemon cards." Ash said. He caressed its vines briefly, before recalling it back into a card. His Pidgeot wings disappeared.

            I'm so useful. Pidgeot said in telepathy.

            Ash chuckled. "Yes, you are."

            After a while, Ash got hungry, so he fixed himself a snack of peanut butter on celery sticks with raisins. Yum!

            Smelling the food, combined with some sunlight, Pika-chan awoke.

            "FOOD!"

            Ash narrowly missed getting dive-bombed by a hyper, hungry guardian. "Pika-chan!"

            Pika-chan looked up, celery sticks hanging out of her mouth and peanut butter smeared all over her cheeks. What? She couldn't talk normally because her mouth was full.

            "That was my snack."

            "So? I'm hungry! And Luna stole my cookies! Where is she?" Pika-chan stuffed the rest of Ash's snacks in her mouth and fluttered off to find Luna.

            Ash sighed, before he opened a secret compartment in his backpack and took out a chocolate bar. He peeled off the wrapper and ate quickly, keeping an eye out for Pika-chan. Fortunately the guardian was not in the vicinity.

            Ash sighed in relief.

            Soon, he took out a pair of daggers with thunder patterns on them and began practicing, twirling, slashing, diving, etcetera. After about two hours, Lance came back with a  string of fish.

            "I hope you don't' mind having fish for dinner."

            Ash shook his head. "Nope!"

            Lance nodded and quickly built a fire, roasting the fish over it. After a while, the food was done.

            "Say, Crys, where's Luna?"

            "I don't know. I bet she and Pika-chan are off fighting somewhere."

            Ash groaned. * Oh no… *

            They both listened hard for disturbances, but there were few, if any, and none were found.

            "Well, I guess they're not fighting then." Ash said.

            "Unless, of course, they're just calling each other names telepathically."

            Ash's eyes widened.

            Lance caught his horrified look and shook her head. "No, I don't' think so."

            Ash breathed a sigh of relief. As the sun sank beneath the mountain peaks, they set up their tents and sleeping bags. The stray guardians still had not returned.

            Ash shrugged. * She can take care of herself, right? *

            He went to bed, and tried to have a good night's sleep.

            Luckily for Ash, this night, he was not plagued by any dreams. However, Lance did not sleep well. She got up in the middle of the night and pulled on her red jacket over her light blue pajamas with little Dratinis on them.

            "Luna's still not back yet." Lance activated a poke ball, and Dragonair-chan came out. "Darkness. Do you sense it?"

            Dragonair-chan nodded.

            "All right, let's see." Lance said. She pulled out her key. "Key that hides the power of the darkness, show thy true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Lance commandeth you, Release!"

            Her staff appeared, hovering brightly in the air.

            Lance smiled. "All right then… Watery, drown whatever it is."

            Watery appeared. Soon, several black shapes floated to the surface. Lance walked over and peered in.

            "More shadow creatures. Oh well, I think that was all of them. I'm glad Ash didn't wake up, he needs his sleep."

            "I know. The poor kid is pretty worn out." Dragonair-chan said.

            "I'm going back to bed." Lance walked back into her tent and zipped it up.

End Episode 157!

The end of the Rising Stars arc, beginning of the Celestial Spirits arc.

Review!

Flames will be used to hatch a Torchic.


End file.
